Endless Love Unendliche Liebe
by Sunnylein
Summary: Was passiert wenn sich 2 verschiedene Personen in einander verlieben, es aber nicht dürfen: Sie treffen sich trotzdem, doch geht es immer gut aus? / -Beendet-
1. Trailer

**Endless Love – Unendliche Liebe**

_Ein Schwarzer Bildschirm erscheint, bis eine Schrift langsam aus dem schwarzen auftaucht und eine Stimme zu hören ist._

„**2 Menschen... **(das schwarz wird zu einem klaren bild)

Hermine am Gryffindortisch, Draco am Slytherintisch

... **von verschiedenen Abstammung....**

Lucius und Narzissa am Esstisch in Malfoy Manor.

Mister und Misses Granger in ihrer Zahnarztpraxis.

...**von verschiedenem Gemüt...**

Hermine die bei Harry und Ron steht und lächelt.

Draco der einen Hufflepuff herablassend ansieht.

... **verlieben sich ineinander."**

Der Abschlussball.

Tanzende Paare...

„**Doch diese Liebe schien verloren...**

Hermine und Draco, in der Winkelgasse, stehen sich gegenüber.

... **bis sie von neuem erblühte,...**

Draco lächelt Hermine an.

...**aber die unter keinem guten Stern stand!"**

Lucius Malfoy versperrt Hermine den Weg; im nächsten Moment liegt sie am Boden.

„**Hat sie ihn vergessen...**

Eine Kirche von außen.

Die Tür geht auf.

Tauben fliegen aufgeschreckt weg.

Jemand läuft heraus.

... **niemals!"**

„**Eine Geschichte über eine Liebe die niemals endet...**

Eine Frau ist nur kurz zu sehen.

_das Bild wird endgültig schwarz, ein letztes Mal ist die Schrift und die Stimme zu hören:_

... **was auch kommen Mag!"**

**Coming soon...**

**------------------------**

Reviews sind immer erwünscht .  
Je mehr Reviews desto schneller schreib ich weiter ;).

Kapitel 1 wird außerdem bald online gestellt!

´kizzes´ Sunny :)


	2. Ende oder Anfang

**Endless Love – Unendlich Liebe**

**Summary:** Was passiert wenn sich 2 verschiedene Personen in einander verlieben, es aber nicht dürfen: Sie treffen sich trotzdem, doch geht es immer gut aus?

**Disclaimer:** Nichts außer dem Plot (fast) gehört mir, alles J. K. Rowling

**Autors Note:** Jep, ich bin wieder hier ;). Ich hab mir schon länger gedacht... wie wäre es mit einer Hermine & Draco Story. Na ja... dann hab ich auch noch Moulin Rouge gesehen (OH Gott ist der Film traurig... haltet mich für schnulzig... aber ich liebe diesen Film)...das ganze hat mich inspiriert... und hier ist jedenfalls das Ergebnis

**Zeichenerklärung:**

„asdf" - gesprochen   
_´asdf´_ - gedacht   
(asdf) - Handlung, oder auch eine kleiner Einwurf, Rückblick

Jetzt aber **viel Spaß beim Lesen :)**

**Kapitel 1:** Ende... oder Anfang

Aus Tagen wurden Wochen, aus Wochen Monate, Monate zu Jahre.

Ich knie hier, mit einem Kind in meinen Armen, es fest an mich gedrückt, mein verweintes Gesicht in die Ferne gerichtet.

Wie lange habe ich schon nicht mehr an den Tag gedacht. Wie lange es schon her ist. Doch vergessen werde ich ihn nie. Dafür liebe ich ihn noch immer, für immer.

Jetzt knie ich hier und die Geschichte kommt wieder in meine Gedanken. Alles hat vor 3 Jahren begonnen.

Unsere Geschichte hat vor drei langen Jahren begonnen, über eine Liebe, die niemals enden wird.

* * *

Hogwarts. 

7 Uhr Morgens in der letzen Schulwoche des 7. Jahres, für das "Goldene Trio", wie es immer wieder gerne genannt wurde.

Ein Morgen wie jeder andere.

Harry Potter und Ron Weasley schliefen noch tief und fest.

Hermine Granger war hingegen schon putz munter und auf dem Weg zu ihnen hoch, um, wie sollte es anders sein, sie zu wecken.

"Harry James Potter. Ronald Weasley. würdet ihr endlich aufstehen!" Hermine hatte die Hände verschränkt, wippte langsam mit dem Fuß und sie hörte sich gereizt an. Dass noch andere in diesem Zimmer waren, vergaß sie immer wieder liebend gerne.

´Jeden Tag das Gleiche, langsam denke ich mir, müssten sie es sich doch gemerkt haben. Ich bin doch nicht ihr Wecker!´

Harry öffnete die Augen einen Spalt und blickte zu Hermine "Was ist denn los, Hermine?", sagte er als Erkenntnis. "Lass uns schlafen." war es verschlafen von ihm zu hören.

Ron öffnete nicht mal die Augen, er schlief einfach weiter.

"Na schön. Aber wenn ihr zu spät zu Snape kommt....eure Schuld!" Sie drehte sich um und verlies den Schlafsaal wieder.

Warum sollte sie länger warten? Sie hatte jetzt schon fast ganze 7 Jahre Tag täglich auf sie gewartet, doch jetzt, wo sich das Schuljahr dem Ende näherte, würde sie sich nicht länger auf der Nase herumtanzen lassen.

Hermine hatte sich im vergangen Jahr und auch den Ferien zuvor wirklich

gemausert, von der schüchternen, unscheinbaren 'Besserwisserin', zu einem selbstbewussten jungen Frau. Sie wusste genau, was sie wollte. Ihre Haare waren schon lange nicht mehr buschig wie in den ersten Jahren, sie waren beinahe glatt, nur mehr mit ein paar Wellen bestückt. Ihre weibliche Figur versteckte sie nicht länger unter ihren Gewändern, warum sollte sie auch, dazu hätte sie keinen Grund.

Als sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum war ging sie mit schnellen Schritten auf die Große Halle zu. Sie lies sich gleich auf ihrem Platz nieder und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein, den sie sofort zu trinken begann.

Nebenbei lies sie ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen.

Wie schon so oft in diesem Jahr ertappte sie sich, wie sie länger auf den Slytherintisch blickte, auf eine ganz bestimmte Person, Draco Malfoy. Er schien wie immer keine Notiz von ihr zu nehmen. Was sie jedoch nicht wusste war, dass er es sehr wohl bemerkt hatte und schmunzeln musste.

Draco hatte sich in diesem Jahr wirklich vollkommen geändert, die ewige Beschimpfung "Schlammblut" war dieses Jahr nicht einmal von seinen Lippen gekommen. Außerdem hatte er Goyle und Crabbe scheinbar fallen gelassen, sie waren seit Mitte des Jahres nicht mehr in seiner Nähe zu sehen, er gab sich lieber mit Blaise Zabini ab, der Junge der als einziger mit ihm den Schlafsaal teilen durfte, er war ein reines Rätsel geworden.

Ein gutaussehendes Rätsel. Das musste sie sich leider immer wieder eingestehen. Draco L. Malfoy sah einfach verdammt gut aus.

Hermine schüttelte kurz den Kopf, blickte auf die Uhr und musste feststellen, dass sie sich schon wieder so weit, so lange, in ihren Gedanken verloren hatte, dass gleich ihre Stunde bei Snape beginnen würde.

Sie biss noch einmal von ihrem Toast ab, nahm ihre Sachen, stand schnell auf und hastete zum Kerker.

Obwohl sie die UTZ's schon hinter sich hatten und das Schuljahr, die Schule überhaupt, bald vorbei sein würde, machte Snape noch immer neuen Stoff und zog wie immer gerne Punkte fürs Zuspätkommen ab.

Hermine war zwar schnell beim Kerker, doch wer war wie immer vor ihr da? - Die Slytherins.

´Dieses hinterhältige Pack. Sie wissen 100ig einen Geheimgang hier herunter, nur würden sie ihn nie verraten.´ sie ging die letzen Schritte auf Harry und Ron zu, die verschlafen an der Steinwand lehnten und sie zu sich winkten.

"Morgen Hermine!", kam es von den beiden verschlafen im Chor.

"Guten Morgen ihr zwei.!", sie lächelte sie wieder an. Dass sie auf die beiden böse war, hatte sie schon längst wieder vergessen gehabt "Habt ihr gut geschlafen?!"

"Mhm!" war die knappe Antwort von Harry.

Kaum hatten sie 2 Minuten gewartete kam Snape schon um die Ecke und öffnete geschwind die Klassentür. Er trat ein, ging schnurstracks auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, zauberte etwas auf die Tafel und wartete.

Als alle saßen, begann er zu sprechen: "Zutaten stehen auf der Tafel, die Zutaten finden sie in den Schränken. Sie haben so lange Zeit bis ich wieder hier bin, 1 ½ Stunden! Fangen Sie an!"

Er blickte kurz über die Reihen der Slytherins und Gryffindors, als er aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwand und sich in sein Büro begab.

Hermine, Harry und Ron blickten sich etwas verwundert an, zuckten kurz mit den Schultern und begannen alles aufzustellen.

Hermine ging, als sie den Kessel aufgestellt und das Rezept abgeschrieben hatte, zum Zutatenschrank und suchte alles heraus.

Sie achtete nicht wirklich auf ihre Umgebung. Als sie mit jemandem zusammenstieß, stammelte sie nur ein müdes "Entschuldigung!" ohne sich zu der Person zu drehen.

"Granger. Pass auf wo du hinläufst, außerdem kommt I nach E. Hier!" Er hielt ihr die Ingwarwurzeln vors Gesicht.

Hermine blickte auf die Ingwarwurzeln, drehte ihre Kopf dann aber langsam nach rechts. Sie blickte direkt in die Augen von Draco ´Hatte er schon immer diese grauen Augen?´ Hermine schüttelte kurz den Kopf "ähm... Danke." sie nahm die Ingwarwurzeln und suchte weiter.

Draco blieb neben ihr stehen, sagte aber nichts mehr. Bis Hermine ihn zum 2. Mal anrempelte, dieses Mal blickte sie gleich auf. "Wie ich sehe stehst du noch immer hier."

"Und?"

"Ich muss zu M"

"M."

"Ja. M. und du stehst genau davor!"

"Tu ich das?!" Er grinste sie etwas an, bewegtes sich aber nicht weg.

"Malfoy. könntest du bitte auf die Seite gehen, mir werden hingegen zu dir Punkte abgezogen, wenn ich nicht fertig werde!"

Ohne einen weiteren Widerspruch trat Draco wirklich beiseite. Er ging mit einem "Wir sehen uns. Hermine!" flüsternd an ihr vorbei und setze sich dann etwas grinsend auf seinen Platz.

Hermine hätte vor Schreck beinahe das Ingwerwurzelnglas fallen gelassen _´Was war das gerade????_´. Sie kannte sich nicht wirklich aus ´_Hat er. ..er hat... er hat wirklich! Draco Malfoy hat Hermine gesagt??´_ Sie atmete kurz einmal ein und wieder aus, bevor sie sich noch immer etwas verwirrt zu ihrem Platz zurück begab.

Als sie den Trank braute lies sie den Blick immer wieder zu Draco schweifen, dieser lächelte doch tatsächlich mal zu ihr als sie wieder mal zu ihm blickte. Sie wusste zwar nicht warum, aber sie lächelte zurück.

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte sie hauptsächlich schweigend und den Trank brauend.

Als Snape endlich die Probengläser abgesammelt und noch ein paar Punkte abgezogen hatte, beendete er endlich die Stunde.

Hermine folgte Ron und Harry still, in Richtung einer weiteren Stunde mit den Slytherins.

_´Was ist heute mit Malfoy bloß los?´_ dachte sich Hermine immer und immer wieder auf den Weg zum Verteidigungsklassenzimmer _´Mann oh Mann Hermine... Malfoy. Was wird Malfoy vorhaben? Wahrscheinlich das ganze Jahr aufholen, schließlich hat er dich dieses Jahr nicht einmal Schlammblut genannt. Mein Schluss. er will mich...´_

"Hermine?... Hei? Erde an Hermine!!" Ron winkte mit seiner Hand immer wieder vor Hermines Kopf herum.

Hermine schreckte auf "Ron. Was gibt's?!" sie blickte ihn fragend an.

"Ich hab dich jetzt schon zum Dritten Mal gefragt was du denkst, was wir heute bei Lupin machen werden!"

"Oh. Lupin. Wir haben ja Verteidigung. Ich hab keine Ahnung." sagte sie noch immer etwas abwesend.

"Hermine?... Geht's dir gut?" mischte sich nun Harry ein.

"Ja. mir geht's bestens" Sie lächelte etwas.

Harry blickte zu Ron, dieser blickte Harry gerade auch nur fragend an.

"Mhm." sagte Harry noch immer etwas misstrauisch.

Hermine nickte leicht und wartete dann mit den zwei, wieder in Gedanken versunken, auf Professor Lupin.

"Harry, denkst du, dass es ihr wirklich gut geht?" fragte Ron leise.

"Was soll sie denn haben? Wenn etwas ist, wird sie es uns sicher sagen! Hat sie ja bis jetzt auch immer getan!" antwortete Harry ebenso leise.

"Du hast Recht!" stimmte im Ron nochmals leise zu.

Ein paar Minuten später öffnete Professor Lupin auch schon die Klassenzimmertür und schritt gemächlich hinein. Die Schüler folgten ihm und setzen sich dann auch gleich in den Klassenraum.

Er blickte durch die Klasse und als alle da waren und saßen, begann er mit dem Unterricht, er fing dort an, wo er letzte Stunde aufgehört hatte. Irgendwie war er aber nicht ganz bei der Sache, lag vielleicht daran dass am heutigen Abend Vollmond war. Remus redete und redete und redete.

Es passte jeder auf, eine der Stunden, wo das auch wirklich alle taten!

**----------**

Nach den zwei Stunden in Lupins Klassenzimmer, verschwanden die Schüler in die Große Halle und aßen zu Mittag, es lag noch immer ein ganzer Nachmittag vor ihnen, den sie aber auch schnell und bravourös hinter sich brachten.

Nach diesem letzen Montag hier in Hogwarts, saßen sie alle im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine war zwar Schulsprecherin, aber in ihrem eigenen Turm war sie selten, nur zum Schlafen. Denn dass sie Malfoy öfters als nötig sehen musste, war ihr einfach zu viel.

Nachdem sie in Zaubertränke so abwesend war, hatte sie sich eigentlich schnell wieder gefangen gehabt und war nach Verteidigung wieder sie selbst.

Sie hatte Ron mal wieder mal eine Moralpredigt über das zu schnelle Essen gehalten und sagte Harry, er solle doch endlich mal mit diesen ewigen Kindereien aufhören. Doch am Ende lachte sie immer wieder selber mit ihnen mit.

Sie scherzte wieder mit den zwei und genoss einfach die letzten Tage hier in Hogwarts. Eines wusste sie nur nicht, sie war die ganze Zeit über von Draco beobachtete worden. Er konnte einfach nicht auffällig Personen beobachten.

Hermine gähnte etwas. "Hei Jungs, ich werd jetzt doch gehen! Es ist schon fast Mitternacht und morgen haben wir noch immer Schule!" sagte sie aber doch lächelnd.

"Okay! Ich wünsch dir eine Gute Nacht!" sagte Harry gleich mal.

"Wünsch ich dir auch noch!" war noch vom Rotschopf zu hören bevor Hermine mit einem "Gute Nacht ihr zwei" aus dem Turm verschwand.

Sie durchstreifte die Korridore zum Schulsprecherturm auf leisen Sohlen. Den Weg kannte sie mittlerweile auswendig, sie konnte ihn mit geschlossenen Augen gehen _´20, 21, 22 die letzte Stufe; 15 Schritte gerade aus, nach links drehen, 10 Schritte weiter gehen, stehen bleiben, nach rechts drehen´_ das Portrait der Hogwartsgründer blickte ihr entgegen. Sie schliefen nun schon alle.

Hermine blickte länger auf das Portrait, es würde nur mehr 5 Tage ihr Eingang sein, denn dann würde sie Hogwarts nämlich für immer verlassen.

Bevor sie wusste was sie tat drehte sie dem Portrait den Rücken zu und lief schon richtig in Richtung Astronomie Turm.

Sie stieg die Treppen schnell empor, öffnete die Tür und blickte hinein.

Wie oft war sie heuer schon hier gewesen, einfach um abzuschalten, auszuspannen und einfach nur der Ruhe der Nacht zu lauschen.

Wie sie es liebte.

Hierher kam niemand mehr um diese Zeit, die Lehrer ließen sich nach 23 Uhr auch nicht mehr auf den Gängen blicken, außer Filch und Misses Norris. Diese zwei schauten zwar überall nach Schülern, aber auch sie kamen hier nicht hoch! Es war der perfekte Ort um alleine zu sein, nach dem ganzen Stress am Tag.

Als sie die Türe leise geschlossen hatte ging sich gleich auf die Brüstung hinaus und lies sich dort an der Wand hinunter gleiten und blickte in den Himmel.

Durch den Vollmond war der ganze Hogwartsgrund hell erleuchtet, man hätte jede kleinste Bewegung am Boden erkennen können.

Sie musste einfach etwas lächeln, der Vollmond erinnerte sie gleich an ihr 3. Jahr hier. Der neue Verteidigungslehrer Professor J. R. Lupin, war, ist Werwolf und sie hatte es nach nicht einmal 2 Monaten herausgefunden.

Als der Entflohene Häftling Sirius Black, Ron entführt hatte (alle dachten er wäre ein Verräter), waren Harry und sie selber im sofort in die Heulende Hütte gefolgt. Als dann Lupin mit einem mal auftauchte waren sie der festen Überzeugung, dass er mit Sirius unter einer Decke stecken würde. Vor allem nach der herzlichen Begrüßung der zwei.

Doch diese Theorie hatte sich als falsch herausgestellt. Remus war einer der Rumtreiber gewesen und hatte durch die Karte der Rumtreiber, die er zuvor Harry abgenommen hatte, den richtigen Verräter, mit Sirius, stellen können.

Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius wäre beinahe wieder frei gewesen, hätte sich Peter nicht befreien können. Doch er hatte Glück, es war Vollmond und Remus hatte seinen Trank nicht genommen.

Trotzdem hatte Harry seinen Paten kennen gelernt, ein Stück Familie für ihn.

Doch das Schicksal hatte es nicht gut mit den beiden gemeint.

Im 5. Jahr, vor 2 Jahren, starb Sirius, nachdem er endlich frei gewesen wäre.

Harry hatte es das Herz gebrochen, er war die ganzen Ferien und das ganze 1. Halbjahr im 6. Jahr nicht wirklich ansprechbar. Irgendwie immer abwesend und nachdenklich. Doch ab dem 2. Halbjahr kehrte er langsam, endlich wieder ins Leben zurück.

Bald darauf war er eigentlich wieder der alte, doch seine Freunde wollte und konnte er nicht mehr missen. Sie waren nun wirklich der letzte Halt, den er hatte.

Hermine legte ihren Kopf an die Steinwand.

Ihr kamen alle Abenteuer wieder in die Gedanken.

Professor Quirrel, Fluffy und der Stein der Weisen, dank ihnen, dem „Goldenen Trio", wie sie immer wieder gern genannt wurden, gerettet.

Der Basilisk, Tom Riddle oder Voldemort junior in der Kammer des Schreckens, durch Harry besiegt und nebenbei auch noch ein Menschleben gerettet.

Im 4. Jahr das Trimagische Turnier, Harrys unfreiwillige Kandidatur, Cedrics Tod und Voldemorts Rückkehr.

Voldemort, der im 5. Jahr Harry mehr als denn je beschäftigte und seit dem einen Kampf im Ministerium verschwunden war.

Irgendwo würde er sitzen, Todesser um sich gescharrt, einen Plan schmiedend.

Hermine seufzte und schloss die Augen ´Was wird kommen?´ Sie saß da in Ruhe und Frieden gehüllt.

"Na Granger. Nachdenken zu so später Stunde? Brauchst du nicht deinen 'Schönheitsschlaf'?" war eine Stimme neben ihr zu hören.

Hermine schlug erschrocken die Augen auf und was sah sie, links vor ihr lehnte ein, wie immer, gut aussehender Draco Malfoy und blickte zu ihr hinunter.

War sie so in Gedanken gewesen, dass sie ihn nicht kommen gehört hatte?

"Was willst du, Malfoy?" fragte sie ihn ohne irgendeinen Unterton in der Stimme, beinnahe schon freundlich.

"Die Stille genießen und nachdenken!", er blickte über die Landschaft "Wie du... wie mir scheint."

"Mhm...", war die knappe Antwort von ihr. Sie dachte schon wieder nach, irgendwie war sie heute zu viel in Gedanken, bis ihr das von heute Vormittag wieder einfiel. "Malfoy. warum hast du mich heute in Zaubertränke ‚Hermine' genannt?" Sie blickte zu ihm auf.

"Ist doch dein Name, oder?" er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und blickte sie an.

"Ja. aber ich bin seit dem ersten Jahr ‚Granger' oder ‚Schlammblut' gewesen, nie ‚Hermine', warum jetzt?" frage sie ihn herausfordernd, aber doch auch hoffungsvoll.

"Menschen ändern sich!", er blickte zum Mond. "schöne Nacht, nicht wahr!" er änderte beinhart das Thema.

Hermine musste sich damit wohl erst mal zufrieden geben. Sie stand wieder auf. "Stimmt.". Sie lächelte etwas. "Ich werd ins Bett gehen!" Sie ging zur Tür und bevor sie den Turm verlies drehte sie sich nochmals zu ihm um.

"Gute Nacht. Draco."

Noch immer etwas lächelnd verlies sie den Turm.

Draco drehte sich zur Tür und sah doch etwas verwundert aus, bevor er dann doch ein leises "Gute Nacht Hermine!" lächelnd zur verschlossenen Tür sagte.

**TBC**

**-------------**

_**Autorsnote und Reviewantworten:**_

Kapitel 1, endlich fertig... es passiert ja noch nicht wirklich viel darin... kommt aber noch ;)

Wie hat es euch denn eigentlich gefallen?

**--**

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich auch noch für die **lieben Reviews und den dazugehörigen Reviewer bedanken**:

**Soulsister3000:** Freu mich das dir mein Trailer gefallen hat :). Hier war ja auch schon Kapitel 1. Hoffe es hat dir gefallen. ´knuddel´

**spinelli:** Ähm... jaa... hat etwas länger gedauert... Hoffe es war trotzdem noch schnell genug ;)?! ´auchdichknuddel´

**DracoDragon:** Hei , hier war (schon) das 1. Kapitel. ´knuddel´

**Rory-Babe:** Hallöchen :). Jep, jetzt hab ich angefangen ´smile´ ´dichknuddel´.

Außerdem geht noch ein **großer Dank** an meine Beta-Leserin, **DANKE SISSY **

Soo... Was ich noch sagen wollte (ihr wisst sicher was jetzt kommt ´g´) **Reviews** sind immer gerne erwünscht!! Ob Kritik oder Lob, ich verkrafte alles .

Reviews spornen außerdem die Autorin an schneller weiter zu schreiben ;)...

Bis bald   
´kizzes´ Sunny :)


	3. Gedanken des anderen

**Disclaimer: **Nichts außer dem Plot (fast) gehört mir, alles J. K. Rowling

**Autors Note:** Kapitel 2 ist hier! Es hat doch wieder etwas länger gedauert, aber bitte habt Verständnis, ich hab in der Schule mächtig viel zu tun und bei meiner Beta-Leserin funktioniert das mit dem senden zurzeit auch nicht wirklich. Dann hab ich auch noch eine andere Story (That's Life etwas Werbung ´fg´, wo das 9. Kapitel auch noch gebetat werden musste und das ist ziemlich lange.) und ich war von Sonntag bis gestern im Krankenhaus… Mandeln operieren…

Nun aber, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: **Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Kapitel 2:** Gedanken des anderen.

Schnell trugen sie ihre Füße zum Portrait des Schulsprecher Turms, wo sie vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit schon mal gestanden war. Dieses Mal sprach sie aber das Passwort und trat in den schlicht gehaltenen Gemeinschaftsraum von ihr und _´Draco´_.

Sie blieb kurz stehen bevor sie auf die Schlafzimmertür mit dem Löwenportrait zuging und eintrat. Sie schloss die Tür leise und setze den Weg zum Fenster fort. Dort angekommen lies sie sich auf dem breiten Fensterbrett, das auch als Couch diente, nieder. Sie legte ihren Kopf an die Wand hinter sich, winkelte ihre Beine an und legte ihre Hände auf die Knie. Ihren Blick richtete sie wie zuvor auf dem Astronomie Turm auf den Mond, den sie von hier aus auch gut sehen konnte.

Sie bekam es gar nicht mit, aber sie dachte wieder nach.

_´Was führt Malfoy - Draco - im Schilde? Kann er diese eine Woche nicht noch Ruhe geben? Muss er mir das Ganze noch verderben...? Am Ende vermasselt er mir noch den Abschlussball. Muss ja schließlich ein ganzes Jahr nachholen.´_ Wie aus dem nichts war der verflogene Hass wieder aufgeflammt.

Hermine seufzte resigniert und lies ihren Kopf nach vorne fallen. Die Stirn legte sie auf ihre Knie, die Augen lies sie geschlossen.

_´Warum? Warum war er heute so anders?´_

Sie legte den Kopf auf die Knie und schaute starr auf die Wand vor ihr _´Warum hab ich ihn Draco genannt?´_, sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf. "Er hat mich auch Hermine genannt… Höflich. Nichts anderes, ich war nur höflich zu ihm!", versuchte sie sich standhaft einzureden, doch seufzte sie abermals als sie es gesagt hatte.

_´Gib es doch zu. ‚Draco' hat dir ziemlich gut gefallen´_ hörte sie ein kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf.

So sehr sie auch versuchte diese kleine Stimme zu ignorieren, gelang es ihr einfach nicht. Der ‚nette' Draco Malfoy war einfach - nun ja - Draco Malfoy.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder zum Fenster. Der Mond strahlte noch immer so hell über die Länderein, ein paar Wolken verdeckten ihn zwar leicht, doch er war noch immer so deutlich wie zuvor zu sehen.

Plötzlich sah sie ein Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge.

Blonde Haare, graue stürmische Augen, ein typisches Grinsen, das aber zu einem Lächeln wurde und ein undefinierbarer Blick lag in seinen Augen, wie immer.

_´Seit wann verfolgt ‚er' mich schon bis in meine Gedanken?´_

Kaum eine Minute später musste sie sich eingestehen schon öfters in diesem Jahr über oder an ihn gedacht zu haben, doch hatte sie es nie bewusst getan. Er schlich sich ein und verschwand wieder, bis jetzt immer unbemerkt.

Sie musste weiter nachdenken und gestand sich schon wieder ein _(´Ist das der Tag der Eingestehungen?!´_ sie lächelte kurz), dass Draco außerdem nicht so schlecht aussah wie sie es sich immer eingeredet hatte!

_´Frettchen. Arroganter Mistkerl. Verwöhnter Schnösel´_ Alles Ausdrücke um ihn schlecht zu machen, um nie das ‚richtige' Ich von ihm an sie selber zu lassen. Doch hatte er ihr bis zu diesem Jahr nie die Chance gegeben das zu tun.

_´Schlammblut´_ Wie oft hatte sie das Wort über seine Lippen hören kommen?

_´Zu oft!´_

Konnte sich so jemand ändern?

Konnte so jemand einfach nett werden?

Konnte Draco Malfoy etwas an Hermine Granger finden?

Reinblut und Schlammblut?

Sie schüttelte sofort nach diesen Gedanken den Kopf um sie aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben.

_´Niemals!´_

Mit diesem entschlossenen letzten Gedanken erhob sie sich von der Fenstercouch und ging zu ihrem Bett. Sie blickte auf die Uhr ihres Weckers.

_´Es ist 2´_

Wenn sie noch etwas Schlaf haben wollte, sollte sie sich wohl besser schlafen legen!

Sie schlüpfe schnell aus ihren Sachen in ein langes, schönes und bequemes Nachthemd. Sie schlug die Bettdecke zurück, legte sich hinein und schloss mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer die Augen.

_´Schlafen.´_ war ihr letzter Gedanke bevor sie ins Träumerland entschwand.

**-------**

Draco wusste nicht wirklich wie lange er noch am Turmgeländer stand und die Stille der Nacht genoss. Er war schon oft hier und - ja - er hatte auch schon öfters Hermine angetroffen, doch nie kam ein Sterbenswörtchen über seine Lippen. Er hatte sich immer in einer dunklen Ecke aufgehalten und sie heimlich beobachtet. Wie sie so ganz in ihren Gedanken versunken auf der Terrasse stand oder saß und gleich, wie er selber, die Stille der Nacht genoss.

So war es auch heute, doch diese Mal sprach er sie an, riss sie aus ihren Gedankengängen, blickte in ihre haselnussbraunen, großen, wundervollen Augen.

Draco schüttelte kurz den Kopf, seit wann dachte er so?

Er schloss kurz die Augen um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, es gelang ihm.

Fast.

Dieses Mädchen raubte ihm seit viel zu langer Zeit seine Gedanken, sie tauchte auf, verschwand wieder, doch lies sie bei ihm dann ein Leeregefühl zurück.

Heimlich beobachtete er sie wie sie bei Potter und Wiesel saß und so frei lachte. Ein fröhliches Lächeln, das sie ihm nie schenken würde.

Doch dieses Jahr hatte er sich geändert, vor allem ihr gegenüber! Nicht einmal das Wort ‚Schlammblut' war über seine Lippen gekommen.

Er beleidigte sie nicht mehr.

Er lies sie in Ruhe.

_´Warum das alles?´_

Er empfand doch nichts für sie. Ein Malfoy, Reinblut, für Granger, ein Schlammblut?

Er wusste es einfach nicht, er seufzte, drehte sich um und machte sich gemächlich auf den Weg zurück zum Schulsprecher Turm. Draco ging langsam durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Vor seiner Zimmertür blieb er aber noch kurz stehen und späte zu ihrer Tür hinüber.

Bevor er wusste was er tat war ihre Tür schon leise geöffnet gewesen. Draco hielt die Türschnalle in seiner Hand und blickte ins Zimmer. Sein Blick richtete sich sofort auf das Bett, wo die schlafende Hermine friedlich lag. Ihre Atemzüge gingen gleichmäßig, leise murmelte sie etwas Unverständliches.

Ungewollt, aber doch, lächelte er die schlafende Schönheit an.

Nach 5 Minuten schloss er die Tür wieder leise und ging in sein Zimmer. Er entledigte sich noch seinen Sachen und legte sich dann in seinen Boxershorts ins Bett.

Kaum ein paar Minuten späte war er mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtausdruck eingeschlafen.

**---**

Der nächste Tag kam viel zu schnell. 5 Stunden Schlaf kann man auch nicht wirklich viel nennen. Die Sonne lachte schon durchs Fenster und lies das ganze Zimmer heller erscheinen.

Hermine öffnete langsam die Augen, sie blinzelte ein paar Mal und schaltete den Übeltäter für ihr Erwachen, ihren Wecker, mit einem Handschlag aus.

Sie musste gähnen und streckte sich ausgiebig.

Die Decke schlug sie schnell beiseite und setze sich daraufhin gleich auf. Hermine strich sich die Strähnen, die ihr ins Gesicht hangen, hinters Ohr. Sie gähnte abermals, stand dann schließlich aber doch auf.

Schlaftrunken schwankte sie in Richtung Kasten, öffnete diesen und holte ihr Gewand heraus.

Mit den Sachen über ihren Arm gelegt, ging sie Richtung Badezimmer und kam 15 Minuten später munter, geduscht und angezogen wieder aus dem Bad. Sie schnappte sich noch schnell ihre Tasche und ging gut gelaunt aus dem Zimmer, aus dem Turm in die Große Halle.

Kaum hatte sie diese betreten wandten sich 4 Augenpaare auf sie.

"Morgen Hermine!" kam es noch müde von ihren 3 Freunden am Gryffindortisch.

"Morgen Ron, Morgen Harry und Guten Morgen Ginny!" sagte sie hingegen zu den 3 fröhlich und ausgeschlafen.

Das letzte Augenpaar blickt sie weiterhin schweigend an. Hermine hatte es scheinbar doch gemerkt und drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung Slytherintisch. Draco blickte ihr genau in die Augen. Bevor er sich jedoch abwandte sah es aus als würde er kurz lächeln.

Hermine sah etwas verwundert aus, lächelte aber unbewusst zurück und setze sich danach aber an ihren Tisch und begann zu frühstücken.

**-------**

Draco wusste schon wieder nicht warum er sie angelächelt hatte. Sie war noch immer Granger, Schlammblut, wie sie gestern selber gesagt hatte.

Seit wann sprach er sie eigentlich beim Vornamen an, oder wie eben lächelte sie an?

Er schüttelte den Kopf um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

Draco schaffte es und begann mit Blaise über Quidditch zu diskutieren. Er hörte ihm nicht mal wirklich zu, er war mit seinen Gedanken nach nicht einmal 5 Minuten wieder bei Hermine.

_´Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen. DU BIST ein Malfoy!!´_ redete er sich immer und immer wieder ein, doch kaum hatte sie sich in sein Blickfeld gedrängt war das Ganze blitzschnell wieder vergessen.

_´Hmm.´_ er stieß die Luft scharf aus und wandet sich dann wieder zu Blaise, er hörte ihm nun wirklich mal ganz zu. Sie sprachen über die neuen Taktiken die sie den neuen Spielern unbedingt noch beibringen mussten. bis sie sich erhoben und in den Unterricht gingen.

**-------  
**

Nach 8 langen Stunden verschlug es Hermine in die Bibliothek, nicht um zu lernen, sondern um einfach ein Buch zu lesen und abzuschalten.

Sie setzte sich in die hinterste Ecke der Bibliothek, schlug das Buch auf und fing zu lesen an.

Andere Schüler waren bei diesem herrlichen Wetter draußen, schwammen oder spazierten irgendwo herum, sie aber las lieber in einer (fast) leeren Bibliothek.

_´Herrlich. Diese Ruhe!´_ sie lächelte und vertiefte sich richtig ins Buch und vergaß die Umgebung um sich herum einfach.

Sie bemerkte nicht mal, dass sich ihr jemand schweigend gegenüber setze.

Da sich die Person auch noch ruhig verhielt bekam sie gar nichts mit.

Als sie sich nach einiger Zeit wieder vom Buch abwandte und die Person ihr gegenüber zum ersten Mal erblickte, lies sie vor Schreck einen Schrei los und wurde prompt mit einen "Schhhht" von Madam Prince getadelt.

"Malfoy??" fragte sie noch immer etwas überrascht und starrte ihn geschockt an.

Draco hatte sich derweil auch schon von seinem Buch abgewandt und blickt die geschockte Person ihm gegenüber ebenso an.

"Granger, warum schreist du so rum? Es gibt Personen, die lesen wollen!", sagte er ruhig auf ihre Frage.

"Warum setzt du dich auch so still und leise hier hin und erschreckst Leute zu Tode???", kam es zischend von ihr.

"Wenn du nicht auf deine Umgebung achtest." Er hatte sich schon wieder seinem Buch zugewandt und sprach leise zu ihr.

"Tz." Sie hob ihr Buch wieder an "Bevor du dich das nächste Mal wo hinsetzt fragst du vielleicht zuerst-" Sie wollte noch was sagen, wurde aber von der kurzen Antwort von Draco unterbrochen.

"Werd's mir merken."

Draco musste innerlich einfach etwas grinsen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel Hermine etwas geschocktes Gesicht sah, er hatte ihr noch nie in den nun schon beinnahe sieben ganzen Jahren zugestimmt.

Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wandte sich wieder ganz ihrem Buch zu, bis sie doch die Neugier packte und sie wissen wollte, was ein Malfoy für Bücher liest.

"Malfoy?", fragte sie leise und blickte ihn über den Bücherrand hinweg an.

"Mhm?", er blickte nicht auf.

"Was liest du da?", fragte sie langsam.

Er blickte langsam auf und sah sie mit etwas Verwunderung in den Augen an. "Was?"

"Was liest du da?" Sie zeigt auf sein dünnes Buch.

Er hob es etwas an. "Shakespeare. Ein Mitsommernachtstraum"

Hermine blickte ihn nun verwundert an "DU liest Shakespeare???" Sie hatte das Buch auf den Tisch gelegt.

"Ähm. ja!"

"Du weißt schon, dass er ein Muggelschriftsteller war?!"

"Ja!"

"Seit wann findest du das, was von den Muggel kommt, dir würdig? Es war dir ja sonst alles, was sie gemacht haben, egal, oder? ‚Ein Malfoy braucht das nicht'?!"

"Nun Granger, wie gestern schon gesagt -", er war aufgestanden und genau vor ihrem Gesicht. "- Menschen ändern sich!", flüsterte er nur mehr und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen.

Hermine war mit einem Mal verstummt, sie hatte den Mund geöffnet schloss ihn aber wieder, diese grauen Augen hatten sie tatsächlich wegtreten lassen… Sie hatte komplett vergessen, was sie sagen wollte.

"... ähm." sie schluckte leise.

"Ja, Hermine?"

_´Schon wieder!´_ war ihr einziger Gedanke, als sie ihren Namen hörte, sie war zwar gerade physisch in der Bibliothek, aber psychisch war sie ganz wo anders.

Draco grinste etwas.

"Wir sehen uns!" Er wich zurück, nahm sein Büchlein und verschwand, so wie er gekommen war aus der Bibliothek.

Hermine blickte ihm noch länger nach bis sie den Kopf schüttelte, einmal tief ein- und ausatmete und ihre Gedanken wieder ordnete.

_´Draco Malfoy. Was zum Henker noch mal ist mit ihm los? Er kann, wenn er will, normal - nett will ich nicht sagen - aber normal. Ja, er kann normal sein´_ Sie nickte noch kurz bevor sie das Buch zuschlug und ebenfalls den Tisch und dann die Bibliothek verlies.

**TBC**

**-------------  
**

**Autorsnote **

Kapitel 2... und wie war es?

Ich weiß, es ist vielleicht etwas zäh. Aber das ändert sich noch 100 prozentig!!!

**-------**

**und Reviewantworten:**

Erstmal **DANKE** an allevon euch **´**alledurchknuddel´!!!!!

AT **anyjule:** Hier ist der nächste Teil, hoffe gefällt dir auch :)

AT **Tina: **´räusper´ der neue Teil, hoffe er hat gepasst :)

AT **brady (spinelli):** sorry, sorry, sorry… ich weiß es hat wieder länger gedauert… aber ich hoffe du liest trotzdem weiter :).

AT **Rory-Babe**: hier is es ja endlich… ;)

AT **Rory-Elli:** DANKE ´rotwerd´

**AT crimegirl: **DANKE :). Nun ja… wegen dem Happy End… dazu sag ich jetzt noch nichts... ich hab das Ende nämlich schon… (den Epilog, und das letzte Kapitel ist schon im Kopf) und nun ja ich werd es, zu fast 100, nicht mehr ändern…

AT **anonym: **Bitteschön… es geht endlich weiter… :)

**P.S.:** Ich bin mir nicht sicher dass ich vor Weihnachten, oder besser, vor Neu Jahr noch update. Deswegen wünsche ich euch allen jetzt schon mal **Frohe Weihnachten** **und einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr! **

Ach und…** Reviews **sind immer wieder gerne erwünscht **´zwinker´**

´kizzes´ Sunny :)


	4. Streit

**Disclaimer **(Wie immer eben): Nichts außer dem Plot (fast) gehört mir, nur J. K. Rowling.

**Erst Mal: **Allein ein Frohes Neues Jahr (etwas verspätet), hoffe ihr seit alle gut gerutscht :).

**Autors Note: **Es hat wieder etwas - länger-gedauert… Ich hatte gehofft dass ich mehr Zeit in den Ferien habe… ich hab mich getäuscht :(… ich bin zwar vor dem PC gesessen aber irgendwie wollte nichts kommen...  
ABER… schlussendlich hat es doch geklappt ;).  
Nun ich hoffe es gefällt euch…

**Viel Spaß beim lesen :)**

**Kapitel 3:** Streit.

Der restliche Dienstag war wie im Fluge vergangen.

Hermine hatte sich zu Ron und Harry gesellt und redete mit ihnen darüber, was nach Hogwarts kommen würde, schließlich kam ihr letzter Tag immer näher. Mit jeder Stunde, Minute, Sekunde, die vergangen war, war das Ende immer deutlicher zu sehen.

Harry würde wohl, ja, Harry würde wohl Auror werden, Ron wie es schien ebenso, denn die UTZ dafür hatte er bravourös gemeistert. Ja genau, Ronald Weasley hatte die UTZ geschafft, um Auror werden zu können.

Hermine hingegen wollte etwas ganz anderen machen.

"Archäologien für die Zauberer."

"Was?" kam es sofort von Ron.

"Ja! Mich hat das ganze Mysterium um Ägypten schon immer interessiert und jetzt wo ich die Chance dazu habe, nehme ich sie auch an! Außerdem kann ich viel reisen und neue Sprachen lerne ich auch noch so nebenbei!"

Die zwei Jungs ihr gegenüber sahen sie doch etwas verwundert und geschockt an. "Ich dachte 100 du wirst irgendwas im Ministerium machen, oder auch Aurorin werden." antwortete ihr gleich Harry.

Hermine lächelte. "Ja. wollte ich zuerst auch, bis ich mit McGonagall gesprochen habe und sie mir diese Arbeit angeboten hatte."

"McGonagall. Dir?"

"Ja Ron! Sie hat Verbindungen nach Ägypten und dort wird jemand qualifiziertes gesucht. Da ich die beste Schülerin bin, die Hogwarts nun verlässt, haben sie mich sofort genommen. Außerdem arbeite ich ja fürs Ministerium, nur eben nicht in London, sondern in Kairo!"

"Aber Hermine...", Ron wollte schon wieder etwas dagegen sagen, doch sah er Harrys Blick, also änderte er schnell seine Frage "..wie lange bist du dann weg?"

"Länger.", sagte sie leicht bitter. "Aber ich komme wieder!"

"Wie lange genau?" hackte Harry nach, mit ‚Länger' wollte er sich nicht zufrieden geben.

"6 Monate. Mindestens." sagte sie langsam.

"6 MONATE? 1 halbes Jahr?" fragte Ron erschütternd nach.

Hermine nickte leicht. "Zu Weihnachten werde ich nicht hier sein."

"Wann fährst du weg?" fragte Harry. ohne auf das andere weiter einzugehen.

"Sonntag. Diesen Sonntag!" antwortete sie ruhig.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst?!"

"Doch Ron, ich werde diesen Sonntag für 6 Monate weg gehen"

"Hermine, 6 Monate sind eine lange Zeit!"

"Harry.", sie hatte ihren Kopf wieder zu ihm gedreht und lächelte etwas. "Ich werde schon klar kommen! Ich werde nicht mal viel Zeit haben um an irgendetwas anderes denken zu können." Sie wandte ihren Blick von Harrys Gesicht ab um ins Feuer des Kamins zu blicken, erst nach einigen Minuten Stille schaute sie zwischen Ron und Harry hin und her.

"Sie setzen nun schon fest auf mich, Harry. Ron. Versteht doch, ich will und muss das machen!" Sie blickte die zwei mit einem warmherzigen Blick an.

Ron und Harry wechselten gegenseitig kurze Blicke, bevor jeder von ihnen nickte. Sie verstanden sie, auch wenn es hieße Hermine für 6 Monte nicht zu sehen.

Hermine fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, sie hatte es ihnen sagen müssen. und heute war nun der einzige Tag dafür gewesen, sie hatte wirklich mit allem gerechnet, immerhin sagte sie es ihnen 4 Tage bevor sie fuhr und doch verstanden sie es. "Danke!" Sie stand auf und umarmte jeden der beiden länger, bevor sie gleich darauf aufs Portraitloch zuging.

"Ich werd ins Bett gehen, Jungs!"

Die beiden nickten.

"Eins noch!"

Die zwei blickten sie fragend an.

"Lasst uns nicht darüber reden. Lasst uns diese letzten Tage hier in Hogwarts noch genießen, einverstanden?"

Harry blickte sie länger an. "Okay.! Diese Tage werden noch die Besten werden!"

Ron nickte zustimmend. "Genau! Das werden sie!"

Hermine lächelte die zwei abermals an und verlies den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum mit einem "Gute Nacht, ihr zwei!" endgültig.

Sie ging geradewegs in ihren und Malfoys Turm zurück, dort angekommen ging sie schnurstracks auf ihr Zimmer zu, wo sie sich gleich schnell und lautlos ins Bett legte.

Sie schloss die Augen, atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, bevor es dann doch passierte. Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über die Wangen. Sie hatte sie zuvor so glorreich zurückgehalten, doch nun kamen sie hemmungslos ihre Wangern herunter.

Sie versuchte sie wegzuwischen, doch es gelang ihr einfach nicht, immer weiter kamen sie, immer mehr.

Jetzt wo der Tag der Abreise näher kam, wo sie es Harry und Ron gesagt hatte, fühlte sie sich gar nicht mehr so stark wie sie sich zuvor gegeben hatte.

6 Monate waren nun mal eine sehr lange Zeit!

Eine zu lange Zeit?

_´Nein!´, sagte _sie gleich zu sich selbst und wischte die Tränen bestimmend weg._ ´Du willst das Hermine! Es ist deine Chance und du liebst es bestimmt!! Außerdem gibt es Eulen!´ _Sie nickte zu sich selbst.

Auch wenn sie ihre Freunde vermissen würde, dieser Job gehörte einfach ihr!

_´Ich werde es schaffen!´_

Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und schaute noch länger aus dem Fenster, dachte noch über einiges nach, bis ihre Augenlieder doch schwerer wurden und sie nach einiger Zeit einschlief.

**---**

"Hey Weasley. geh mir gefälligst aus dem Weg!!" hörte man eine zischende und zu gleich kalte Stimme hinter Ginny. Sie musste sich nicht extra umdrehen um zu wissen wer es war.

"Wenn das nicht Malfoy ist. Heute so freundlich?" meinte das Mädchen sarkastisch und blickte den blonden Slytherin abfällig an.

Draco der ohnehin schon gereizt war musste sich schwer zusammen reißen Ginny nicht gleich aus dem Weg zu schubsen. "Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, also geh mir endlich aus dem Weg, verstanden?" Es lag ein leicht drohender Unterton in seiner Stimme, was auch Ginny sofort raushörte.

"Versuch mir nicht zu drohen!" Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Warum auch? Sie waren hier in Hogwarts, was sollte er schon großartig tun? Wahrscheinlich war es aber auch Ron, der sie etwas mutiger machte. Eben dieser war gerade neben Draco aufgetaucht und blickte kurz zwischen den beiden hin und her.

"Malfoy, was suchst du hier?" begann Ron ruhig, doch sah man ihm an, dass er sich krampfhaft zurückhalten musste. Auch Hermine und Harry waren nun angekommen und beobachteten alles schweigend.

"Noch ein Weasley. Gibt es hier vielleicht irgendwo ein Nest von dem ich nichts weiß?" Das einzige, das Draco wollte, war den Gang weiter zu gehen, doch was er nun bekam war eine weitere Auseinandersetzung mit keinem geringeren als Ronald Weasley.

"Ginny, was hat er gemacht?" fragte sie Ron nun, lies Draco aber nicht aus den Augen. "Zu deiner Information Weaslbe: Ich will hier nur vorbei, doch deine Schwester (er betonte das Wort etwas genervt) lässt mich nicht weiter gehen"

"Wenn ich die Meinung eines kleinen Todessers wissen wollte hätte ich dich gefragt, hab ich aber nicht"

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung wie lange das noch so hin und her ging, bis das geschah, was ihr wieder die Augen öffnete. Sie war nur schweigend hinter Ron, neben Harry gestanden, bis... ja bis Draco scheinbar der Kragen platze und zuschlug.

Genau in Rons Magen.

Ron sackte auf die Knie, darauf war er einfach nicht gefasst, es war zu schnell und unverhofft gekommen.

"Ron!" Hermine rannte gleich zu ihm und kniete sich neben ihn hin. Ginny und Harry taten es ihr sofort gleich.

"Ron... geht's dir gut?!" fragte Hermine gleich, als sie neben ihm zum Knien kam.

Draco grinste derweil nur und ging nun endlich seinen Weg weiter.  
"Geht... schon" sagte Ron schmerzverzerrt und sich den Magen haltend.  
"Dass wird er büßen, dieses elendigliche Frettchen" war es wütend aus Harry Mund zu hören und wollte Draco schon nach eilen.

"Bring ihn auf die Krankenstation, Harry...", hielt ihn Hermine aber auf, "Ich werd mit Malfoy reden." Und kaum hatte sie das gesagt war sie auch schon weg.

"Her... mine, bleib da!" rief ihr Ron nach, musste aber gleich darauf husten. Hermine hörte ihn gar nicht mehr, sie war Malfoy schon auf den Fersen, so leicht würde er nicht davon kommen... und sie hatte sich gedacht, dass er sich geändert hätte... wie dumm von ihr.

"Komm... bringen wir ihn auf die Krankenstation" mischte sich Ginny ein und half Ron, mit Harry zusammen auf.

Harry nickte und zusammen gingen sie auf die Krankenstation.

**---**

"MALFOY" hörte er hinter sich und blieb stehen. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah eine rennende Hermine auf ihn zukommen.

"Hermine" fing er freundlich an, so als wäre der Streit gerade eben nie passiert.

"Spar dir deine Nettigkeiten, Malfoy!" spie sie gleich aus, als sie vor ihm zum Stehen kam.

Draco sah sie verwundert an. "Was ist los?"

"Was los ist? Hast du das gerade eben schon wieder vergessen?", sie zeigte mit der Hand den Gang hinunter, von wo sie gerade gekommen war. "RON?!"

"Weaslbe. Was kann ich dafür, wenn er das nicht aushält."

"Malfoy, du..", sie starrte ihn wütend an.

"Was ich?" er blickte ihr standhaft entgegen.

"Wie konnte ich bloß daran gedacht haben, dass du dich geändert hast?! Du bist der gleiche arrogante Idiot, der du immer warst! Jeder Gedanke an dich war die reinste Verschwendung. Du BIST und BLEIBST das gleiche Frettchen von eh und je!" schrie sie in am Ende schon an.

Draco musste sich beherrschen, damit ihm nicht gleich der Mund aufging. "H-."

"Spar dir deine Worte in Zukunft für ein anderes Schlammblut auf, dass dann auf dich reinfällt. NICHT mit mir!" Sie drehte sich um und wollte den gleichen Weg wieder zurück gehen, als sie am Arm gepackt und umgedreht wurde.

Sie blickte in diese grauen Augen, die sie schon so oft so wunderschön gefunden hatte, doch heute, jetzt, waren es normale Augen, denen sie mit all ihrem Hass den sie aufbringen konnte entgegen blickte.

„Hermine, hör mir.."

"FASS mich nicht an!", fuhr sie ihn gleich an ohne ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen und riss ihre Hand gleich wieder los.

Sie ging etwas auf ihn zu. "Was du auch immer sagen wolltest, vergiss es!" Sie hatte drohend den Finger gehoben "DU kannst mich vergessen! Lass mich in Ruhe und sprich mich NIE WIEDER an!" Ihr war es egal ob man sie im ganzen Kerker hören konnte, das musste gesagt werden!

Sie drehte sich danach abermals um und wollte nun endlich gehen, doch abermals wurde sie auch aufgehalten.

"Jetzt hör mir z-"

,KLATSCH'

Hermine riss sich wieder von ihm los. "Was hast du von dem gerade Gesagten nicht verstanden?", sie ging einige Schritte zurück. "LASS MICH IN RUHE!!"

Sie drehte sich nun wirklich um und rannte davon, sie spürte die Blicke von Draco in ihrem Nacken, doch sie würde ihnen sicher nicht nachgeben.

_´NEIN´_

Sie rannte einfach weiter, aus dem Kerker, aus Hogwarts, aus ihrem Leben?  
Am See lehnte sie sich an einen Baum, langsam ging sie in die Hocke und blickte starr gerade aus.

_´Wie konnte ich so dumm sein und jemals nur einen guten Gedanken an ihn verschwenden? Hermine du bist so dumm. Einfach nur dumm!´_ Sie legte ihren Kopf auf die Knie.

_´Warum hat er das getan? Warum hab ich daran geglaubt, dass er sich geändert ha?. W a r u m?´_

Noch länger blieb sie am See sitzen und dachte an ihn, über Draco Malfoy nach. Als die Sonne schon fast ganz verschwunden war hatte sie sich erhoben und war zurück ins Schloss gegangen, zurück in ihr Leben, um die letzten Tage hier, in Hogwarts, in ihrem zu Hause, zu verbringen.

**----**

Draco hatte ihr nur noch stumm nachgeblickt. Eine Hand auf der Wange, wo er gerade eine Ohrfeige von ihr abbekommen hatte.

Dass hatte wirklich gesessen. Er sollte sie in Ruhe lassen. Er würde sie in Ruhe lassen.

Zumindest bis Samstag.

Er blieb noch länger auf dem gleichen Punkt stehen, bevor er sich doch umdrehte und den Gang weiter ging.

TBC

---------------

**Autorsnote 2:**

Kapitel 3 ist fertig… noch ein Kapitel und wir sind aus Hogwarts heraußen. Jetzt hoffe ich ein Mal, dass euch dieses Kapitel wieder gefallen hat. Jedenfalls freue ich mich schon auf die **Reviews** von euch (Kritik oder Lob, ich verkrafte alles, will nämlich wissen wie es euch gefallen hat, oder ob es euch überhaupt nicht gefallen hat).

Eine kleine Vorschau:  
**Kapitel 4:** Der Abschluss(ball).

bis dahin ´kizzes´ Sunny :)

-----

Bevor ich es noch vergesse, möchte ich mich bei allen die **reviewt** haben bedanken:

**princess brady** _(DANKE ´knutsch´, ach die Namen sind ja egal… freu mich das du weiter liest :)), _**h0n3ym0on **_(kann net mehr sagen ausser DANKE dir ´knuddel´)_, **Rory-Babe** _(DANKE auch dir (auchfür dieHilfe ;))! Und noch immer zu zäh?!,_ **Rory-Elli** _(DANKE für deine Review ´abknutsch´ ;). Hoffe du bist gut ins Neue Jahr gekommen )_** TryPepper **_(ähm… so dass sie soo toll is hab ich nie geschrieben… wenn du dass aber so interpretierst , trotzdem DANKE auch dir ´knuddel´)_


	5. Abschluss ball

**Disclaimer **(Wie immer eben): Nichts außer dem Plot (fast) gehört mir, nur J. K. Rowling.

**Autors Note** (liest das eigentlich jemand?): Also…. ja... mich gibt's auch noch. Doch, spätestens wenn ihr das Kapitel lest werdet ihr merken das es das längste bis jetzt ist und daher auch einige Zeit gebraucht hat um zu entstehen… DOCH ich habs doch noch geschafft :). Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!  
Wie ja schon im letzten Kapitel gesagt, geht es um den Abschluss und den dazugehörigen Ball… und da es so ein langes Kapitel ist… hatte ich mir schon gedacht es auf 2 Teile aufzusplittern. Da ihr aber so lange nichts zu lesen hattet ´sich versteck´ lasse ich es nur für euch ganz… (bin ich nicht lieb zu euch ´smile´)

(Ahja: Reviewantworten, nach dem Kapitel)

Jetzt aber:** Viel Spaß beim Lesen **

**Kapitel 4:** Abschluss(ball)

Heute war es also so weit, der letzte Tag hier… in Hogwarts, hier… in England.

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett und blickte aus dem Fenster, wo sie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages sah. Bald würde die Sonne ganz aufgegangen sein und diesen letzen, allerletzten Tag einleiten.

Langsam erhob sie sich und ging noch immer schlaftrunken zum Schrank und verschwand darauf im Bad. Kaum 10 Minuten später kam sie wieder heraus und stellet sich, im nun, Sonnenüberflutetem Zimmer zum Fenster und blickte, schön wie zuvor, hinaus.

2 Tage waren schon seit dem Streit von ihr und Draco vergangen, 2 Tage, die ihr wie die Ewigkeit vorkamen.

_´Warum… Hermine, warum kommst du dir so leer, so verlassen vor… Warum.. ja… warum fehlt dir Draco? Er hat einen deiner besten Freunde zusammengeschlagen… Nicht direkt zusammengeschlagen, aber zumindest geschlagen…´ _sie seufzte und blickte wieder hinaus.

_´Und doch fehlt er dir… du hast ihn seit Mittwoch nicht mal mehr wirklich gesehen, mit ihm geredet schon gar nicht… Ich vermisse den neuen, den netten Draco... der, der mich wie einen Menschen behandelt hat, der, der mich in seinen Augen versinken lies; Ich vermisse dich Draco Malfoy…´_ sie schüttelte den Kopf und richtete den Blick auf den Boden.

_´Und genau deshalb darf ich ihn nicht vermissen, er ist und bleibt ein Malfoy… Lucius Malfoys Sohn… Todesser… Schlammblut Hasser… Granger-Verachter´_ sie drehte sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung um und verlies den Schulsprecherturm, nicht darauf achtend ob ein gewisser Slytherin im Gemeinschaftsraum saß oder nicht.

Sie machte sich gleich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm, wo sie von Ron und Harry schon erwartet wurde.

„Ron… Harry!" sie umarmte die zwei einfach mal so, das hatte sie sowieso schon länger nicht mehr gemacht.

„Hermine" antworteten die Beiden lächelnd und erwiderten ihre Umarmung gleich.

Hermine lies die zwei wieder los und hakte sich bei ihnen ein „Und… gehen wir frühstücken!" fragte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Einstimmiges Nicken war die Antwort der Beiden, die, wie sie bemerkte, doch noch ziemlich verschlafen dreinschauten „Gut!" sie ging einfach los und zog die Beiden mit.

„Wie kannst du so früh so munter sein?" gähnte Ron neben ihr.

„Macht der Gewohnheit, Ron!" sagte sie mit einer Fröhlichkeit, die beinnahe schon strafbar war um 9 Uhr Morgens, an einem Samstag.

„Hermine… wie sie leibt und lebt!" scherzte Harry darauf; Ron nickte nur zustimmend."

„Ihr zwei seit die Besten", sie drückte ihnen einen Kuss auf die Wange, „Ihr werdet mir ganz sicher fehlen"!"

„Du wirst uns auch fehlen, Hermine!" gab ihr Ron gleich die Antwort, für sie beide zusammen.

Hermine blieb einfach stehen und zog die zwei wieder in eine Umarmung, sie kämpfte damit, keine Tränen zu zeigen und es gelang ihr auch einigermaßen gut. „Vergesst mich nicht ganz!" flüsterte sie zu ihnen, hätte sie lauter gesprochen wären ihre Tränen bestimmt ausgebrochen und hätten sich doch den Weg über die Wangen gesucht.

„Werden wir ganz bestimmt nicht, wie sollten wir auch… wir werden Freunde fürs Leben bleiben!" Harry zog sie weiter zu sich.

„Wenn du wieder da bist, wird's erst Mal eine Willkommens Party geben! Mach dich darauf gefasst!" lächelte Ron ihr zu und schlang seine Arme etwas fester um sie.

Hermine lachte leise, sie wusste dass ihre zwei besten Freunde sie nie vergessen würden, ein kleiner Teil würde immer bei ihnen sein, ob sie wollte oder nicht. „Danke!" hauchte sie leise, bevor sie ihren Weg zur Großen Halle fortsetzen.

**-**

Einen halben Tag später stand sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer und war dabei ihre Sachen für heute Abend herauszuhängen. Als sie das gemacht hatte, ging es an das Koffer packen.

Wie sie das hasste, Koffer packen hieß jedes Mal Abschied nehmen zu müssen. Diese Mal fiel es ihr besonders schwer. Sie musste Abschied von Hogwarts nehmen, von ihrem zu Hause, dass es jetzt für 7 lange Jahre war. Doch auch von ihrem Freunden, ja, sie würde sie spätestens in 6 Monaten wieder sehen, trotzdem.

Als sie den Koffer, bis auf die Sachen von morgen fertig gepackt hatte, stellte sie diesen wieder unter ihr Bett und blickte auf die Uhr ´_4… gut, um 7 fängt alles an…_´ sie nickte kurz zu sich selbst und verschwand im Bad, wo sie sich erstmal ein entspannendes Bad gönnte.

**-**

18:50 Uhr.

Hermine stand fertig angezogen und mit Hocksteckfrisur vor dem Spiegel, in ihrem Zimmer. Sie richtete noch das ein oder andere Detail an ihren Haaren und ihrem Schmuck (der nur aus einer silbernen Kette mit einem herzförmigen Anhänger und lagen, dazupassenden, Ohrringen bestand).

Sie nahm den Umhang vom Bett und zog ihn über ihr dunkelrotes Kleid (sie hatte ein schulterfreies, bodenlanges Kleid an, das durch eine Korsage gehalten wurde. Es war bis etwa zu den Knien anliegend und ab dort wurde es weitläufig). Langsam ging sie aus ihrem Zimmer und wurde dort schon von Draco erwartet.

Es war nun mal Brauch, dass das Schulsprecherpaar zu den offiziellen Feierlichkeiten gemeinsam erschienen.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung was er darunter trug, sein Umhang verdeckte, noch, alles.

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und blickte das erste Mal nach 2 Tagen in diesen grauen Augen, die ihre nicht mehr losließen. Erst als sie vor ihm stand löste er den Blick von ihren Augen und hielt ihre Hand zum einhaken hin, was sie nach einige zögerlichen Momenten auch tat.

Er nickte noch leicht; welches sie ebenso mit einem Nicken erwiderte und ging dann schweigend in Richtung Große Halle, wo sich schon alle eingefunden hatten.

Kaum dass sie und Draco vor der Halle ankamen, wandten sich wahrlich alle Blicke auf die zwei und Getuschel ging leise durch die Runde.

_´Was denken die denn schon wieder… sie wissen ganz genau, dass das Schulsprecherpaar gemeinsam kommen muss… bzw. soll_´ war ihr erster Gedanke als sie die Blicke und das Getuschel der Schüler wahrgenommen hatte.

**-**

„… Nun, da ich meine Rede beendet habe-„ ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das gerade noch so ernste Gesicht des Schulleiters, „möchten wir die Zeugnisse austeilen".

Mit dem ‚wir' meinte Dumbledore sich und die 4 Hauslehrer Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick und Professor Sprout „Jeder eurer Hauslehrer wird nach dem Alphabet geordnet die Schüler aus seinem Haus ausrufen… kommt dann einfach und holt euch euer Zeugnisse ab" er lächelte abermals und stellte sich in der Reiche, hinten an.

Professor Sprout trat einen Schritt nach vorne und verkündete den ersten Namen. „Abbot, Hannah!"

Ein Mädchen mit blonden, langen Haaren trat sicher nach vorne und holte sich mit einem Handschlag von Professor Sprout und Dumbledore ihr Zeugnis ab. Danach begab sie sich zurück zu ihrem Platz und der nächste Name wurde kaum, dass sie auf ihrem Platz war, aufgerufen.

**-**

So ging es auch weiter, bis nur noch „Blaise Zabini" übrig war. Er wurde noch von Snape aufgerufen, stand auf und holte sein Zeugnis um sich nach dem Händen schütteln wieder hinzusetzen.

Albus trat danach noch ein letztes Mal nach vorne „Nun, da ihr alle eure Zeugnisse habt, möchte ich euch nur noch mitteilen wer dieses Jahr die besten Abschlüsse haben." Dumbledore blickte durch seine halbmondförmige Brille direkt zu Hermine und Draco, bis er dann weiter sprach. „Darf ich Miss Hermine Granger und Mister Draco Malfoy nach vorne bitten…" er begann zu klatschen als er die zwei aufgerufen hatte.

Hermine und Draco, standen auf und begaben sich unter Applaus der Häuser nach vorne zu Albus, der, als sie vorne waren, weiter sprach.

„Nun… Ich darf Ihnen ihre Auszeichnungen überreichen… und Mister Malfoy… auch wenn sie zwei Ohnegleichen weniger haben, bedeutet das nicht die Welt…" er schmunzelte Draco etwas an, als er ihm seine Auszeichnung überreichte.

Er hatte das Geheimnis doch noch gelüftet… Hermine war besser als Draco und er, ein ‚Malfoy' stand unter einer Muggelgeborenen, unter Granger. Was für eine Blamage.

Draco funkelte ihn kurz an, lies sich aber nichts Weiteres anmerken. Nachdem sie endlich ihre Auszeichnungen bekommen und sich auch noch nett bedankt hatten, drehten sie sich um und gingen wieder zu ihren Plätzen zurück.

„NUN…" hörte man abermals Dumbledore lächelnd sagen, „Ich denke ich habe lange genug geredet… Lasst den Ball beginnen!" einen Schwenker seines Zauberstabs beendete den offiziellen Teil und eröffnete den Ball.

Dort wo die Schüler gerade noch gesessen hatten, war nun die Tanzfläche, auf den Seiten standen einige Tische, ein Buffet war auf der Seite der Halle aufgestellt und eine Bühne war dort entstanden wo die Lehrer gerade noch gestanden hatten (Es spielten die Schwestern des Schicksals).

Schnell hatten die Schüler ihre Umhänge verschwinden lassen und verteilten sich in ihre typischen Gruppen, unterhielten sich ausgelassen oder tanzten. Sie hatten einfach Spaß.

**-**

Hermine hatte sich etwas von Ron und Harry entfernt, sie wollte das ganze vom Rand her beobachten, alles noch einfangen.

Ausgelassene Stimmung sah man von da und dort.

Lachen, Klatschen, Rufe, tanzende Paare… mitten drinnen Draco Malfoy… mit…

_´Parkinson und… Draco_´ am liebsten wäre sie zu ihnen gegangen und hätte gefragt was sie da taten, doch kaum hatte sie das zu Ende gedacht verwarf sie den Gedanken auch schon wieder.

Nur schwer wandte sie sich von den 2 ab, als sich ihre Augen doch noch, auch nur für 2 Sekunden, trafen, musste sie wegblicken.

_´Er hat Hundertprozentig wo anders hingesehen… warum sollte er gerade mich, hier hinten beachten? Ich stehe im letzen Winkel der Halle… es war ganz bestimmt nicht ich, genug andere stehen vor m-´_ sie hatte den Blick wieder auf die Tanzfläche gerichtet und konnte ihren Augen gerade nicht trauen. Er kam genau auf sie zu… sie blickte nach links und rechts, doch sonst stand hier keine Mensch… nur sie, Hermine Jane Granger. Er hatte Parkenson einfach stehen gelassen und war hierher unterwegs, sie konnte das einfach nicht glauben. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf wieder in seine Richtung, als sich ihre Augen auch schon trafen. Seine Augen fesselten ihre, sein Blick war auf sie gerichtet, auf sonst niemanden und ihrer auf ihn.

Als er ihr langsam immer näher kam musste sie feststellen, dass ihm der Anzug, den er trug, verdammt gut stand und hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, war ihr die Röte ins Gesicht geschossen.

_´Beruhig dich Hermine! Ruhig… es ist doch nur Malfoy – Draco – der… der… der verdammt gut aussieht… argh. Was ist heute nur mit dir los? Beruhig dich einfach wieder…_ ´ sie stand noch immer so da und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter, irgendwie wollte sie fliehen, weglaufen, davonrennen… doch sie blieb stehen und rührte sich einfach nicht.

Bis er vor ihr stehen blieb „Na, so alleine?" er lächelte sie charmant an.

_´Dieses Lächeln… hmmm´_ „Was?" sie hatte ihm nicht zugehört… das Lächeln war zu faszinierend gewesen… sie hoffte jetzt nur, dass sie nicht geseufzt hatte.

„Ob du hier so allein bist?" wiederholte er grinsend.

_´Warum grinst er denn jetzt so… hab ich vorher etwa doch geseufzt...´ _„Wie du siehst… ja" antworte sie ihm schnell, sich selbst wieder unter Kontrolle habend.

„Du siehst heute Abend, richtig… bezaubernd aus!"

_´Hat er das gerade wirklich gesagt?´ _„Bitte?" fragte sie ungläubig nach.

„Du hörst mir heute wohl gar nicht zu… Ich sagte, dass du heute bezaubernd aussiehst" antwortete er abermals grinsend.

_´Ja… er hatte es tatsächlich gesagt… ein Kompliment? Ein Kompliment aus seinem Mund? An mich?´_ Hätte er jetzt in ihr Inneres sehen können… hätte er zu lachen angefangen… denn das Gesicht, das sie gerade in Gedanken machte… drückte äußerste Verwunderung aus „Danke…" sagte sie dann aber doch noch, etwas verlegen lächelnd.

„Wartest du hier auf jemanden, oder darf man dich… entführen?" er war ihrem Ohr näher gekommen und hatte das ‚entführen' leise in ihr Ohr geflüstert. Bevor er den Kopf wieder zurückzog und sie abermals anblickte und etwas grinste, als er ihren Blick sah.

Ihr Blick war starr gerade ausgerichtet, als er das in ihr Ohr geflüstert hatte… sie hatte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut gespürt und es trieb ihr abermals die Röte ins Gesicht… sie musste sich wirklich beherrschen um nicht gleich schreiend aus der Halle zu rennen… das konnte doch niemals der Draco Malfoy sein, den sie seit 7 Jahren zu kenne vermutete…

_´Langsam glaub ich, das hier ist alle ein Traum, nur eine Fata Morgana…´_ sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und blickte ihn wieder an.

„Nein, ich warte auf niemanden, aber das kann sich noch ändern, je nachdem wohin man mich entführen will… und wer" sagte sie mit einer Sicherheit, von der sie selber nicht wusste woher sie stammt.

Draco sagte nichts darauf, er hackte ihre Hand einfach bei ihm ein und führte sie Richtung Ausgang, durch die Eingangshalle und dann ganz hinaus.

Weg vom Ball.

Weg vom Eingang.

Weg vom Schloss.

Er führte sie einfach schweigend zum See.

Hermine hatte sich ja quasi nicht mehr wehren können, geschweige denn dass sie sich wehren wollte; zuerst hatte sie Bedenken, doch kaum, dass sie draußen waren verging der Gedanke wieder und sie freute sich insgeheim hier mit ihm zu sein. Alleine unter dem Sternenhimmel. Vergessen war der Streit vor 2 Tagen, vergessen war die Wut auf ihn, alles wie weggeblasen.

Langsam kamen sie beiden dem Ufer näher und noch immer schwiegen sie. Erst als sie wirklich vor dem Seeufer standen drehte sich Draco zu ihr und begann zu reden „Es tut mir Leid…"

Hermine blickte ihn verwundert und fragend an „Was tut dir Leid?"

Draco drehte den Kopf wieder zum See und blickte hinaus „Das mit Weasley, vor 2 Tagen... mir ist eine… Sicherung durchgebrannt!" Man merkte richtig, dass es ihm schwer fiel sich zu entschuldigen aber… er tat es trotzdem.

Ihr war wirklich der Mund aufgegangen _´Hat er gerade zugegeben einen Fehler gemacht zu haben?´_ „Ähm…" warum fühlte sich diese, vor 2 Tagen, gerechtfertigte Ohrfeige, jetzt, heute, hier, so falsch an?

„Mir tut es auch Leid" fügte sie noch zu diesem ‚ähm' hinzu.

„Was?" nun blickte er sie fragend an?

„Die Ohrfeige, vor 2 Tagen…" sagte sie, während dessen sie auf den See blickte und seinen Blick auf sich spürte.

„Sie war gerechtfertigt!" antwortete er gleich darauf, „Ich hätte Weasley nicht einfach so eine verpas-"

Draco stoppte abrupt, als er die Finger auf seinen Lippen spürte, er wendete den Blick von der Seite zu ihr hinunter und blickte in ihre, in diese braunen Augen.

„Lass es…" sagte sie in einem Flüsterton, „Wir hatten beide Unrecht!" sie blickte, als sie das sagte, in seine Augen. Diese grauen, tiefen Weiten seiner Augen.

Draco nickte nur und nahm langsam die Finger mit seiner Hand von seinem Mund.

Hermine lächelte etwas, als sie ihn nicken sah und als er ihre Hand dann in seiner hielt, war ihr Blick nur mehr auf ihre Hände gerichtet. Nie hatte sie gedacht so sanft von ihm berührt zu werden oder dass er überhaupt ‚so' sein konnte.

„Es tut mir Leid" war es wieder von ihm zu hören, diese Mal aber leiser als zuvor.

Hermine kannte sich jetzt nicht mehr aus. Sie hatte ihm doch gerade gesagt, dass er es lassen sollte. „Was me-" sie war verstummt.

**-**

„Hast du Hermine gesehen?" war es nach einiger Zeit vom Rotschopf zu hören, der wieder neben Harry aufgetaucht war.

„Sie war gerade vorher noch dahinten…" Harry deutete auf den Punkt, wo Hermine noch vor kurzem gestanden war.

„Na ja… ähm… dort ist sie aber nicht mehr…" antwortete ihm Ron.

„Vielleicht ist sie spazieren gegangen!" schlussfolgerte Harry einfach mal.

Ron überlegte kurz und nickte dann zustimmend, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und in der Menge verschwand. Harry tat es ihm gleich.

**-**

Hermine kannte sich nicht mehr aus, was machte er da, warum? ‚ER' hasste sie doch… aber wenn ‚ER' sie hasste, warum küsste ‚ER' sie, Hermine gerade?

Warum genoss sie es, wenn sie ihn hasste…

Hasste sie ihn überhaupt noch?

Warum lies sie es einfach zu…

Gefiel es ihr?

Warum…

Sie schaltete einfach ihre Gedanken ab, schloss die Augen und begann den Kuss zu erwidern.

War es das, was sie wollte, schon die ganze Zeit über. IHN? Draco?

Draco lächelte etwas gegen ihre Lippen. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Hüften und zog sie näher zu sich, erst dann lies er ihre Hand los und legte diese auf ihren Rücken.

Hermine lies es zu, sie währte sich nicht. Als er gelächelt hatte, musste sie ebenfalls lächeln und schlang, als sie so nah bei ihm stand, die Hände um seinen Nacken und zog ihn ebenfalls noch etwas mehr zu sich herunter.

Seine Hand strich sanft ihren Rücken auf und ab und verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf ihrer Haut… das Gefühl sammelte sich in ihrem Magen und sie dachte das tausend Schmetterlinge herumflogen. Alles nur durch diesen Kuss?

Nach einigen Minuten erst lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und blickten dem jeweils anderen in die Augen.

Und ob sie das wollte! Deswegen hatte sie ihn auch so vermisst, sie war drauf und dran sich in ihn zu…

„Es geht nicht" fing sie leise an und wandte den Blick von ihm ab. Ihr Verstand hatte sich leider wieder gemeldet.

Sie hielt ihm gleich den Mund zu, so dass er erst gar nicht antworten konnte oder widersprechen wollte. Den Blick hatte sie wieder auf ihn gerichtet.

„Erstens. Ich bin ein Schlammblut und du Reinblut" sie sagte mit Absicht Schlammblut.

„Zweitens. Dein Vater würde dich enterben und mich töten!" sie trat einen Schritt zurück, löste sich aus den Händen von Dracos, lies die Hand aber auf seinem Mund beruhen.

„Und…Drittens. Ich werde Morgen für mindestens 6 Monate nach Kairo gehen… oder auch länger!" sie wandte nun abermals den Blick von ihm ab, seinen ungläubigen Blick konnte sie nicht mit ansehen.

Langsam zog sie ihre Hand zurück „Vergiss mich einfach Malfoy… so wie ich dich vergessen werde… so wie ich alles, was in der letzen Woche Geschen ist vergessen werde!" sie hatte ihm bei dem ganzen Satz standhaft in die Augen gesehen und es klang äußerst glaubwürdig…

Kurz blieb sie noch so stehen, bevor sie an ihm vorbei, zurück ins Schloss rannte und ihn dort, am Ufer, perplex stehen lies.

Gegen die Tränen konnte sie nun nicht mehr ankämpfen, die rannen ihr nun in Strömen über ihre Wangen und tropfen auf ihr Kleid.

_´Vergiss ihn Hermine! Es war nichts zwischen dir und ihm, so ist es außerdem besser, es gibt noch dutzende andere Männer, die besser zu dir passen! Besser als Draco Malfoy!´ _redete sie sich immer und immer wieder ein, bis sie im Schulsprecherturm angekommen war.

In ihrem Zimmer lies sie sich gleich in ihr Bett fallen und versuchte alles zu vergessen, alles, wirklich alles.

Dieses Schuljahr.

Diese Woche.

Und vor allem die letzten Stunden… bis sie noch immer weinend eingeschlafen war.

Mit ihrem wunderschönen Ballkleid lag sie wie Dornröschen schlafend auf ihrem Bett. Mit einem Ball hatte dort auch alles begonnen… doch sie würde hingegen zu Dornröschen den nächsten Tag, die nächsten Monate und Jahre erleben und Abschied nehmen müssen!

**TBC**

* * *

**Autorsnote 2:**

Sooo… das war der Ball! Wie hat er euch gefallen? Muss ich mich schon verstecken, weil es so grauenhaft war? Oder bekomm ich Lob zu hören? ´fragend zu euch schau´…

Ich hoffe das es mit Kapitel 5 nicht wieder so lange dauert… hab zur Zeit Semesterferien… (die in 4 Tagen auch schon wieder vorbei sind ´heul´) ich hoffe dass ich das Kapitel noch fertig bekomme… (jaah ich hab schon angefangen )  
In Kapitel 5 geht es zuerst mal um den Tag nach dem Ball… der Abreisetag und dann um Hermines Job in Ägypten, aber lasst euch überraschen…

bis dahin ´kizzes´ Sunny :)

**-**

**Reviewantworten:**

**RoryElli:** DANKE erstmal ´knuddel´. Hoffe dir hat das Kapitel gefallen… ich verspreche auch das ich mich beeilen werde! Und… Jap, bin auch gut ins Neue Jahr gekommen und auch schon um 1 Jahr gealtert .

**princess brady:** ´knuff´ GRAZIE für deine Review (Meine ach so ‚tollen' italienisch Kenntnisse zeigen muss ´lol´… wers glaubt ´grins´)!  
Das ist gut, dass du bei diesen Namen erst mal bleibst ;)  
Gott wie lange bist du denn schon gesessen und hast auf das Kapitel gewartet… ´sich versteck´. Hoffe zu verzeihst mir dass es so lange gedauert hat.  
Und, ob Draco von der Stelle in Kairo wusste… musst du ja nach diesem Kapitel wissen :)

**jaquline black:** ´verbeugen tu´ THANKS (ja… ich und Englisch… ich verstehe es... aber mit dem Schreiben da hapert es etwas, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte…)!  
Hier ist das Kapitel ja endlich (´selber freu´)… ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen ;)  
JAAH.. und wegen dem Flohpulver und dem Apparieren… ´räusper´ irgendwie hab ich das total vergessen… ´am Kopf kratz´… da lass ich mir noch was einfallen :).

**Celina-HP:** Danke für deine Reviews für alle Kapitel… ´smile´ hab mich echt gefreut ´knicks mach´… Ich hoffe dass dir das Kapitel auch so wie die anderen gefallen hat… ´fragend guck´.

**xXAmberXx:** Und Dankeschön auch für deine Review ´freu´! Hier ist ja auch schon das neue Kapitel… war es schnell genug! Hab mich jetzt e schon ganz doll beeilt, wollte ja doch keinen mehr so lange warten lassen!

SOO und jetzt bin ich fertig… na ja… fast :)… **Reviews** sind immer wieder gerne gesehen und spornen mich außerdem noch mal an schneller zu updaten (NEIN… ich erpresse euch hier nicht ´kopf schüttel´ ´Heiligenschein aufsetzt´).

**_P.S_.: An alle Schwarzleser… (wenn ich welche habe) hinterlasst mir doch auch eine Review… ich vertrag alles… Kritik, Lob, Wutausbrüche… was ihr auch immer schreiben wollte, ich bin hart im nehmen ;)!**

**BYE, ´kizzes´ Sunny :)**


	6. Erkenntnis

**Disclaimer **(Wie immer eben): Nichts außer dem Plot (fast) gehört mir, nur J. K. Rowling.

**Autors Note: **´tausend Mal Sorry sag´ Es tut mir leid… ich weiß, es hat wieder so lange gedauert… aber die Wochen nach den Semesterferien waren der Horror. Das Kapitel war ja auch schon länger fertig… ich hatte aber fast keine Zeit es am PC zu schreiben. Jetzt ist es fertig… und trotzdem bin ich nicht ganz zufrieden damit… ich hab es 2 Mal umgeschrieben… um es dann erst nochmals umzuschreiben… -.-. Hmm… Aber macht euch selber ein Bild… und sagt mir dann was ihr davon hält (´wie eine verrückte auf den GO-Knopf deut´).

Jetzt aber:** Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Kapitel 5:** Erkenntnis?-!

Der nächste Morgen war einfach viel zu schnell gekommen… langsam öffnete Hermine die Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal um etwas sehen zu können. Sie setze sich im Bett auf und bemerkte dann erst, dass sie in ihrem Kleid eingeschlafen war.

Stöhnenden erhob sie sich und ging zum Spiegel, wo sie eine erschreckende Entdeckung machte. Sie hatte etwas rote Augen und Augenringe, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, jedenfalls bei sich…

_´Draco…´_ war der nächste Gedanke, der ihr in den Sinn kam und darauf folgte auch die Erkenntnis „Ich hab fast die ganze Nacht durchgeheult…" flüsterte sie zu sich selbst.

Sie schüttelte etwas den Kopf um ‚IHN' aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben, das war nun das wenigste, das sie heute brauchte. Gestern hatte sie mit ihm und Hogwarts endgültig abgeschlossen. Vor ihr lag nun Ägypten, Kairo und ihr erster Job!

Entschlossen nickte sie und ging Richtung Bad, bevor sie es betrat lauschte sie an der Tür, ob auch nichts Auffälliges zu hören war.

Als sie nicht vernahm, ging sie hinein und gönnte sich eine belebende Dusche, ein Schlenker mit ihrem Zauberstab lies noch die letzen Reste der vergangen Nacht verschwinden und Make-up verdeckte die Augenringe, die zwar schon etwas kleiner geworden waren, doch ohne hätte man sie deutlich erkannt.

Sie hatte in der letzten Nacht zwar geschlafen, doch war sie immer wieder aufgewacht und musste erneut über Draco und sich nachdenken. Bis sie zu dem Entschluss angekommen war, die vergangen Jahre hinter sich zu lassen und nach vorne zu blicken.

Sie verlies das Bad wieder, legte die letzten Sachen in den Koffer und schloss diesen dann. Länger blickte sie auf den verschlossenen Koffer und erst nach ca. 5 Minuten auf die Uhr.

Es war kurz nach 8 Uhr, das Frühstück war bald aus, also sollte sie sich wohl auf den Weg in die Große Halle machen.

Den Koffer lies sie auf dem Boden vor ihrem Bett stehen, nahm ihren Umhang und ging Richtung Zimmertür, sie öffnete diese und trat hinaus, bevor sie die Tür schloss blickte sie sich ihr Zimmer nochmals an. Das war also ihr letztes Zimmer hier in Hogwarts.

Lächelnd verlies sie dann das Zimmer und ging in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken.

„Morgen Hermine!" kam es im Chor von Ron und Harry, das komische daran war, das sie ausgeschlafen schienen.

_´Das ich das noch erleben darf…´_ „Morgen ihr zwei!" antwortete sie wie immer lächelnd und setze sich zu ihnen.

Sie nahm sie nur einen Toast und schenkte sich etwas Tee ein, nebenbei hörte sie Ron und Harry bei ihren Diskussionen zu.

Wirklich anwesend war sie aber nicht. Wurde ihr eine Frage gestellt nickte sie nur, oder antwortete einsilbig.

„Geht's dir gut?" Harry schaute sie fragend an, „Hermine?"

Sie drehten den Kopf in seine Richtung „Ja, Harry, mir geht's gut!" antwortete sie ihm mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, das sie mittlerweile sehr gut beherrschte, niemand merkte es… schon gar nicht Harry oder Ron… obwohl sie ihren besten Freunde waren…

Harry nickte kurz, blickte sie noch etwas länger an, wandte sich dann aber wieder Ron zu.

Sie drehte den Kopf dann auch wieder gerade, als ihr Atem stockte, da saß ‚ER', Draco und blickte sie genau an.

Sie war dumm zu denken, dass er schon weg war… er fuhr genauso wie sie jedes Jahr mit dem Zug zurück nach London, doch… warum muss er jetzt noch hier sein, sie war doch extra später gekommen.

_´Warum tut er das…´_ sie lies sich zwar nichts anmerkten, blickte ihm aber standhaft entgegen _´Er macht das mit Absicht! Aber Warum… ich hab es ihm gestern doch deutlich genug gesagt… er soll damit aufhören… bitte… Draco hör auf´_ sie konnte einfach nicht mehr und wendete daher den Blick von seinen Augen ab. Diese würde sie bestimmt nie vergessen… niemals.

Sie schüttelte etwas den Kopf und hob ihn dann wieder, um zu sehen, dass Draco gerade dabei war die Halle zu verlassen. Sie verfolgte ihn mit ihrem Blick und wandte ihn erst wieder ab, als er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war…

Nachdem sie auch fertig gefrühstückt hatte, erhob sie sich mit Harry und Ron und zusammen gingen sie langsam zum Haupttor, es wurde also ernst. Der Abschied.

Sie blickte noch länger auf die Treppe, die sie sieben Jahre, täglich auf und ab gegangen war. Einmal drehte sie sich noch im Kreis und lächelnd ging sie dann mit ihren Freunden durch das Haupttor und verlies somit Hogwarts.

Sie vermisste das Schloss jetzt schon… viel zu viele Erinnerungen hingen an dem Schloss, den Länderein, ihre Vergangenheit.

Die Zukunft lag davor, vor den Toren von Hogwarts und für sie, jetzt, in Kairo.

Sie umarmte Harry und Ron gerade, sie wollte sie nicht loslassen, doch musste sie es irgendwann doch. Sie würde nicht mit dem Zug fahren, sie wurde am Bahnhof abgeholt und würde nun apparieren.

„Pass auf dich auf, Hermine!" sagte Ron und umarmte sie nochmals.

Hermine lächelte tapfer und hielt ihre Tränen zurück.

„Und wenn etwas ist… du hast dort bestimmt eine Eule! Außerdem kannst du auch noch immer apparieren!" auch Harry umarmte sie noch mal.

„Ja!" sie nickte abermals und schon ertönte das letzte Warnsignal, „Steigt schon ein…" sie deutete auf den Zug, „Ich werde euch so oft es geht schreiben!"

Beide nickten und verschwanden im Zug um kurz darauf wieder am Fenster aufzutauchen. „Machs gut Hermine!" riefen sie ihr noch zu, als sich der Zug in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

Sie nickte „MACH ICH!" rief sie zurück und winkte noch.

Der Zug fuhr langsam an ihr vorbei und gerade als sie sich umdrehen wollte, nahmen sie zwei sturmgraue Augen in Besitz. „Draco!" kam es erkenntlich über ihre Lippen. Kaum hatten sich ihre Augen getroffen überkamen sie die Gefühle des Vortages.

Ohne es zu merken rannen ihr nun Tränen über die Wangen und ließen ihn nicht mehr aus ihren Augen.

Seine Augen weiteten sich etwas und er hatte den Mund geöffnet als ob er etwas sagen wollte, doch was es war konnte sie nicht mehr erkennen… der Zug hatte den Bahnhof nun wirklich verlassen.

„Wieder sehn… Draco" sagte sie leise und blickte den Zug länger nach, wischte sich dann die Tränen weg, drehte sich zu ihrem Begleiter um, der bei dem Gepäck stand, nickte diesem kurz zu und verschwand dann gemeinsam mit diesem.

„Wir sehen uns wieder… Hermine" wisperte Draco der nun am Fenster stand und zurück blickte.

Erst als Goyle etwas sagte, schloss er das Fenster wieder und lies sich genervt von seinem Gerede zurück in den Sitz fallen. Wenn er zu Hause war, würde ihm sein Vater wohl gleich eine Arbeit beschaffen (außer er hatte schon eine). Wenn es dann noch schlechter für ihn her ging würde er sogar schon eine Frau für ihn ausgesucht haben… natürlich reinblütig und wohlhabend, eben jemand der zu einem Malfoy passte.

_´Wie ich mein Leben hasse…´_

4 Monate waren schon vergangen, seit Hermine Hogwarts und ihre Freunde verlassen hatte. Natürlich hatten sie Briefe miteinander geschrieben. Zuerst noch jeden Tag, doch nach 2 Wochen waren es nur mehr alle 2 Tage und nach einem Monat 1-2 Mal wöchentlich. Sie hatte nicht mehr die Zeit täglich einen zweiseitigen Brief zu schreiben. Dafür war sie abends einfach zu müde oder sie musste das am Tag gelernte wiederholen, aber das, was sie in den letzten 2 Monaten am häufigsten gemacht hatte, war sich mit ihren neuen Freunden zu treffen.

„Hermine?" kam eine Stimme vom Zelteingang, „kommst du?"

Die Angesprochene hob ihren Kopf und blickte lächelnd hinter sich. „Ich komme gleich Alan, ich muss nur noch die Seite zu Ende lesen!"

Alan nickte und verlies das Zelt wieder um davor zu warten.

Hermine beeilte sich und schloss das Buch dann, sie zog sich noch eine dünne Weste über und trat hinaus.

Sie begrüßte Alan gleich mit einem Lächeln und einem flüchtigen Kuss.

Ja, ein Kuss, sie. Hermine Granger war seit fast 3 Monaten mit Alan, Alan Grey, zusammen. Er war ein Jahr älter als sie, hatte kurzes dunkelbraunes Haar, war mindest einen halben Kopf größer als sie, war ziemlich gut gebaut, hatte grüne Augen und war ihr Freund.

„Und wohin wollen wir jetzt gehen!" fragte sie ihn immer noch lächelnd.

„Lass dich überraschen…" er lächelte und führte sie zu seinem Jeep (er war ebenso wie sie in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen und kannte daher auch alle Muggeltypischen Sachen. So auch Autos). Er hielt Hermine die Tür auf und stieg erst dann ein, als sie drinnen saß.

Hermine lag wach neben Alan im Bett und blickte an die Decke. Ihre rechte Hand hatte sie in seinen Haaren vergraben und spielte mit einer einzelnen Strähne.

Gedankenverloren seufzte sie leise auf. Kaum hatte sie das auch getan rührte sich Alan neben ihr etwas. Sie drehte den Kopf zu ihm und küsste ihn kurz auf die Stirn.

Er lächelte und zog sie näher zu sich, als er noch etwas wie „Ich liebe dich" murmelte und schon wieder tief und fest schlief.

Hermine lächelte ebenso und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ich liebe dich auch!" flüsterte sie zu ihm, schloss die Augen wieder und schlief nach einiger Zeit auch ein.

Draco Malfoy war gerade auf dem Weg ins Ministerium um für seinen Vater etwas zu holen. Wie er es hasste Paketbote für ihn zu spielen.

6 Monate waren mittlerweile schon seit seinem Hogwartsabschluss vergangen und er musste seit dem ersten Tag, den er zu Hause war, Sachen für seinen Vater erledigen.

„So lernst du alles Wichtige kennen! Also geh und hol mir endlich das Paket! Du bist ein Malfoy, keine Widerrede!" hörte er immer wieder von seinem Vater, wenn er auch nur eine Mine verzog (und das nicht nur wenn es um das Ministerium ging).

„Draco! Du wirst in meine Fußstapfen treten… hör also zu!" der 2. Satz, den auch so ‚gerne' mochte und zu hören bekam, wenn er an etwas anderes dachte, wenn er gerade eine Stunde bei seinem Vater über die Dunklen Künste hatte.

Von diesen Sätzen gab es noch einige mehr, die er schon verdrängte, wenn er das erste Wort gehört hatte.

Er konnte es nicht leiden, doch würde er sich hüten seinem Vater zu widersprechen. Sowenig wie er ihn widersprochen hatte als er das Dunkle Mal bekommen sollte. Das er nun auch schon besaß.

Er hasste es, seinen Vater und vor allem sein Leben. Ja, er war reich… und sonst? Nichts, er besaß rein gar nichts was ihm Wert war zu Leben… jedenfalls nicht mehr…

Draco verlies das Ministerium gerade wieder und entschied sich noch etwas spazieren zu gehen. Seit dem letzten Tag, wo er sie gesehen hatte, war sie für ihn tabu… er durfte sie nicht mehr sehen, sie nicht für sich haben, nur danebenstehen und nichts tun. Und doch wollte er das alles… Sie.

„Hermine Jane Granger, bitte treten sie nach vorne!" ertönte die Stimme ihres Ausbilders, Professors, Mr. Gibens, vom Rednerpult.

Hermine lächelte und trat nach vorne, sie stellte sich zum Pult und begann gleich mit ihrer vorbereiteten Rede. Zum 2. Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie den besten Abschluss hingelegt.

8 Monate war sie jetzt hier in Kairo, und hatte die Ausbildung fertig.

„… neue Freunde, die mehr zu einer Familie für mich geworden ist, ohne sie hätte ich es hier, so weit von England entfernt nie überstanden!" sie lächelte ihre Freunde, die unter den Anwesenden waren glücklich an, „Danke!" sie blickte sie noch länger an, bevor sie sich wieder den Restlichen zuwandte und weiter sprach…

_´Ich dankte auch euch. Harry, Ron! Ohne euch wäre ich nicht mal hier_´ bedankte sie sich auch bei ihnen, in Gedanken.

Nachdem sie ihre Rede mit einem allgemeinen Danke an Mr. Gibens und die anderen Ministeriumsmitglieder beendet hatte, nahm sie das Zeugnis und ging zurück. Kaum war sie bei ihrem Platz, war das ganze Spektakel beendet und die 8 Monate Arbeit an dem Grabmal ebenso beendet.

Hermine fiel Alan um den Hals und lies ihn erst wieder los, als die meisten schon weg waren. Sie war einfach nur glücklich.

Alan und Hermine saßen am gleichen Abend in einem kleineren Restaurant in Kairo, es war einfach nur romantisch.

Kerzen, Rosen, ein Tisch für 2, perfekt.

Aber Warum?

Alan stand, nachdem das Essen abserviert wurde, auf und ging zu Hermine hinüber.

„Was ist?" sie sah ihn fragend an, er gab ihr aber keine Antwort.

„Hermine…" Alan nahm ihre linke Hand. Hermine nickte etwas.

Langsam ging Alan in die Knie und blickte sie von unten her an „Hermine, Ich wusste seit dem ersten Moment unserer Begegnung, dass du die Frau meins Lebens bist!"

Ihr Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen ´Was… aber´ sie blickte ihn weiter in die Augen „Alan…" flüsterte sie schon fast.

„Bitte… Lass mich ausreden!" Hermine nickte abermals leicht, irgendwie war ihr mulmig zu mute.

„Ich liebe dich über alles, ohne dich fühlt sich mein Leben leer an...du bist die Frau mit der ich mein ganzes leben verbringen will, mit der ich alt werden will!" Alan drückte ihre Hand etwas. Hermine schluckte leise.

„Hermine, Willst du mich heiraten?" er sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Alan… aber…" mehr brachte sie gerade nicht heraus, sie war zu überrascht.

„… Wir sind noch nicht lange zusammen. Ich weiß. Wir müssen doch auch nicht gleich heiraten!"

In ihren Augen fingen sich langsam Tränen zu bilden, doch wusste sich nicht mal warum. _´Was ist los? Ich liebe ihn doch auch… oder?´_ Zweifel überkamen sie. _´Ein kleines Wörtchen ‚Ja' und das war es! Nicken kann ich auch... tu was! Hermine sag was!´_

„Hermine?" Alan sah sie nun fragend an.

_´Ein Wort.. nur ein kleines Wort! Antworte doch endlich!´_ Hermine öffnete den Mund und fing an langsam ihren Kopf zu schütteln, sie entzog ihm ihre Hand, schloss kurz die Augen, stand auf und blickte zu Alan (der auch aufgestanden war) hinauf.

„Es… es geht nicht… Nein… Es… es tut mir leid, aber…" sie brach mitten im Satz ab, nicht mal selber wusste sie was gerade mit ihr los war.

Alan blickte sie nur stumm an, man konnte genau die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen sehen, doch es sah sie ohne Hass oder dergleichen an. Er sah sie wie immer mit dem gleichen freundlichen Blick an.

Hermine schloss die Augen nochmals, drehte sich dann Richtung Ausgang und rannte einfach los. Alan wollte sie noch aufhalten, doch sie war schneller.

Sie brauchte einfach frische Luft! Als sie aus dem Restaurant heraußen war, rannte sie nach links weiter und blieb erst stehen als sie der Vollmond anstrahlte.

Sie hob den Kopf und blickte mit nun Tränen übersehten Gesicht in das Licht des Mondes. Irgendetwas Warmes hatte er an sich, etwas an das sie sich erinnern sollte, oder an jemanden? Aber was war es…

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Mit einem Mal wusste sie es, weshalb sie Alans Heiratsantrag abgelehnt hatte. Ihr war es wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen, 8 Monate später? Oder wusste sie es schon immer und hatte es nie zugegeben?

Warum gerade jetzt?

Sie liebte ihn, ja das tat sie, aber warum ihn? Gerade ihn? Wie?

„Draco…" flüsterte sie leise in Richtung Mond, bevor sie von hinten umarmt wurde.

**TBC**

**Autorsnote 2:**

Also… das war's… und wie hat's euch gefallen?

Super? Gut? Befriedigend? Genügend? Nicht Genügend? verdammt schlecht?

Das alles könnt ihr ja in eine **Review** einbauen und diese könnt ihr mir dann hinterlassen ´blinzelt´

Und… wegen dem nächsten Kapitel… keine Sorge.. das ist schon fertig und wird auch schon geschrieben. Das heißt... so lange müsst ihr definitiv nicht mehr warten! (hoffe ich zumindest… denn meine Beta-Leserin hat etwas Probleme mit ihrem PC -.-) Im nächsten Kapitel gibt's wieder etwas mehr von Hermine und Draco… dieses Mal ist es ja etwas einseitig ausgefallen… Aber davon erst im nächsten Kapitel,

bis dahin verabschiede ich mich wieder ´kizzes´ Sunny :)

**Reviewantworten: **

**Ein allgemeines DANKE an alle Reviewer!**

**princess brady: **Hi! Gott sei Dank, du hast es überlebt ´puh´. Ich hatte echt schon Angst.  
Ich… ´schluck´... ´räusper´ Es tut mir leid… es hat trotzdem wieder so lange gedauert… ´hinterm Tisch versteck´… aber das nächste ist ja schon fertig, das wird 100ig nicht so lange dauern ´hoch und heilig versprech´ ´nick´… ´hoff´…  
Italienisch und ich… sind 2 verschiedene Welten, es ist ein Wunder das ich noch einen 4er ergatert habe… Ich hab es mal besser gekonnt… aber.. das ist ein anderes Thema …  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel  
Ciao du :)

**nichan: **Hi… . Ich freu mich über jeden Neuzugang… und dann freut es mich auch noch wahnsinnig das dir die Story so gefällt ´im Dreieck hupf´. Hoffe du bleibst dabei!  
Bis zum nächsten mal,  
bye bye :)

**xXAmberXx: **´rot wird´… Danke für das WOW ´smile´.  
´wieder hinterm Tisch verkriech´ Tschuldigung, das es so lange gedauert hat, nur unsere Lehrer spinnen, wollen ja alle unbedingt einen Test schreiben -.- und da muss das Sunny leider ´nicht mag´ lernen… ´lieber schreiben will´. Ich hoffe jetzt wirklich das dass nächste Kapitel schneller da sein wird!  
Bis dahin bai bai :)

**Phineas: **WOW… DANKE... ´strahl´ ´knuddel´ ´nichts zu sagen weiß´... Hoffe du liest weiter!  
bis zum nächsten Kapitel  
Bye :)

**RoryElli: **Hallöchen :);  
Danke für die nachträglichen Geburtstagswünsche ´smile´, bis August sind es ja nur mehr ca. 5 Monate… die vergehen sicher schnell!  
Warst in den Semesterferien weg? Wo denn? Warum sollte ich böse sein? Und durch deinen letzten Satz bin ich erst recht nicht böse… obwohl ich es auch nie war ;)… und jah... bevor ich es vergesse DANKE ´knuddel´…  
bis zum nächsten mal LG :)

**mischka: **NEIN, Wow… du hast reviewt… ´herumhupf´ ich hab also tatsächlich Schwarzleser ´freu´… und ich sag jetzt mal Danke das du gereviewt hast… vielleicht spornt das ja noch wen an zu reviewn ´mal so unauffällig in die Runde lug´.  
Dann sag ich auch noch DANKE für dein Kompliment für die Geschichte ´wieder rot wird´ und ja ich halt mich sowieso ran… die Geschichte wird zu Ende geschrieben und wenn es 10 Jahre dauern würde (was ich natürlich nicht hoffe), es kann mit dem Updates nur immer etwas dauern, wegen der ach so „tollen" Schule -.-.  
Und wegen deiner letzten Frage… ich glaube die hat sich in diesem Kapitel aufgelöst ;)  
Bis hoffentlich zum nächsten Mal, Ciao :)

**Trory:** ´mitlerweile dauer rot ist´ Danke ´verbeug´! Für dich war es ja einigermaßen schneller , hoffe (wie oben schon erwähnt) das es beim nächsten Kapitel wirklich schneller geht!  
bis dann, bye bye:)

**_P.S_.: An alle Schwarzleser… (ich weiß ja jetzt das ich zumindest einen hatte, habe!) hinterlasst mir doch auch eine Review. Es ist ja gar nicht schwer, einfach auf den GO-KNOPF klicken, Namen eingeben und was hinschreiben… ich vertrag wirklich alles… das schlimmste was passieren kann is… das ihr keine Antwort auf eure Review erhaltet… aber das hab ich nicht vor… ich stelle mich jeder Kritik, und über Lob freu ich mich sowieso am meisten ´smile´.  
Was auch immer ihr schreiben wollt… schreibt es!**

**BYE, ´kizzes´ Sunny :)**


	7. Rückkehr

**Disclaimer **(Wie immer eben): Nichts außer dem Plot (fast) gehört mir, nur J. K. Rowling.

**Autors Note: **ES TUT MIR LEID ´Hundeaugen mach´! Ich weiß ich hab gesagt es dauert nicht so lange… dieses Mal war es nicht mein verschulden das es so lange gedauert hat sondern der blöde PC von meiner Beta-Leserin wollte ERSTENS mein Word Dokument nicht lesen und ZWEITESN ist er dann auch noch eingegangen ´grummel´….

ABER zu guter letzt is ihr PC wieder ganz und ich hab das Kapitel wieder zurückbekommen ´Stein vom herzen fällt´!

Bevor ich jetzt noch einen weiteren Roman schreibe, hör ich auf und wünsch euch noch:

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Kapitel 6:** Rückkehr**…**

„Hermine!" Ron und Harry kamen schon auf sie zugerannt. Hermine fiel ihnen gleich um den Hals und wollte sie auch nie wieder loslassen, geschweige denn, dass Harry oder Ron sie je wieder weglassen würden.

„Wie geht's dir? Du siehst gut aus! Wir haben dich vermisst!" kam es wie aus einem Mund ihr gegenüber, als sie sie nach einiger Zeit doch wieder los gelassen hatten. Hermine lächelte und ihr liefen richtige Freundenstränen über die Wange. „Mir geht's gut! Danke… Ich hab euch auch vermisst!" sie umarmte die zwei gleich wieder.

Harry lächelte etwas zu Ron drückte Hermine noch ein Mal fest und lies sie dann endgültig wieder los.

Hermine lächelte die zwei ebenso an, wischte sich die Tränen weg und ging mit ihren beiden besten Freunden weiter die Winkelgasse entlang, bis sie sich in ein Cafè setzten.

Kaum dass sie saßen, ihre Kaffees bestellt und dann einen Schluck getrunken hatten, begann Hermine von Ägypten zu erzählen.

**---**

1 Stunde später war sie gerade mit ihren Erzählungen fertig geworden und sah in die etwas erstaunten Gesichter von ihren Gegenübern.

„Wow.." stammelte Ron nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens.

„Ron hat Recht, das alles ist einfach nur toll…" bestätigte Harry Rons Aussage.

„Und dich hätten sie wirklich fast ein Mal in einer der Pyramiden vergessen!"

„Ja…" diese Erinnerung gefiel Hermine hingegen überhaupt nicht. „Ich kann Pyramiden nicht wirklich leiden… wenn sie stockdunkel sind!"

Harry und Ron nickten „Verständlich… und wie bist du dann doch raus gekommen!"

„Sie waren ja noch nicht weit weg… ich hab einfach gerufen" grinste sie etwas, „Und wie ihr seht bin ich ja auch wieder raus gekommen!" Hermine lächelte die zwei an „Außer diesem Erlebnis war es wirklich toll… aber jetzt werde ich wieder hier in England weiter machen, 8 Monate so weit von zu Hause weg hat mir gereicht! Jetzt erzählt aber ihr, wie geht es euch mit dem Aurorentraining?" sie sah die zwei fragend an.

„Oh… das, es ist einfach der Hammer, nun sagen wir fast, es gibt ein paar Ausnahmen-" begann Ron.

„Ja… der Ausbilder… irgendwie erinnert er mich an Snape, hat der vielleicht einen Bruder, Cousin, oder so was in der Art?..." Harry sah nicht gerade erfreut aus.

„Ich weiß nicht… fragt ihn doch!" lachte Hermine etwas.

„Aber hast du gewusst…" fuhr Ron munter fort, doch Hermines Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich gerade von den zweien verflüchtigt.

Ihre Gedankenwelt war von einer Sekunde auf die andere ganz wo anders anzufinden.

_´Das… nein, das kann doch nicht sein… er hier?´_ ihr Blick hatte sich auf die Fensterschreibe hinter Ron und Harry gerichtet.

_´Niemals…´_

„Hermine?" Harry sah sie fragend an.

„Äh… was!" Ron hatte scheinbar zu reden aufgehört… Hermine konzentrierte sich wieder auf die 2, doch wandte sie sich immer wieder zum Fenster.

„Hast du was?" der Rothaarige sah sie etwas verunsichert an.

‚Er' drehte sich von der Fensterscheibe weg und ging weiter „Mir…" Hermine stand bereits, „Mir ist nur gerade eingefallen… dass ich… ich muss noch etwas kaufen!"

„Wir kommen mit!" die beiden waren ebenfalls aufgestanden.

„NEIN!" schoss es gleich aus ihrem Mund, als sie auch schon in die geschockten Gesichter ihrer Freunde sah, „Ich meinte, Nein…" sagte sie langsam und in normaler Lautstärke, ihre Augen nicht auf sie sondern auf die Fensterscheibe gerichtet, „das braucht ihre nicht, ich komme wieder, wenn ich alles habe!" kaum das sie das gesagt hatte war sie schon aus dem Cafè und lies Harry und Ron verwirrt zurück.

Hermine stand vor der Eingangstür und blickte nach rechts.

_´Dorthin ist er verschwunden…´ _sie ging los und wühlte sich durch die Menschenmenge.

Sie musste es wissen, war es, konnte es wirklich… Draco gewesen sein? Er, wenn er es war, hatte sich nicht verändert, außer dass er noch etwas gewachsen war.

Sie drängte sich an genug Leuten vorbei und hoffte nicht von irgendjemanden zu Boden gestoßen zu werden ´Ist hier irgendwo ein Ausverkauf? Das ist doch nicht möglich´ Sie ging tapfer weiter.

Bis… ja bis er dort stand. Hermine machte die letzten Schritte auf ihn zu und wollte ihn gerade ansprechen, als er sich umdrehte.

„Dr-" sie brach gleich ab ´Das… das ist er nicht..´ stellte sie ‚schockierend' fest, die Harre waren vielleicht, nein nicht mal die, es war nichts, rein gar nichts wie bei Draco Malfoy, den… den sie…, tat sie es auch wirklich, wenn sie ihn so einfach verwechselte?

Sie ging so wie sie gerade stand zurück. Nicht gerade klug, wenn man bedachte dass sie sich mitten in einer riesigen Menschenmenge befand.

Kaum hatte sie den ersten Schritt gewagt, stieß sie mit dem Rücken frontal in jemanden. Von der Wucht des Zusammenstoßes stolperte sie nach vorne und sah den Boden immer näher kommen, als die Person, die hinter ihr stand, sie auffing.

´Das muss ja wieder mal mir passieren…´

Langsam kam sie wieder auf die Beine und so gut es möglich war drehte sie sich auch um.

Kaum hatte sie das auch getan, stockte ihr im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes der Atem. Sie brachte kein einziges Wort heraus, geschweige denn einen Ton. Eher war sie damit beschäftigt ihr Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen.

Da stand ER, vor ihr, grau traf braun.

Die Welt um sie herum schien stehen geblieben, in diesem Moment gab es nur ihn und sie, alles andere, jeder andere, nein, jedes Lebewesen war ihr egal, Hauptsache ER war da!

Niemand der beiden wagte es nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. Sie starrten sich einfach nur an, er in ihre Augen, sie in seine. Dass sie diese sturmgrauen Augen nochmals sehen würde, nicht in ihren kühnsten Träumen hatte sie wirklich daran geglaubt.

„Draco…" kam es nach einer halben Ewigkeit leise aus ihrem Mund geflüstert.

Ihr Gegenüber starrte sie weiterhin an, er konnte es ebenso wenig glauben, Sie, Hier, sollte sie nicht in Kairo sein, bei ihren Freunden, aber gerade hier, jetzt, in der Winkelgase, wo auch er war?

„Gr-" er stoppte sofort, „Hermine" sagte er nun ebenfalls langsam, seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmend.

„Wie… Wie geht es dir?" brach nun Hermine endgültig das Schweigen.

Draco schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf „Es geht. Und dir?" Er hatte kurz seine Maske verloren, doch nun saß sie wieder perfekt.

„Es geht" sie nickte kurz zu Bestätigung und blickte dann zu Boden. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Sie hatte das letzte Mal Begründungen, 3 an der Zahl, um ihn aus dem Weg zu gehen. Diese waren mittlerweile auf 2 geschrumpft, von denen ihm eine scheinbar schon länger nichts ausgemacht hatte.

Und jetzt? War sie wieder das ‚Schlammblut' in seinen Augen, oder hatte er sie ebenso vermisst, wie sie ihn?

„Du bist wieder hier… ich meine zurück aus Kairo!" Schweigen, eines der Sachen die er einfach nicht leiden konnte, er musste es zu oft in der Woche ertragen. Ein guter Grund um dieses zu brechen.

„Ähm.. ja!" Wie du siehst…" Das Eis begann langsam zu schmelzen, doch wirklich viel redeten sie noch nicht, „Was hast du… seither gemacht?"

Draco wollte gerade antworten, als er angerempelt wurde, er stolperte nach vorne und hielt sich, um nicht umzufallen, bei Hermines Schultern fest.

Vor Schreck weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie starrte über seine Schulter einfach gerade aus, ins Leere. Er roch noch immer so herrlich, wie vor einigen Monaten, er hatte die gleichen seidigen Haare.

Er… war es, er war der Richtige. Doch wie dachte er? Könnte ihre Vorstellung wahr werden, konnte sie mit ihm wahr werden?

„Das… erzähl ich dir bei einem Abendessen!" holte sie seine leise Stimme an ihrem Ohr zurück in die Realität.

Sein Atem auf ihrer Haut, bereiteten ihr wohlige Schauer, mehr als zu nicken brachte sie in diesem Moment einfach nicht mehr zustande.

„Gut!" und als sie dieses Wort hörte und seine Stimme abermals leise hörte wollte sie ihn nur mehr küssen, doch er war so schnell wie er gekommen war auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Hermine drehte sich blitzschnell um, doch keine einzige blonde Strähne war mehr zu sehen „Draco Malfoy… was machst du bloß mit mir!"

**TBC**

**Autorsnote 2:**

Das war's… und, hat es euch gefallen? ´herumschau´ Ich glaub auf mündliche Antworten würde ich ewig und 3 Tage warten müssen ´g´, da bevorzuge ich doch lieber die **Reviews** von euch!

Ich weiß, es war kürzer als die anderen Kapitel, aber dafür wird das nächste gaaaaaanz lang… das verspreche ich hiermit wirklich … denn es is nämlich schon fertig .

Bis dorthin wünsch ich euch alles Gute!

´kizzes´ Sunny

**Reviewantworten: **

**princess brady:** Okay, ich entschuldige mich hiermit wieder bei dir… es hat schon wieder so lange gedauert… obwohl ich versprochen habe das es schneller geht… Es tut mir leid.

Wegen Draco/Hermine nur geduld… irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl… das dir das nächste Kapitel gefallen wird . Am Collegeblock ist es ja schon fertig muss nur noch geschrieben werden und gebetat!

Bis zum nächsten Mal! GLG, bye

* * *

**blub:** danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke

* * *

**Phineas:** Danke! Wow… das jemand vor mir den Hut zieht hatte ich auch noch nie ´rot wird´ " nochmals danke! Ach ja… meine liebe Schule, bald haben's wir ja hinter uns ´freu´… dann hab ich auch endlich dieses Jahr hinter mir und mach dann endlich meinen Führerschein… ´he he´ ´g´!

Okay… wenn das letzte Kapitel zu kurz war… dann äh… war das hier mickrig… ´zu gib´. Aber wie oben schon erwähnt ´rauf deut´ wird das nächste wirklich viel länger! Ich hab bis jetzt 11 Seiten, klein geschrieben, am Collegeblock und so wie ich mich kenne kommt sicher noch etwas dazu !

Nun… trotz Schul und PC-Stress habe ich es geschafft und ich hoffe dir hat's gefallen!

Bis zum nächsten mal, ´kizzes´

* * *

**RoryElli:** 4 Monate sind schnell um und mit meinen Kapiteln is ja dann schon immer wieder einer vergangen .

Osterferien… jah… zuerst war ich auf einem Singseminar (was für ein blöder Name, is einfach ein treffen von verschiedenen Chorsängern, die dann zu einem großen Chor mutieren ´g´) und dann… war ich krank…(jap ich habs geschafft) mich hat die Grippe voll erwischt gehabt… nen Vorteil hatte es ja… ich hatte länger Ferien .

OH London.. jah… da war ich von 4- 8 Mai. War sooo kalt, das ich verkühlt nach Hause gekommen bin -.-. Kann dich aber sehr gut verstehen das du wieder hin willst ´nick´, will ja auch wieder hin! Natürlich freut es mich aber auch, das du wieder hier bist und weiter liest ´smile´.

Ach und danke !

Bis demnächst, ´knuddelquetsch´

* * *

**dramine:** Noch ein neuer Leser ´freu´, danke! Ähm… warum hab ich da aufgehört… ´überleg´ ah ja genau… weil mich meine fiese Ader übermannt hat… ´fg´.

Ich freu mich aber das dir die Story gefällt ´breit smile´ ´knuff´.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, GGLG

* * *

**Lola Stepp:** Und noch ein neuer Leser ´wieder freu´!

Ja… das Kapitel war ja schon länger fertig… aber ´rauf deutz´ PC von meiner Beta wollte es nicht aufmachen und dann war er kaputt ´knurr´ ´PC verfluch´. Ich hoffe trotzdem du bleibst weiter dran!

Ach und ich bin genauer deiner Meinung mit Draco/Hermine

GLG, bis bald ´hoff ich zumindest´

* * *

**SFMK:** Der dritte neue Leser ´noch mehr freu´. Es freut mich das du dich zu meiner ff verirrt hast , noch mehr freut es mich das du sie „echt klasse" findest, Dankeschön!

Ich hoffe dass es in Zukunft vielleicht etwas schneller geht mit dem schreiben der Kapitel, ich kann aber nichts versprechen.

Jedenfalls bis zum nächsten Mal, ´buZZi´

* * *

**PS:** Hab euch **ALLE** ganz doll **LIEB**! Wenn ihr nicht wärt, hätte ich bestimmt schon längst wieder aufgehört zu schreiben! Und noch ein allgemeines **DANKE **an euch alle!

**BYE, ****´alle knuff´ eure Sunny :)**


	8. in mein Leben

**Disclaimer **(Wie immer eben): Nichts außer dem Plot (fast) gehört mir, nur J. K. Rowling.

**Autors Note: **Ich sags, bevor ich es dann ganz kurz mache, gleich das Kapitel ist am Ende doch etwas kitschig geworden... doch ich musste das dann doch einfachirgendwieso schreiben…  
So, jetzt sag ich aber auch nichts weiter aus:  
Kapitel 7istlange:

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Kapitel 7:** … in mein Leben

Erst nachdem sie abermals angerempelt wurde löste sich Hermine aus der Starre. Langsam wandte sie den Kopf zurück und kämpfte sich sicher durch die Menschenmasse zurück Richtung Cafè.

Ihr Atem hatte sich langsam wieder beruhigt, Ihr Herz klopfte wieder normal.

Dass sie ihm gerade wieder so nah sein durfte hatte sie tatsächlich schon auf Wolke Sieben katapultiert. Diese einfache kleine Geste? War das einfach so möglich?

Ein kleiner Seufzer entkam ihrer Kehle. Alles was so komisch, verrückt und doch so schön.

Wie konnte ein Mensch das Ganze schaffen? Er alleine!

Aber ‚warum' gerade er?

Liebte sie Alan nicht?

War diese Liebe nur erfunden, nie real gewesen?

Einbildung?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Nein! Sie liebte ihn und doch war es nicht DAS, was sie für Draco empfand. Es war, ist Liebe und doch etwas anderes.

Sie ging die Straße völlig in Gedanken versunken entlang, bis sie sich wieder vor dem Cafè vorfand. Schnell sammelte sich Hermine wieder und blickte länger auf die Tür, als ihr einfiel was sie Ron und Harry eigentlich gesagt hatte.

_´Verdammt… ich hab nichts gekauft…. Denk Hermine… DENK!´_ sie blickte sich etwas Hilfe suchend um und entdeckte einen Buchladen. Das Erstbeste, das ihr einfiel, war simpel und einfach, schon fast zu einfach, schon daher so simpel, da es mehr als diesen einen Buchladen in der Winkelgasse gab. ´Ausverkauft…´ sie nickte kurz und betrat das Cafè mit einem Lächeln wieder.

„Da bin ich wieder…" sie setze sich wieder auf ihren Platz, Harry und Ron gegenüber hin.

Harry, ebenso Ron, blickten auf, ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach noch immer Bände: Verwunderung.

„Das hat's hier nicht mehr gegeben, das Buch, was ich noch brauche…" sagte sie dann einfach zur Erklärung.

„Was wolltest du denn für eines?" fragte Harry neugierig nach.

_´Na toll…´_ „Eines für meine Arbeit, Ägypten, ist nicht interessant… für euch!" beantwortete sie mit mehr Überzeugungskraft, als sie gedacht hätte.

„Wie heißt es denn? Vielleicht hat es ja Bill, du weiß ja, er reist viel herum!" meinte nun Ron.

„Der Titel…" sie lächelte leicht verlegen und blickte sich in dem Geschäft um. Wo bekam sie nun auf die Schnelle einen Titel her?

„Jah Hermine, der Titel, du wirst dir ja kein Buch ohne Titel kaufen!" Harry beobachtete sie genau.

Hermine blickte Harry genau an. Wenn sie jetzt nicht schnell einen Titel hatte wussten sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Ägypten und die Geheimnisse der Pharaonen. Es geht um neue Erkenntnisse über ihre Bestattung und ihre Nachfahren, die Schätze, die sie mitgenommen haben, ihre Diener. Welche Tiere sie hatten und weshalb genau die…" Hermine wollte schon weiter erzählen doch Ron stoppte sie ab.

„Okay, wir glauben dir ja!" Harry nickte zustimmend.

_´Glück gehabt Hermine!´_ „Warum glaubt ihr, dass ich euch anlügen würde? Wir haben uns immer alles erzählt und nur weil ich jetzt über ein halbes Jahr nicht hier war heißt das ja nicht, dass ihr mir nicht mehr vertrauen könnt… oder!" sie sah die zwei fragend an.

„Dein Verschwinden vorher war nun mal etwas komisch… aber lassen wir das jetzt!" antwortete ihr Harry. Ron nickte, Hermine ebenso.

So kam es auch, dass sie alle friedlich das Thema wechselten und zu Harrys und Rons Ausbildung zurückkehrten.

**---**

1 ½ Stunden später saßen bereits 4 Leute am Tisch. Alan war zu ihnen gestoßen um Hermine abzuholen.

Hermine und er waren noch immer zusammen, obwohl sie seinen Heiratsantrag abgeschlagen hatte. Er dachte und sagte einfach, dass sie sich Zeit lassen sollte und dass er verstand warum sie ‚jetzt' „Nein" gesagt hatte.

Er, Alan, verstand rein gar nichts!

Er wusste nichts von ihren Gefühlen zu ihm und zu einer bestimmten anderen Person!

Er dachte nur er WÜRDE es wissen!

„Wir sollten langsam gehen, meinst du nicht auch?" Alan blickte zu Hermine, diese nickte nur.

„Dann lass uns gehen." Hermine nickte abermals und stand auch gleich auf.

Als erstes umarmte sie Ron, dann Harry und dann beide zusammen.

„In Zukunft treffen wir uns öfter!"

„Jawohl Sir…" sagte Ron und salutierte vor ihr mit einem Lachen. Hermine musste ebenfalls lachen und drückte beiden noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und verlies mit Alan nach ein paar Minuten auch schon das Cafè.

Ein Arm um sie gelegt und ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter, so gingen sie Richtung Winkelgassenende.

Kurz bevor sie apparierten küsste Alan Hermine noch kurz und wünschte ihr dann noch eine schöne Nacht, danach apperierte er.

Kurz bevor sie ebenfalls verschwand hätte sie schwören können jemanden gesehen zu haben, doch wollte sie nicht wirklich mehr darüber nachdenken und vergaß es gleich wieder.

Sie hätte vielleicht doch darüber nachdenken, oder dem Ganzen gleich auf die Spur gehen sollen. Dann hätte sie auch gewusst, dass sie die längste Zeit beobachtet wurde, von einer Person die sie vielleicht doch gerne wieder gesehen hätte.

**---**

Hermine war an diesem Abend noch länger auf, genauer, sie lag wach in ihrem Bett und konnte nicht schlafen, weil sie immer wieder an die heutige Begegnung denken musste.

„_Das… erzähl ich dir bei einem Abendessen!"_ dieser Satz, dieser eine Satz, ging ihr immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich dort, wo er sie vor mehreren Stunden berührt hatte. Ihr kam es aber so vor als würde es gerade eben wieder passieren. Seinen heißen Atem spürte sie noch immer unter ihrem Ohr…

Ein wohliger Seufzer entkam ihr bei den Gedanken an ihn.

„Bei einem Abendessen…" wiederholte sie seinen Satz nun leise.

Gerade eben war ihr ein Licht aufgegangen. Sie hatte sich im Bett aufgesetzt und blickte ins Dunkle „Abendessen?"

_´Und wann, wo… Er hat mir doch nichts gesagt, soll ich es vielleicht erraten?´_ sie wollte schon aufstehen und einfach eine Eule an ihn schicken, doch verwarf sie den Gedanken sofort wieder, es war doch keine so gute Idee... Außerdem war es Mitten in der Nacht!

…

2 Tage würde sie ihm Zeit geben! Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Wenn sie bis dahin nichts von ihm gehört hatte würde sie ihm schreiben!

Darauf konnte er zählen.

„2 Tage!" sagte sie nochmals in die Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers, bevor sie sich doch wieder hinlegte und irgendwann doch ihren Schlaf fand.

**---**

2 Tage und 1 ½ Nächte waren nicht mal so schnell vergangen, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte.

Jede Sekunde, Minute, Stunde hatte sie eine Nachricht von ihm erhofft, darauf gewartet, dass er sich meldet, doch es kam nichts.

Kein Brief und keine Nachricht, auf irgendeine Art. Keine Eule war in ihr Blickfeld gehuscht, jedenfalls keine, die zu ihr wollte.

Langsam dachte sie sich wirklich, dass er das Ganze nicht ernst gemeint hatte, dass alles nur als Spaß von ihm war.

Sie in den Himmel zu schicken, nur um sie wieder fallen zu sehen, ohne zu bedenken, dass ihre Herz am brechen war.

Ja so fühlte sie sich, wenn sie in seine grauen Augen sah, wenn sie nur in seiner Nähe war: In den Himmel versetzt.

Hermine stand am Fenster ihrer Wohnung und blickte hinunter, über die Stadt. Sie war vollkommen in Gedanken. Gedanken über ihre Arbeit, Gedanken über ihre Freunde, über ihrer Familie und eigentlich hauptsächlich über ihn, der sie in den Himmel brachte - Draco Malfoy - um sie wieder fallen zu sehen.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entkam ihrer Kehle.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen, drehte sich vom Fenster weg und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie lies sich auf ihren Sessel nieder, legte den Kopf zurück, schloss die Augen und wollte es doch nur vergessen, doch es gelang ihr einfach nicht.

_´Spiel… oder Ernst? Was willst du?... Langsam weiß ich nicht mal mehr was ich glauben, geschweige denn denken soll und was nicht. Will er mich… will ich überhaupt IHN?... Liebe ich ihn oder nicht… -´_

Durch ein leises ‚plopp' wurde sie je aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie hob den Kopf schnell an und erblickte einen Umschlag auf dem Tisch vor sich.

„Woher kommt's du denn?" sie sah sich fragend um nahm den Brief dann doch in die Hand um ihn zu lesen. In silbernen Lettern stand groß ‚Hermine J. Granger' auf dem Umschlag. Sie drehte den Brief langsam um doch… _´Kein Absender…´._

Etwas zaghaft begann sie den Umschlag zu öffnen _´Könnte er von… Draco sein?´_

Die verloren gegangen Glaubwürdigkeit war plötzlich wieder etwas aufgeflammt, konnte er vielleicht wirklich von ihm sein? Hatte er es doch ernst gemeint? Tausend Fragen die in ihrem Kopf herumschwirrten und beantwortet werden wollten.

Als der Brief endlich geöffnet war, zog sie ihn rasch heraus und je weiter sie dem Lesen kam, umso gespannter wurde sie, umso schneller schlug ihr Herz. Kaum, dass sie das dünne Pergament in ihren Händen aufgeschlagen hatte, hielt sie den Atem an.

Nach lediglich 16 Wörter, 1 Abkürzung, 1 Namen, 1 Zahl und 5 Satzzeichen atmete sie wieder aus:

_Heute Abend, 8 Uhr. Ich hol dich ab!_

_Draco Malfoy_

_PS: Schau nicht so traurig, das steht dir überhaupt nicht!_

Sein Grinsen konnte sie förmlich vor ihr sehen, das gleichzeitig ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zauberte.

Der Brief war von ihm und er hatte tatsächlich keinen Scherz gemacht. Das Lächeln wollte einfach nicht mehr von ihren Lippen verschwinden. Ihre Laune hatte sich nur mit diesem kurzen, sehr kurzen Inhalt wieder gebessert. Sie fühlte sich schon richtig glücklich.

Noch einmal las sie ihn durch, bis ihr die Zahl ‚8' und die Wörter ‚Heute Abend' in die Augen stachen.

„Heute Abend!" kam es etwas geschockt von ihr und kaum eine Minute später war sie wie von einer Tarantel gestochen aufgesprungen und hechtete beinahe schon zum Bad.

Immerhin hatte sie nur mehr 5 Stunden um sich fertig zu machen. (A: xD)

**---**

5 viel zu kurze Stunden waren in Hermines Augen einfach viel zu schnell vergangen. Sie hätte schwören können, dass sich die Zeit gegen sie verschworen hatte, denn ihr kam es vor, als wäre es nur eine Stunde gewesen.

Jetzt saß sie fertig angezogen in ihrer Wohnung und wartete. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern. Entweder er war pünktlich oder er wäre zu früh hier, dass er sich verspäteten könnte, glaubte sie gleich gar nicht.

_5 Minuten vor 8 Uhr abends, am Samstag_... sie saß da, still und einfach wartend, 5 Minuten würden doch schnell vergehen. Da war ihr aber noch nicht bewusst, dass das wahrscheinlich die längsten 5 Minuten ihres Lebens werden würden!

_4 Minuten vor 8._ Hermine überschlug die Beine von neuem und blickte gleichzeitig auf das Gemälde vor ihr, man konnte denken, dass sie angespannt darüber nachdachte, doch wenn man in sie hineinhörte, war es wohl das komplette Gegenteil _´Er kommt… bestimmt. Jetzt hat er es schon bis hierher geschafft, er wird kommen!´_

_3 Minuten vor 8._ Die braunhaarige Frau begann mit den Fingernägeln auf der Lehne ihres Sessels herum zu trommeln. Langsam begann sie ungeduldig zu werden.

_2 Minuten vor 8._ Ihr Blick fiel schon wieder auf die Uhr vor sich. Warum um alles in der Welt verging die Zeit bloß nicht. Jetzt kamen ihr 5 Minuten wie 5 Stunden vor und als sie die 5 Stunden gebraucht hatte, waren es fast nur 5 Minuten.

_1 Minute vor 8._ Hermine Granger war nun bereits der Verzweiflung nahe. Die Zeit hatte sich wirklich gegen sie verschworen. Sie hatte doch nichts Unrechtes getan, sie wartete doch nur. War das verboten? _´Er wird kommen!´_ sagte sie sich nun schon bestimmt zum 1000 Mal in diesen 5 Minuten.

_**8 Uhr:**_

Stille.

Sie saß da und wusste nicht wie lange sie das getan hatte bis sie endlich das erlösende Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Hermine sprang schon richtig auf und ging zur Tür, sie richtete noch ihr Kleid, ihre Haare - die sie mühevoll hochgesteckt hatte, zog ihren Mantel an, nahm ihre Tasche und zu guter letzt atmete sie noch einmal tief ein und aus, bevor sie schlussendlich die Tür mit einem Lächeln öffnete.

Das fast gleich darauf wieder erstarb.

„Miss Hermine Granger?" Hermine nickte etwas, „Ich bin hier um sie abzuholen und zum Restaurant zu bringen!"

Vor Hermine stand nicht Draco Malfoy, den sie erwartet hatte, sondern ein groß gewachsener, älterer Mann in einer Cheufers Anzug.

„Ich dachte… Draco kommt selber!" sprach sie ihren Gedanken laut aus.

„Ich soll ihnen ausrichten, dass es ihm Leid tut das er nicht persönlich kommen konnte, um sie abzuholen, ihm ist noch etwas dazwischen gekommen. Er hofft aber, dass sie auch mit mir kommen werden" der ältere Mann lächelte matt.

Hermine nickte kurz „Also… ich…" sie stoppte und nickte einfach noch mal.

„Dann sollten wir los, wenn sie noch zu dem Essen wollen… Miss!" Hermine nickte und trat durch die Tür hinaus. Der Mann trat etwas beiseite sodass sie noch zusperren konnte. Kaum hatte sie das getan folgte sie ihm auch schon die Treppe hinunter und hinaus.

_´Sieh es so… Hermine, hätte er dich sitzen lassen wollen, hätte er nicht mal ihn geschickt!´_ sagte sie sich auf den Weg hinunter und kaum, dass die den Haupteingang passiert hatten blieb Hermine mit etwas offenem Mund stehen.

Vor ihr stand eine riesige, schwarze Limousine, auf die der ältere Mann gerade zu ging und ihr die Tür aufhielt.

„Wir fahren mit einer Limousine!" vergewisserte sie sich nochmals und ging langsam auf die Tür zu.

„Ja, Mister Malfoy hofft, sie gefällt ihnen!"

Noch immer staunend und nickend stieg sie ein, sie setze sich hin und blickte sich in diesem großen Auto um. _´Warum tut er das alles? Seit wann hält er etwas von Autos? Seit wann kennt er Autos?... und ja… sie gefällt mir sehr gut!´_ Ein Lächeln hatte den Weg zurück auf ihre Lippen gefunden.

Er schloss die Tür wieder und stieg auf dem Fahrerplatz ein, ein paar Minuten später setze sich die Limousine in Bewegung und brachte Hermine auf direkten Weg zu ihrem - ihr noch unbekannten - Ziel.

Hermine sah sich im Wagen um, blickte dann aber lieber aus dem Fenster. Sie kam sich vor wie ein Filmstar, der zu einer Premiere fuhr und je näher sie dem hoffentlichen Ende bzw. Anfang kam, desto aufgeregter wurde sie. Es war richtig lächerlich, sie freute sich wie ein kleines Kind und gleichzeitig hatte sich auch Angst wie vor einem Test in Hogwarts.

Die Limousine hielt endlich, nach einer schier unendlich Zeit an. Die Tür wurde wieder geöffnet und sie stieg auch gleich aus. Sie fand sich vor dem teuersten Restaurants Londons wieder.

_´Das…´_ sie fand einfach keine Worte für ihre Gefühle.

„Miss…" holte sie eine ihr nun schon bekannte Stimme zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Sie wandte den Kopf zu der Stimme. „Ja?"

„Sie sollten vielleicht hineingehen!" er deutete mit seiner Hand zu der Eingangstür vor ihnen. Hermine nickte leicht und setze sich langsam in Bewegung.

Hinter ihr fuhr der Wagen, mit dem sie gekommen war, gleich darauf weiter und schon kam der nächste an. Die Tür vor ihr, wurde ihr geöffnet, kaum das sie in der näher war und sie ging weiter hinein.

Sie blickte sich immer wieder links und rechts um, bis sie schon wieder angesprochen wurde „Kann ich ihnen den Mantel abnehmen?"

Hermine drehte sich abrupt zu der Person um, da sie sich etwas erschreckt hatte. „Ähm… ja, danke!" sie zog ihren Mantel aus, gab ihn ab und folgte einem anderen Kellner durch das Lokal.

Nachdem sie dieser wieder verlassen hatte, stand sie einige Minuten ruhig da, sie strich ihr Kleid zu Recht, atmete einmalt tief durch und ging dann erst weiter.

Sie trat durch den kleinen Durchgang, kaum hatte sie das getan sah sie ihn. Er stand genau vor ihr, nur wenige Meter entfernt, das Gesicht zum Fenster gewandt. Doch er war es.

_´Dreh dich um… Bitte!´_ sie stand weiter hinter ihm ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben. Irgendwie hatte sie die Angst jetzt übermannt.

**---**

Draco hatte sofort bemerkt, dass sie endlich da war.

Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und spürte ihren Blick auf ihm. Er wollte sich endlich umdrehen, sie ansehen, doch warum war sie überhaupt gekommen? Sie hatte doch jemanden bei sich, jemand anderen.

Ja, er hatte sie gesehen. Sie und einen gewissen Alan Grey, sie hatte ihn in Ägypten kennen gelernt und war scheinbar glücklich bei, mit ihm.

Warum war sie dann hier?

Er wusste alles von diesem Alan, jede kleinste Kleinigkeit (dachte er zumindest jetzt). Wenn es um Informationen ging kam er schnell an solche. Manchmal ist der Name Malfoy recht nützlich.

Er lächelte etwas und drehte sich dann endlich langsam um.

„Draco.." kam es heiser über Hermines Lippen, sie blickte ihm in seine sturmgrauen Augen und wartete… wartete auf eine Antwort, ein Wort auf ein kleine Silbe von ihm.

Er sah sie von unten bis oben an. Sie war wunderschön in ihrem schwarzen Kleid. Einen Hauch von nichts, diesen fließenden Stoff konnte er schon richtig unter seinen Fingern spüren. Dieses schwarze etwas, das ihn daran hinderte ihre Haut zu spüren.

„Setz dich…" gab er etwas monoton von sich und deutete mit seiner Hand auf den Tisch links von ihm, rechts von ihr.

_´Setz dich… warum ist er so… kühl!´_ irgendwie verpassten ihr diese zwei Wörter einen schmerzhaften Stich in die Brust. Sie nickte leicht und ging dann zum Tisch.

Draco half ihr mit dem Sessel bevor er sich selber auch hinsetze und wieder trafen diese grauen tiefen Augen auf diese schokoladenbraunen Augen.

Stille.

Sie schwiegen sich an. Blickten dem jeweiligen Gegenüber wie so oft zuvor schon an.

„Du… du hast mir gesagt, du erzählst mir, was du in den letzten Monaten gemacht hast!" Hermine hatte einfach das Gefühl gehabt diese kalte, starre, schweigende Schicht Eis durchbrechen zu müssen.

Draco tat einige Minuten nichts, bis er schließlich doch nickte „Willst du die lange oder die kurze Version hören?"

„Wir haben doch Zeit… wie wäre es mit der langen Version!" Hermine lächelte etwas.

Draco Lippen formten daraufhin ebenso ein Lächeln, bevor er anfing von seinen letzten 8 Monaten zu erzählen.

**---**

Ein delikates Essen, 3 Gläser Rotwein und einige Gesprächsthemen später saßen sich Hermine und Draco - wohl gemerkt lachend (!) - gegenüber und unterhielten sich, wie es der Anschein zeigte, prächtig.

Beide sahen sich nach einigen Minuten wieder an. Stillschweigen. Hermine nahm gerade das Glas mit Wasser in die Hand um einen Schluck zu trinken als Draco wieder zu sprechen begann „Weiß Alan eigentlich davon?" er sah sie direkt an.

Hermine hätte sich beinahe an ihrem Wasser verschluckt als sie das Wort, den Namen ‚Alan' aus SEINEM Mund hörte. Sie schluckte, stellte das Glas ruhig zurück, zog ihre Hand langsam wieder zurück und blickte dann erst wieder auf.

„Alan? Was… Nein, wen meinst du?" sie blickte ihn fragend an ´_Woher weiß er von ihm? Ich hab doch kein Wort über ihn verloren?´._

„Daraus schließe ich, dass er nichts davon weiß." stellte Draco daraufhin fest, Menschen weichen aus, wenn sie etwas verheimlichen.

„Von wem sprichst du Draco?" ´_Bleib einfach ruhig… spiel weiter die Unwissende…´_

„Verkauf mich nicht für blöd Hermine! Ich weiß, dass du ihn in Ägypten kennen gelernt hast. Dass er dein Freund ist. Dass ihr seit nun mehr als 7 Monate zusammen seit und dass er wie du im Ministerium arbeitet!" Draco wurde wütend, er konnte es nicht leiden wenn man ihn belog, schon gar nicht wenn SIE es war, die ihn belog. Natürlich… was hätte er erwarten sollen? Dass sie jetzt sofort alles zugab, alles stehen und liegen lies? Das wäre wahrscheinlich zu schön um war zu sein.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich „Du hast mich ausspioniert? Was fällt dir überhaupt ein? MEIN Leben geht DICH nichts an!" sie verstummte sofort wieder als sie den letzten Satz gesagt hatte. Ihr Leben ging ihn doch was an, mehr als sie wollte war er schon ein Teil ihres Lebens geworden. Trotzdem, DAS war zu weit gegangen, „Warum interessiert es dich überhaupt so sehr? Ja er ist mein Freund, was hat es mit dir zu tun?" sie sah ihn herausfordernd an und irgendwie hoffte sie es die richtige Antwort von ihm zu hören.

„Warum bist du überhaupt hier, wenn mich dein Leben nichts angeht? Ich war der Meinung es geht mich etwas an!" stellte er die Gegenfrage.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, Draco?" sie machte eine kurze Pause und sah ihn weiter an, „Das ich mein Leben hinschmeiße, alles was gewesen ist vergesse, meine Freunde von heute auf morgen verlasse, sie verleugne? Dass ich Alan einfach so stehen lasse? Wegen… wegen dir?" bei dem dir, das sie als letztes gesagt hatte, war sie wieder leiser geworden. Sie blickte ihn jedoch weiter an.

„Ja!" meinte er einfach und schnell.

Er stellte sich das vielleicht doch etwas zu leicht vor. Er könnte sie nie öffentlich ‚sein' nennen. Sein Vater würde ihn dafür umbringen. Eines stand von Anfang an fest… er würde eine reinblütige Frau bekommen… müssen!

**---**

Hermines herz blieb stehen, sie blickte ihn an ´_Ja!´_ er hat einfach ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken J A gesagt. Sie sollte für ihn einfach alles stehen und liegen lassen? Zu ihm gehören? ‚Sein' sein? Für immer an seiner Seite stehen. Auf seiner Seite stehen?

„Ja?" fragte sie nochmals nach, sie wollte Bestätigung und hätte SIE diese, Hermine würde alles stehen und liegen lassen und würde mit ihm mitgehen wohin er auch wollte.

„Ja!" sagte er nochmals, „aber…"

´Aber… ?´ Nun hörte ihr Herz wirklich auf zu schlagen.

„Aber es geht nicht! Niemals. Men Vater würde zuerst dich und dann mich umbringen, so weit könnten wir nie fliehen, dass er uns nicht findet. Überall hat er seine Spione, wie glaubst du bin ich sonst an die Informationen von Alan gekommen? Mein Vater… er hat zu viel Einfluss, auf alle. Du würdest dein Leben, dein jetziges Leben nur geben um in die Hölle zu kommen und das wer ich nicht zulassen!" er machte eine kleine Pause in der er kurz zur Seite blickte, bevor er sie wieder ansah, „Auch wenn Gefühle da sind, ich darf sie nicht die Oberhand ergreifen lassen, es würde dein Leben zerstören. Du hattest Recht, wie schon die vielen Male zuvor, es geht nicht!"

_´Nein… ich will nicht Recht haben!´_ Hermine hörte ihm zu, doch wollte sie ihm in Wirklichkeit überhaupt nicht zuhören.

„Wir gehören in zwei verschieden Welten, wenn auch wieder nicht! Ich ‚bin' reinblütig und das macht mich in den Augen meines Vaters zu etwas, was ich eigentlich nie werden wollte. Du, Hermine, ‚bist' muggelabstämmig und das macht dich in den Augen meines Vaters zu jemanden, der du nicht bist!" er merkte wie sich die kleinen Tränen in ihren Augen gebildet hatten, doch sie war stark wie immer und hielt sie zurück.

„Auch wenn du eine kluge Hexe bist, ´ein hübsche und kluge Hexe´, ich, du, wir dürfen es nie erlauben. Es ist verboten." er war aufgestanden, genau wie sie und blickte ihr weiter in die Augen.

„Doch…"

„HÖR AUF! Ich hab verstanden… Ich gehör hier nicht her… Warum bin ich überhaupt gekommen? Ich war doch wirklich zu blöd, einfach zu glauben, dass da etwas wäre." Langsam kullerte eine Träne ihre Wange herab.

„Weißt du was…" sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche, „Ich verschwinde jetzt… Ich hätte niemals glauben sollen, dass du deine Prinzipien je über den Jordan werfen könntest… EIN Mal… EIN einziges Mal deinen Vater nicht gehorchst… Aber… wie ich sehe… Habe ich mich geirrt…!" sie schwieg kaum dass sie das gesagt hatte, die Tränen rannen ihr nun wirklich über die Wangen.

Noch einmal blickte sie ihn an, bevor sie sich umdrehte und Richtung Torbogen losging, schon fast lief. Sie wollte nur mehr weg, zurück in ihre Wohnung, sich auf ihr Bett werfen und nie wieder aufstehen.

Draco blickte sie an, warum lies ihn eigentlich nie jemand ausreden. Schnell war er um den Tisch geeilt und hatte nach ihrem Armgelenk gegriffen um sie auch gleich umzudrehen, irgendwie hatte er schon mit einer Ohrfeige gerechnet, doch war nichts dergleichen passiert.

Hermine blickte ihn mit etwas Schock geweiteten Augen an, doch fand sie ihre Stimme fast gleich wieder. „Lass mich los." war es nicht gerade überzeugend von ihr zu hören.

Draco antwortete nichts und loslassen würde er sie jetzt schon gar nicht. Er kam ihr nur näher und als sie schon wieder etwas sagen wollte, verschloss er ihre Lippen mit den seinen.

Hermine glaubte zu träumen, hatte er ihr nicht gerade klar gemacht dass es nie ein ‚UNS' geben wird? Was tat er da dann gerade?

Bevor sie noch weiter nachdenken konnte hatte sie ihre Gefühle wieder eingeholt. Noch eher sie sich versah hatte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt und erwidert den Kuss sehnsüchtig.

Viel zu lange hatte sie darauf warten müssen.

Nach endlosen scheinenden Minuten lösten sich die zwei wieder voneinander. Draco wischte ihre Tränen zärtlich mit seinem Daumen weg, lies die Hand aber auf ihrer Wange ruhen.

„Hast du gerade vorher nicht gesagt… dass es ein ‚uns' nie geben kann?" fragte sie leise, ihre Augen nicht mehr von ihm abwendend.

„Du hast mich ja nicht zu Wort kommen lassen!"

„Da kommt noch etwas?"

Draco nickte. Hermine verspannte sich.

Das merkte er natürlich gleich und küsste sie abermals kurz bevor er wieder Anfing zu sprechen.

„Doch… wer hält sich an Regeln? Sind diese nicht da um gebrochen zu werden? Immerhin bin ich Slytherin und Regeln sind für uns da um gebrochen zu werden!" er grinste leicht.

Hermine blinzelte etwas. „Du…" sie schüttelte den Kopf und musste einfach lächeln.

Er hatte sie wirklich in den Himmel geschickt mit der Einladung.

Sie fallen gelassen mit den Wort kurz zuvor, doch seine Flügel ausbreitete und sie kurz vor dem Aufprall aufgefangen.

„Wenn du es also aushältst nichts, kein Wort zu jemanden zu sagen, da-" Draco wurde in einen erneuten Kuss von ihr gezogen, bevor er seine Frage zu Ende gestellt hatte.

In Hermines Augen hätte er nicht mal mehr diese Frage stellen brauchen, sie war vorher schon dazu bereit. Sie würde nur für ihn alles stehen und liegen lassen um bei ihm zu sein, was auch immer kommen mag. Sie liebte ihn einfach zu sehr um jemals wieder ohne ihn zu leben.

Für Draco war dieser Kuss mehr als genug Antwort, er lächelte gegen ihre Lippen und erwiderte ihn sofort.

Der Abend würde doch noch eine gute Wendung nehmen und sie würde endlich dieses schwarze Etwas, das sich Kleid nannte, loswerden.

**TBC**

**--------------------------**

**Autorsnote 2:**

Jah… das war das 7. Kapitel…

War lang genug!  
Hat euch gefallen (auch mit Kitsch?)!  
Ich hoffe es hat nicht zu lange gedauert mit dem Updaten…  
Und außerdem hoffe auch noch, dass ihr mir nicht böse seit das das mit den Updates im Allgemeinen länger dauert!

Drückt doch einfach auf den **_GO_**-Knopf, verpackt das ganze in eine **_Review_** ´liebschau´ und schickt es ab ´smile´! Freu mich, wie jedes Mal, über jede einzelne von euch!

**Reviewantworten: **

**Trory:** Hi ! Naja… wenn du nicht nein sagst, zu einem längerem Teil, hoffe ich das er dir auch gefallen hat ´smile´!

**SFMK:** Das freut mich natürlich ganz besonders das du dich gerne zu mir her verirrst ´g´.  
Es stimmt… die zwei passen irgendwie echt gut zusammen…  
Was ich jetzt aber hoffe ist, dass dir das Kapitel lang genug war :)!

**dramine:** Hallöchen ! Jaaaah... meine fiese Ader… ich ist mir bei einen der nächsten Kapitel auch wieder „entkommen" xD…  
Das mit dem schnell weiter is immer so ne Sache… am Collegeblock sind die Kapitel meistens immer früher fertig… doch bis die dann auf den PC kommen… +räusper+…Ich schau aber immer so gut es geht, dass wirklich nicht allzu lange dauert, versprochen!  
´dich jetzt auch mal ganz fest knuddel´, bis hoffentlich zum nächsten Mal !

**RoryElli: **Ahhh… Hi Rory , danke für deine review, ich hoffe natürlich das dir das Kapitel auch gefallen wird und ich weiß, es ist nicht wirklich schnell gegangen… aber ich beeile mich so gut es geht !

Jahh.. endlich is es wieder warm, obwohl es bei uns manchmal echt schon ZU warm ist -.- …. najaaaa… wir schreiben uns sicher wieder beim nächsten Kapitel +buZZale+

**sweet-teeni:** Oh… eine neue Leserin+freu! Ähm.. jahh… die ungeklärten Sachen… die werden sicher noch aufgeklärt und wenn ich sie vergessen würde, frag mich einfach bei einer Review von dir :)!  
Also das mit Hermine und Draco, das hat sich ja dann wohl in diesem Kapitel erfüllt … und was es mit dem Kind auf sich hat… +grins+… wird erst so gegen Ende hin aufgeklärt.  
Hoffe natürlich dass du so lange dran bleibst! ;)

Sooo ich hoffe wir sehen uns das nächste Mal wieder!  
Bis dahin verbleibe ich mit

**GLG, ´kiZZes´ Sunny **

* * *

**Vorschau:  
****Kapitel 8:** Freund + Freund Problem? 


	9. Freund und Freund ist gleich Problem!

**Disclaimer **(Wie immer eben): Nichts außer dem Plot (fast) gehört mir, nur J. K. Rowling.

**Autors Note: **Haaaaaaaa… naaa wie bin ich! Es hat nicht mal nen Monat gedauert +smile, liegt wahrscheinlich daran, das ich seit Freitag Ferien hab… das heißt ich hab 9 Wochen Zeit zum Schreiben… okay mal davon abgesehen, das ich jetzt gerade arbeite (noch 2 ½ Wochen)… meine Beta-Leserin jetzt dann 2 Wochen net da is, ich ne Woche net zu Hause und das der Führerschein auf mich zu kommt…. hmm, sagen wir so, ich GLAUBE, das das nächste Kapitel noch in den Ferien kommt….

SOOO jetzt hör ich aber auch schon wieder auf zu Quatschen und sag noch…, nein wartete was ich doch noch sagen wollte… dem Ende zugehend kommt nun…. hmmm wie soll ich sagen… etwas nicht mehr gaaaanz so jugendfreies… aber nichts arges +nick+grins+ ….

JETZT aber:

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Kapitel 8:** Freund + Freund ist gleich Problem?

„Ich muss aber aufstehen!" Hermine blickte ins Gesicht ihres Gegenübers.

„Musst du nicht!" meinte dieser stur darauf.

„Doch, dass muss ich, immerhin muss ich zur Arbeit. Außerdem bin ich gestern schon zu spät gekommen!" sie setzte sich schwungvoll auf und schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett.

Doch er hatte anderes vor als sie aufstehen zu lassen. Er setze sich ebenfalls schnell auf und legte seine Arme noch gerade so um sie, als Hermine schon am aufstehen war. Gleich darauf hatte er sie wieder zu sich ins Bett gezogen.

„Ah… Draco…" sie lachte etwas, als sie so in seinen Armen am Bett lag und zu ihm hinauf sah.

„Was?" fragte dieser etwas grinsend.

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass ich aufstehen muss!" meinte Hermine nun erst wieder.

„Hmmm… wirklich?" sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter und bevor sie auch nur etwas erwidern konnte küsste er sie einfach.

Hermines „Ja" erstarb darin, stattdessen schloss sie die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Als sie sich nach einigen Minuten dann doch wieder lösen konnten sah sie ihn länger an bevor sie ein „Nur noch 5 Minuten" von sich gab und lächelte.

Draco nickte kurz, bevor er ihre Lippen wieder in Besitz genommen hatte.

**---**

Hermine hatte es doch noch rechtzeitig ins Ministerium geschafft und hatte sich keine erneute Standpauke ihres Chefs anhören müssen. Als ob er noch nie in seinem Leben zu spät gekommen war.

Die Arbeit, die jeden Tag anfiel, hatte sie schnell erledigt, nebenbei übersetzte sie wieder ein paar Zeilen der Tafel, die sie in Ägypten gefunden hatten. Wenn sie dann den Tag doch noch heil und mit allen Nerven überstanden hatte, machte sie Feierabend und das war gerade der Fall.

Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zum Ausgang als sie ein „Hermine" hinter sich rufen hörte, stehen blieb und sich umdrehte.

_´Nein…´_ „Alan" meinte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Hi…" er blieb vor ihr stehen und küsste sie kurz auf die Wange, da Hermine noch gerade so den Kopf weggedreht hatte.

„Was gibt's denn?"

Zuerst sah er sie etwas verwundert an, doch antwortete er ihr ganz normal „Wir waren heute verabredet, schon vergessen!"

Hermine gab es innerlich einen Riss und sie sagte erstmal nichts darauf. Nach dem Essen mit Draco vor jetzt mehr als einem Monat hatte sie sich wirklich selten mit Alan getroffen und sie ist ihm auch so gut es ging aus dem Weg gegangen. Sie wollte, nein, besser, sie konnte ihn nicht einfach so verlassen. Irgendwas in ihr hielt sie davon ab ihn von heute auf morgen so stehen zu lassen, sie hatte ihn zu sehr geliebt und doch musste sie es in ferner Zukunft tun. Draco drängte sie ebenso zu einer Entscheidung, obwohl er es doch war, der gesagt hatte, dass sie es geheim halten sollten. Aber ihr war auch klar, dass sie eigentlich den einen mit dem anderen (sprich Draco mit Alan und Alan mit Draco) betrog.

Jedenfalls wenn das so weiter ging.

Sie musste einfach mit Alan sprechen! Dass ihm eigentlich an der Veränderung nichts aufgefallen war, wunderte sie zwar etwas, doch lag es wahrscheinlich auch daran, dass er in den letzten Wochen nur selten in London war. Deswegen hatten sie sich ja auch heute verabredet!

„Hermine!" Alan sah sie fragend an.

Hermine schüttelte etwas den Kopf und blickte vom Boden auf, den sie scheinbar die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatte „Was?" sie sah genau in das nun verwunderte und zugleich fragende Gesicht von Alan, „ähm… Nein ich hab es natürlich nicht vergessen, wie auch?" sie lächelte ihn erfreut an und küsste ihn dann einfach kurz bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte und mit ihm gemeinsam auf den Ausgang des Ministeriums zuging.

Sie musste und würde mit ihm sprechen und einen Schlussstrich ziehen!

_´Und wenn nicht heute dann eben morgen… oder übermorgen!´_

**---**

Hermine lies sich 3 Stunden später erschöpft in den Couchsessel in ihrer Wohnung fallen, schloss die Augen und entspannte sich erstmal. Sie war mit Alan zwar essen gewesen und dann auch noch spazieren (_´Ich wusste zwar, dass der Hyde Park groß ist… aber woher sollte ich auch wissen, dass er SO riesig ist?´_)doch Schluss gemacht hatte sie noch immer nicht. Sie seufzte leise und war schon richtig am einschlafen.

Als Hermine schon fast schlief wurde sie von einer Stimme direkt vor sich wieder geweckt.

„Du solltest vorsichtiger sein!"

Hermine riss vor Schreck die Augen auf „Was?" war die etwas hektische Frage von ihr zu hören. Als sie dann aber direkt in die Augen von Draco blickte war sie sofort etwas erleichtert „Musst du mich so erschrecken?"

Draco lächelte entschuldigend „Das war nicht meine Absicht!" er küsste sie kurz, „Meine Frage war lediglich ob du 3 Stunden länger im Ministerium warst, da wir vor 2 Stunden verabredet waren!" er sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraun an.

„Was?" entkam es ihr schon wieder.

„Was ist los mit dir, Hermine?" Draco hatte sich auf die Couch ihr gegenüber gesetzt und sah sie fragend an.

„Nichts…" sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte, „War nur ein harter Tag…" Hermine lies sich wieder in den Sessel zurück fallen, blickte ihn aber weiterhin an.

_´Harter Tag… wie man es nimmt´_ sie seufzte leise kaum hörbar, _´Ein Geheimnis hier, das nächste dort.. vielleicht sollte ich ihm sagen, dass ich mit Alan Essen war… obwohl… lieber nicht. Was er nicht weiß, das macht ihn auch nicht heiß!´_

„Verstehe…" meinte er etwas skeptisch und sah sie genauer an.

Hermine nickte leicht und stand dann auch schon auf um zu ihm zu gehen „Es tut mir leid, dass ich unsere Verabredung verpasst habe… aber du kennst meinen Chef, wenn er etwas will, dann muss es in der gleichen Sekunde geschehen!" sie setze sich auf seinen Schoß und blickte ihm in die Augen, „Lass es uns wiederholen und da lass ich auch sicher keine Arbeit dazwischen kommen!" sie lächelte etwas und sah ihn gleichzeitig fragend an.

Draco schwieg einige Minuten bis er dann doch wieder sprach „Nächste Woche, Montag."

„Montag?" _´Nein, da hab ich mich auch schon mit Alan verabredet´_

„Ja, oder hast du da schon etwas anders vor?"

„Nein, Montag ist perfekt, um acht?" _´Mit Alan treffe ich mich um halb 6… zwei Stunden bei ihm, den Rest des Abends bei Draco… Hoffentlich!´_ sie lächelte.

„Gut, ich hol dich hier ab!"

Hermine überlegte kurz, bis sie dann doch noch nickte „Gut" meinte sie dann etwas leiser und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Draco schlang seine Arme gleich darauf um ihre Hüfte und seinen Kopf an ihren. Er wusste zwar, dass da etwas im Busch war, doch wollte er sie jetzt nicht darauf anreden, er würde seine Antwort noch früh genug bekommen. Er strich ihr in Gedanken versunken über den Rücken und genoss einfach nur die Nähe von ihr.

Es tat gut von jemandem umart zu werden, vor allem bei Draco fühlte sie sich richtig wohl. Ein leiser, wohliger Seufzer entkam ihrer Kehle und sie schloss ihre Augen, dass dazu führte, dass sie bald darauf auch eingeschlafen war.

Erst nach einigen Minuten, als er ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge hörte, bemerkte er, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Er blickte länger auf das schlafende Wesen vor sich und dachte etwas nach, währenddessen er ihr weiter langsam über den Rücken strich.

Nach einigen Minuten, die sie so dagesessen waren, hob Draco Hermine sachte hoch, darauf schauend sie nicht aufzuwecken und brachte sie so leise es ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen legte er sie vorsichtig ins Bett woraufhin ein unzufriedener Laut über ihre Lippen gekommen war.

Draco lächelte einfach etwas, deckte sie zu und kam ihrem unausgesprochenen Wunsch gerne nach und legte sich zu ihr in die andere Betthälfte. Er rutschte noch zu ihr unter die Decke und umarmte sie von hinten. Die Umarmte drehte sich daraufhin im Halbschlaf zu ihm um so dass sie sich richtig an ihn kuscheln konnte und bevor sie scheinbar wieder vollkommen weggetreten war entkamen ihr drei kleine, leise Worte:

„Ich liebe dich"

So leise es auch war, Draco hatte es gehört. Seine Augen weiteten sich etwas vor Erstaunen, hatte sie das gerade tatsächlich… zu ihm gesagt? Er blickte länger die schlafende Hermine vor sich an. Liebte er sie auch? War es nicht immer nur Lust gewesen?

Draco seufzte leise und zog sie dann noch etwas näher zu sich, er küsste noch ihren Haarschopf, bevor er dann auch die Augen mit einem „Gute Nacht" schloss.

**---**

Montag, 5 Uhr Abends, Hermine war gerade dabei ihre Haare hochzustecken, um sich heute dem allerletzten Treffen mit Alan zu stellen. Hoffte sie zumindest.

Diese Geheimnistuerei gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht mehr. Außerdem tat sie Alan somit nur weh und das war das Letzte, das sie wollte. Sie hatte ihn geliebt, aufrichtig geliebt. Doch liebte sie Draco einfach anders, länger, stärker, mehr, auch wenn sie das erst vor einigen Monaten eingesehen hatte.

Die Haare hatte sie fertig als sie das Bad, mit einem Handtuch bekleidet verlies und in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückging. Sie hoffte nur, dass das heute Abend gut ging, zuerst das Treffen mit Alan und dann noch Draco, der davon am besten nichts erfuhr.

_´Bitte lass mich heute einmal Glück haben!´_ meinte sie gen Himmel gerichtet und hatte die Augen dabei geschlossen. Bis sie plötzlich Lärm aus der Küche vernahm. Ihr Kopf schnellte schon förmlich in diese Richtung _´Was war das?´_ sie blickte sich um und hatte auch gleich gefunden was sie suchte, ihren Zauberstab.

Sie warf sich einen Bademantel über ihren nun mit Unterwäsche bekleideten Körper und ging langsam auf Zehenspitzen in Richtung Küche.

Den Zauberstab in Angriffsposition haltend blickte sie um die Ecke. Als sie nichts sah ging sie langsam weiter „Wer ist da?" fragte sie mit lauter Stimme.

Keine Antwort.

Langsam machte sich Angst in ihr breit, wer war hier und was wollte er?

Wieder ein Geräusch, hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich blitzschnell um, doch wieder sah sie nichts.

_´Ruhig Hermine… du ist eine Hexe, dir kann nichts passieren. Außer es ist ein anderer Zauberer, der dich wegen irgendetwas umbringen will…´_ sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf um wieder einen klareren Gedanken zu fassen. Es half jedoch nicht fiel. Sie hatte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Panik.

Langsam drehte sie sich wieder um, bis…

Eine Hand legte sich von hinten auf ihren Mund und erstickte ihren Schrei. Ihr Herz raste und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Wer bei Merlin war das?

„Schh…" hörte sie leise an ihrem Ohr.

Sie kannte diese Stimme, sie kannte diese Stimme sogar sehr gut. Aber was machte ‚sie' hier? Jetzt?

Schnell hatte sie sich wieder umgedreht und blickte in die Augen keines Geringern als „Draco? Was tust du hier? Weißt du, dass ich fast umgekommen wäre vor Angst… Tu das NIE wieder!" man sah es ihr an, dass sie aufgeregt war. Zwar hatte sie keine Angst mehr, doch zitterte sie noch immer etwas.

Draco hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen „Eigentlich wollte ich dich überraschen, aber wie ich sehe willst du, dass ich wieder gehe!" er war schon dabei wieder zu apparieren, doch Hermine war schneller und hielt ihn zurück, „Nein… warte!" sie hatte ihre Hand auf sein Handgelenk gelegt, „Bleib" meinte sie dann noch.

„Ich dachte ich soll gehen"

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt! Nur, dass du mich nicht mehr so erschrecken sollst, wie du es immer wieder tust… ich sterbe jedes Mal fast vor Angst!" Die Angst und Alan waren mit einem Mal ganz vergessen.

Draco lies den Zauberstab wieder sinken und sah sie von oben bis unten an „Wir treffen uns doch erst in 3 Stunden..."

Hermine blickte ihn verwirrt an, was meinte er denn jetzt „Ja, ich weiß… Warum?"

„Du willst also 3 Stunden mit hochgesteckten Haaren herumlaufen?"

Hermine blickte etwas hoch „Oh… das. Ich wollte nur… etwas ausprobieren! Außerdem hab ich nicht mit dir gerechnet, zumindest nicht jetzt."

„Ich kann noch immer wieder gehen!"

„Nein, ich hab doch schon gesagt dass du bleiben sollst!" _´Zumindest bis kurz vor sechs´_ sie blickte ihn noch etwas länger an, bis sie sich wieder umdrehte und zurück in ihr Zimmer ging „Ich werde mir etwas anziehen gehen!"

Kurz bevor sie um die Ecke verschwunden war, griff Dracos Hand nach ihrer und drehte sie schwungvoll zu sich um und hielt sie in seinen Armen fest.

Hermine sah ihn überrascht und fragend an „Hm?"

„Warum sich viel Mühe machen…" er grinste etwas.

„Draco.. ich hab keine Z-" sie wurde von einem Kuss von ihm unterbrochen. Zuerst wollte sie ihn auch nicht erwidern, doch als er seine Hände langsam unter ihren Bademantel wandern lies und auf ihren Rücken eine Gänsehaut fabrizierte, konnte sie nicht anders als ihn doch noch zu erwidern.

Sie lies den Zauberstab, den sie noch immer in ihrer Hand hielt, unachtsam zu Boden fallen und schlang ihre Arme langsam um seinen Nacken um sich etwas mehr an ihn zu ziehen.

Draco vertiefte den Kuss noch kurz, bevor er sich wieder von ihr löste, den Kopf etwas zurück zog und sie ansah. Hermine entkam ein seehr unzufriedener Seufzer als er das getan hatte.

„Was wolltest du vorher sagen!" meinte er nun etwas schmunzelnd.

„ich hab keine Zeit…"

„So ist das also, wenn das so ist, solltest du dich vielleicht doch anziehen, ich will dich ja nicht aufhalten!" er lies sie langsam los

„Denk nicht mal dran!" meinte sie kess und zog ihn einfach wieder in einen Kuss.

Draco hatte damit nicht wirklich gerechnet, trotzdem erwiderte er den Kuss natürlich gleich. Kurz darauf entschloss er sich auch Hermine einfach hochzuheben, er war das unbequeme Stehen einfach leid.

Hermine, etwas überrascht, schlang ihre Beine um ihn, löste sich doch etwas ungern von ihm und sah ihn dann fragend an.

„Ich denke das Bett ist bequemer…" meinte er auf ihren fragenden Blick etwas grinsend und ging Richtung Schlafzimmer

**---**

Die Uhr, schlug derweil 17:45Uhr. Was keiner der beiden auch nur im Entferntesten war nahmen.

**---**

Draco lies Hermine, als er vor ihrem Bett stand, langsam auf dieses sinken, diese zögerte nicht lange und zog ihn an seinem Hemd ebenso zu sich herunter. Nach einigen schweigenden Minuten, in denen sie sich nur in die Augen gesehen hatten, trafen sich ihre Lippen wieder und versanken in einem erneuten leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Draco stütze sich mit seinen Händen neben ihr ab um nicht mit dem ganzen Gewicht auf ihr zu liegen, immerhin war er doch etwas schwerer als sie. Hermine hingegen schlang ihre Arme um ihn und nach einer schnellen Bewegung hatte sie die Position auch schon geändert und sie lag auf ihm. Den Kuss hatten sie in diesem ganzen Manöver nicht beendet.

Dracos Hände gefiel das natürlich, nun konnten sie ja wieder auf ‚Entdeckungsreise' gehen. So geschah es auch, dass sich seine Hände selbstständig machten und zu den Bändern ihres Badesmantels verschwanden. Schnell hatte er diesen auch geöffnet und lies seine Hände über ihre Seite hinab gleiten.

Hermine löste sich kurzerhand von ihm und setze sich auf um den Bademantel ganz auszuziehen und diesen auch gleich aus dem Bett hinter sich fallen zu lassen. Sie beugte sich wieder zu Draco nach vorne und berührte seine Lippen nur ganz kurz mit den ihren, bevor sie den Kopf wieder weiter zurück zog und ein Grinsen ihre Lippen umspielte.

Draco, dem das ganz und gar nicht gefielt, packte Hermines Arme schnell und drehte sich samt ihr wieder um, so dass er wieder die Oberhand hatte und sie von neuem küsste, nur um gleich darauf von ihren Lippen abzulassen und sich ihrem Hals zuzuwenden. Er verteilte hauchzarte Küsse auf ihrem Hals, saugte immer wieder etwas daran und wanderte weiter hinab.

Hermine schloss die Augen und genoss das ganze merklich. Nie hätte sie vor einem Jahr gedacht das Draco so zärtlich sein konnte, so vollkommen anders als seine kalte Fassade immer ausstrahlte. Er wäre nie so kalt, wäre da nicht sein Vater…

Hermine keuchte auf als er ihre Brustansätze abwechselnd küsste, sie drückte sich ihm etwas entgegen, legte ihre Hände auf seine Wangen und zog ihn wieder zu ihren Lippen herauf um ihn wieder zu küssen. Draco grinste etwas gegen ihre Lippen, erwiderte den Kuss dann aber sofort.

Hermine lies ihre Hände, währenddessen sie ihn so gierig nach mehr küsste, über seinen Rücken zu seinem Hemdbund gleiten.

Wie sie festgestellt hatte, war definitiv noch immer zu viel Stoff an ihm. So zog sie ihm sein Hemd bis zu den Armen hoch, löste sich kurz von ihm und zog es ihm dann ganz aus, nur um es dann hinter sich wieder fallen zu lassen.

Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine nun Stofffreie Brust und fuhr die Konturen seiner Muskeln nach, dabei blickte sie ihn weiter an. Draco bereitete das einen kleinen Schauer, nur langsam kam er ihrem Gesicht wieder näher, nebenbei nahm er noch ihre Hand, die seine Muskeln nach fuhren in die seine und zog sie etwas auf die Seite.

Gerade als er sie wieder küssen wollte, drehte Hermine abrupt den Kopf bei Seite und blickte Richtung Tür.

_´Da war doch ein Geräusch´_ sie drehte den Kopf wieder zu Draco, der sie nur fragend ansah, lächelte dann aber leicht, „Wo waren wir!" sie löschte die letzten cm zwischen ihnen noch aus und küsste ihn einfach wieder.

Draco dachte nicht weiter über das gerade eben gewesene nach, er gab sich ihr einfach wieder hin.

Hermine, wollte das Geräusch auch vergessen, als sie es aber zum zweiten Mal hörte fiel es ihr plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen _´Alan…´_

Sie löste sich schnell von ihm und setze sich auf _´Ich muss ihn abwimmeln…´_

„Was ist?" Draco hatte sich auf die Ellbogen gestützt und sah sie fragen an, ihm kam das Ganze etwas spanisch vor.

Hermine wandte den Kopf zu ihm zurück „Warte hier… Bitte" fügte sie dann noch hinzu.

Draco, der noch immer verwirrt war, nickte einfach und lies sich wieder ins Bett zurück sinken.

Hermine nickte ebenfalls kurz, stand auf, hob ihren Bademantel vom Boden auf und zog ihn sich über, dann verlies sie das Zimmer durch die Schlafzimmertür, die sie gleich darauf wieder schloss.

Kaum hatte sie das getan fand sie Alan, mitten im Wohnzimmer, mit ihrem Zauberstab in seiner Hand vor.

_´Ich wusste es…´_ „Alan…" sagte sie leicht lächelnd.

Wenn er bis ins Schlafzimmer gekommen wäre, würde er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so ruhig dort stehen, wie gerade jetzt.

„Hermine, was ist mit dir passiert? Geht es dir gut?" er sah sie fragend und besorgt zu gleich an.

„Warum? Natürlich geht es mir gut!"

„Du siehst aus als hättest du gerade einen Kampf hinter dir…" er deutete kurz auf ihre Haare, die, wie sie jetzt selber bemerkte, in alle Richtungen standen.

„Oh… nein… kein Kampf…" sie lachte etwas gekünstelt „Ich bin nur eingeschlafen…"

„Und dein Zauberstab,…?" er hielt ihn etwas hoch, „lässt du ihn immer mitten im Zimmer fallen?"

„Das… ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. _´Ich war auch anderweitig beschäftigt…´_ Alan… unser Treffen heute, es wäre vielleicht besser wenn wir es verschieben. Ich fühl mich doch nicht so gut." sie war auf ihn zugegangen und blieb vor ihm stehen um ihn zur Tür zu geleiten, doch er rührte sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Alan?" fragte sie nochmals leise nach, doch was sie als Antwort erhielt gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

**TBC**

**Autorsnote 2:**

Jah… das war das 8. Kapitel, mit einem klitzekleinen Cliffhänger +fies grins+

Aber wie gesagt, das 9. Kapitel kommt so schnell als möglich... vielleicht schon nächste Woche… +nix versprechen tu+

Soooo jetzt kommt noch der Aufruf an _**ALLE**_ +smilüüü, das ihr mir doch **_büüüddddeeeeeee_ **+auf Knien rutsch+ eine _**Review **_hinterlasst +Hundeaugen mach!

**Reviewantworten: **

Als erstes Mal, **DANKE** für die Reviews von euch! Hab mich wieder **sehr **gefreut +nick+

**Trory:** Hey ! Bitteschön hier ging es auch schon weiter, hab net mal nen Monat gebraucht .  
Es freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat, das hier auch! Hat die länger auch hier gepasst? Is zwar net so lange wie das letzte, aber immerhin länger als das vorletzte (ääh… jaah, ich denk es war verständlich xD)

**Celine-Hp:** Hi! Mir gefällt es richtig, das du zu jedem Kapitel (auch wenn schon das neuste oben is) das du noch nich gelesen hast, ne Review hinterlässt .  
Hmmm… jaaah… wenn sie mal alles hinter sich haben… dann werden sie irgendwie ‚vielleicht' doch noch nen Weg finden

**RoryElli:** Hiho du!  
Jah.. ich weiß, die 5 Stunden waren vielleicht doch etwas kurz… vielleicht hätte ich ihr doch ein paar Stündchen mehr geben soll xD…  
Das mit der Wärme is zur Zeit so ne Sache… es regnet nämlich schon seit geschlagenen nachzählen geh+ 5 Tagen, fast durch -.-… blödes Wetter +nick!  
Letzte Woche war auch meine Letzte Schulwoche… aber ich hab schon gearbeitet…. Kann es vielleicht sein das du aus Österreich kommst… so Indizien haben mich auf das gebracht (9 Wochen Ferien, letzte Woche, letzte Schulwoche…)! (A: wenn ich das schon mal gefragt habe, dann sorrry.. aber ich hab ein sehr kurze Kurzzeitgedächtnis xD)  
Bei mir is es etwas anders, kann oder will irgendwie auch net, 9 Wochen nix tun… wie schon oben erwähnt, ich arbeite jetzt noch 2 ½ Wochen, dann hab ich 3 Wochen frei, wo ich davon eine Woche, mit einer Freundin, Graz fahre… und dann 2 Wochen Führerschein +freu+….  
GENAU… dein B-Day… freust dich sicher schon +smile+… Wann hast denn jetzt noch mal genau!

**Valpuri:** Kann es sein, das ich nen neuen Leser habe +freu!  
Hier is ja auch schon das nächste Chap… nur das mit den Komplikationen… +am kopf kratz+ das na ja… is net ganz so gegangen wie du wolltest … Hmmm.. fast ein ganzes Kapitel war ja alles gut +grins+

**Tishean:** Nochn neuer Leser +freuuu! Omg… wow… du liebst die ersten 8 Kapitel +rotwerd+ danke ….  
Das is echt blöd wenn du deiner Draco/Hermine FF-Sucht nicht so oft frönen kannst -.-… mich freut es aber, das du dich schon auf das nächste Kapitel, sprich das hier, freust bzw. gefreut hast . Hat ja e net so lange gedauert +smile+.  
Nochmals DANKE +knuddel+

**dramine:** Jahhh.. und hier is auch schon wieder ein neues Kapitel +grins+ und es hat dieses Mal net so lange gedauert +mit dir im Kreis spring+smileeee+  
Und… bevor du wieder fragst warum ich an dieser Stelle aufgehört habe… +hr hr+ ich sag nur, meine fiese Ader hat mich wieder mal übermannt -.- +fiese Ader hau+ xD

Sooo, ich werd mich jetzt wieder vertschüssen und auf eure Reviews warten +süchtler+ g

Wünsch euch, bis zum nächsten Mal, sonnige Tag!

Hab euch alle ganz doll lieb!  
GLG  
**´kiZZes´ Sunny **

**Vorschau:  
**Freund trifft Freund ist gleich Großes Problem!


	10. Freund trifft Freund ist gleich Gr Prob

**Disclaimer **(Wie immer eben): Nichts außer dem Plot (fast) gehört mir, nur J. K. Rowling.

**Autors Note: **Soooo ich will diese Mal wirklich nicht viel sagen, eigentlich nur das ich das Kapitel meiner Beta-Leserin widmen will… die jetzt nämlich B-Day hatte und da sie immer so fleißig is, es liest und Fehler ausbessert, gehört das Kapitelchen ihr . ´KiZZes´

Jetzt wünsch ich euch aber wieder:** Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Kapitel 9:** Freund trifft Freund Großes Problem!

„Malfoy…" Alan war schlagartig ein Licht aufgegangen.

**----**

_Einige Minuten früher_

Draco lag am Bett von Hermine und blickte auf die Tür, durch die sie gerade verschwunden war.

Was war los mit ihr? Sie verhielt sich schon seit Tagen so eigenartig. Er wollte es nicht wahr haben, doch gab es keine andere Erklärung dafür. Sie musste ihm etwas verheimlichen.

Nach einigen Sekunden hatte er sich einfach entschlossen ihr zu folgen, er wollte wissen was los war, einen Malfoy hinterging man nicht einfach.

Eine Sekunde später stand er auch schon und ging mit offenem Hemd in Richtung Tür um erst Mal zu lauschen.

„… es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn wir es verschieben. Ich fühl mich doch nicht so gut." Das war eindeutig Hermines Stimme. Doch die Frage war wohl: WAS wollte sie verschieben?

Das Erste, an das er dachte, war ein Treffen, doch mit WEM? Leise öffnete er die Tür und trat durch sie hindurch um Hermine vor keinem geringeren als Alan Grey vorzufinden.

„Alan?" fragte sie nochmals leise nach und sah ihn etwas fragend an.

„Malfoy…" kam es erkenntlich und mit Hass in seiner Stimme von ihm.

„Was?" sie sah ihn nur mehr fragend an. _´Gott… Nein… bitte nicht!´_ sie drehte sich langsam um, „Draco…" entkam es ihr leise.

„Grey!" meinte Draco kalt auf Alans ‚Malfoy'

Hermine sah Draco mit einem Blick an, den er von ihr schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte _´Warum musste er herauskommen…´,_ sie drehte sich fast gleich wieder zu Alan um „Alan, es…-„

„Wie lange geht das schon?" Alan hatte seinen Blick wieder auf sie gerichtet und hörte sich eigentlich ziemlich ruhig an.

„Alan, es tut mir leid…-„

„Seit wann!" er hatte sie wieder unterbrochen und seine Stimme erhoben.

Hermine schluckte etwas „Seit ca. 2 Monaten… „ meinte sie dann normal, ihm dabei in die Augen blickend. Wenigstens jetzt wollte sie ehrlich zu ihm sein.

„Zwei Monate… ZWEI verdammte Monate!" Hermine zuckte etwas zusammen als er sie angeschrieen hatte.

Sie nickte nur leicht und blickte zu Boden, sie konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr ertragen.

„Warum?" als sie nicht antwortete packte Alan sie an den Schultern und schrie sie schon richtig an „WARUM?"

Dracos Einwürfe von wegen, dass er aufhören sollte, sie loslassen sollte, ignorierte Alan einfach. Er wollte Antworten, wie war ihm gerade egal.

Hermine hatte sich nun wirklich fast zu Tode erschreckt und sah ihm jetzt nur mehr ängstlich in die Augen, doch konnte sie nicht antworten. Alans Stimme hatte sich von einem auf den anderen Moment komplett verändert, dass ihre eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief und sie nur noch gestockt da stand.

„Antworte mir Hermine!" er drückte sie fester an den Schultern.

„Au…" kam es leise von ihr, „Du tust mir weh!"

Alan hört nicht mal auf sie sondern blickte Draco nun wieder an, der seine Stimme nun drohend erhoben hatte „Lass sie los"

„Was willst du tun Malfoy?"

Draco zog seinen Zauberstab schnell und richtete ihn direkt auf Alan „Ich weiß viele Möglichkeiten!"

Alan hatte schnell reagiert, Hermine umgedreht und sie an sich gezogen, um sie als Schutzschild zu verwenden. „Du tust mir nichts, solange sie hier ist!"

„Du sollst sie loslassen! Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern!" Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab weiter auf Alan gerichtete.

„Nicht so schnell…" Alan selber hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Hermine gerichtet, „Sie wird jetzt mitkommen!"

Hermine verkrampfte sich immer mehr.

„Nein, das wird sie nicht!" Draco blieb ruhig, doch sprach er gleichzeitig drohend.

´Wenn ich nur zu meinem Zauberstab kommen würde´ Hermines Blick war genau auf diesen gerichtet, der mittlerweile wieder den Platz auf dem Tisch gefunden hatte.

„Was willst du tun, Malfoy? Mich umbringen!

„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas tue."

Hermines Blick war sofort wieder auf Draco gerichtet, er hat schon mehrere Menschen getötet? Er hat wirklich getötet? Mit diesem grünen Fluch?

Ein großes WAS stand auf ihren Lippen geschrieben. Ihr Zauberstab war daher wieder komplett vergessen.

Draco bemerkte es zwar, doch reagierte er nicht auf sie, sondern blickte weiter Alan ins Gesicht, ein Fehler und ihr könnte etwas passieren.

Natürlich, sie hatte es gewusst, irgendwie, doch das Ganze aus seinem Mund zu hören war komplett anders. Sie war in einen Mörder verliebt? Wie? Sie war doch immer die brave, strebsame Hermine und jetzt? Sie liebte einen Mörder? Einen Todesser!

Sie lies ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen.

Alan nütze diesen gespannten Moment der zwei und hob seinen Zauberstab um mit ihr zusammen einfach zu apperieren…

Draco sprach im selben Moment einen Fluch, doch dieser traf nur mehr die leere Wand, Alan war mit Hermine, vor seinen Augen verschwunden.

„VERDAMMT!" er hatte gerade eben versagt… warum, WARUM gerade jetzt?

**---**

Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen als sie Draco den Fluch sprechen sah, gehört hatte sie ihn nicht. Sie hatte generell nichts mehr gehört, alles war irgendwie an ihr vorbeigegangen.

Sie öffnete erst wieder die Augen als sie keine Arme mehr um sich spürte und hoffte, dass alles vorbei war, doch was sie sah schockte sie etwas.

„Wo… wo sind wir?" sie legte die Arme um sich und zog den Bademantel etwas enger, dann drehte sie sich zu Alan um und sah ihn fragen und gleichzeitig ängstlich an. Er war ihr ganz und gar nicht mehr geheuer.

„Zu Hause, Hermine!" er stand an einem Fenster und blicke dort hinaus.

„… zu Hause?" fragte sie langsam nach.

Alan nickte nur.

„Aber…" sie blickte sich um, „WO sind wir?"

„ZU Hause!" wiederholte er sich und blickte wieder zu ihr, „Du willst sicher dein Zimmer sehen!" er ging auf sie zu und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter um sie aus dem Wohnzimmer zu führen.

Hermine drehte sich hingegen sofort aus der Hand und blickte ihn ernst an „Nein! Ich will in meine Wohnung, Alan! Das ist nicht MEIN zu Hause und schon gar nicht UNSERES!" sie sah ihn weiterhin an.

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, wusste sie nicht wie das passiert war, doch Alan hatte ihr wahrhaftig eine gescheuert.

Hermines Kopf flog schon fast auf die Seite und sie legte gleich eine Hand auf die nun schmerzende Wange, nein, sie würde jetzt nicht weinen… diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht geben.

Sie schloss die Augen und schluckte kurz, dann drehte sie den Kopf langsam wieder in seine Richtung. Sie wusste gar nicht, dass man einen Menschen von einer auf die andere Sekunde hassen konnte, doch Alan hatte es gerade geschafft und ihren Hass herauf geschworen.

„Dein Zimmer!" Alan zeigte auf die Tür und ging voraus.

Sie war noch kurz stehen geblieben, bevor sie ihm dann doch folgte.

Alan ging einen langen Gang entlang und sagte ihr nebenbei wo und was die einzelnen Zimmer waren. Bis er an einer Tür stehen geblieben war „Dein Zimmer… du kannst dich umziehen, es sind genug Sachen vorhanden, ich denke deine Größe wird sich nicht verändert haben. Um Acht gibt es Abendessen!" dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in einem der anderen Zimmer. Das Wohnzimmer soweit sie sich erinnern konnte.

Hermine blieb noch länger vor der Tür stehen, bevor sie die Hand langsam, etwas zittrig auf die Türklinke legte und die Tür öffnete. Sie trat ein und blickte sich um.

Das Zimmer war groß mit eleganten, teuren Möbeln eingerichtet, es war wirklich sehr schön. In einem anderen Zusammenhang hätte sie sich vielleicht sogar darüber gefreut, oder es zumindest richtig, ehrlich schön gefunden.

Hermine lies die Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen und ging etwas ins Zimmer hinein, bis sie plötzlich mitten im Zimmer auf die Knie sank und hemmungslos zu weinen begann.

Sie wusste nicht mal genau warum sie weinte?

War es überhaupt Alans ganze Schuld?

War es die Tatsache, das Draco zugegeben hatte schon viele Menschen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umgebracht zu haben?

Die Entführung oder die Ohrfeige, die sie von dem Menschen bekommen hatte, dem sie so vertraut, den sie so geliebt hatte!

_´Wie konnte er? Das hat er noch nie getan… Alan was ist los mit dir?´_ langsam hob sie ihren Kopf wieder an und blickte aus dem Fenster vor ihr.

Ihre Wange war knallrot und brannte wie die Hölle, doch bemerkte sie den Schmerz nicht mal wirklich, ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen und generell war sie nur müde, todmüde!

Plötzlich, wie in Zeitlupe, fiel Hermine zur Seite um, bis sie mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf dem Boden landete.

Ihr war einfach alles zu viel geworden, so hatte sie sich unbewusst für eine Ohnmacht entschieden. Wo sie nichts mitbekam und das Ganze hoffentlich schnell vorbeifliegen würde. Bis sie in den Armen ihres Geliebten wieder aufwachen würde!

**TBC**

**Autorsnote 2:**

Na, wie hat es euch gefallen? Hoffe es hat gepasst und ja ich weiß, es war wieder Mal eines der kurzen Kapitel!

Nun was ich euch auch gleich mitteilen will ist, dass das nächste Kapitel etwas auf sich warten lässt, da ich zwar schon so eine Idee im Kopf habe... aber das ganze auch net so recht auf Papier bringen kann. Trotzdem hoffe ich das ihr so lange warten könnt :)

Würde mich jetzt jedenfalls wieder **_riesig_** über **_jede_** noch so kleine, **_klitzekleine Review_** ´auf GO-Knopf deut´**_ freuen!_**

**Reviewantworten: **

Als erstes Mal wieder ein **GROßES** **DANKE** für die Reviews **_von euch_**! Hab mich wieder **total **darübergefreut!

**_AT _Trory: **Freut mich das es dir gefallen hat… das auch? Jaaah und die Länge…,das is immer so ein Thema…, das hier is nun ja… wieder etwas kürzer, in der Hoffnung dass das nächste wieder länger wird :)

**_AT_ dramine:** äääääh.. JA, mein fiese Ader ´ggggg´… Ich weiß, ich lern, immer wieder dazu… obwohl dieses Kapitel auch wieder auf sich warten lies… ich hoffe doch du verzeihst mir das mal wieder ´hundeaugen mach´.  
Hmmm… dramatisch… wie man es nimmt ´g´… aber ich kann dir mal so viel verraten, dass das nicht das letzte war was passieren wird/passiert ist… ;)

**_AT_ Celina-HP:** ´fg´… jah… die lieben Cliffis ´g´… Naja, wirklich gut gegangen is es ja nicht… und es kommt noch mehr auf die zwei zu… das kann ich ja schon mal verraten ;)

**_AT_ Ms. Fussel:** Hai… neue Leserin... das freut mich ja immer wieder :). Es hat ja nicht sooo lange gedauert… für dich zumindest nicht ;)

**SOOOO **

Ich verabschiede mich jetzt mal mit  
**_GAAAANZ Lieben Grüßen,  
_**einem _**Bussi** _für alle

und dann **_Knuddle_** ich euch alle auch noch mal!

**Sunny :)**


	11. Erkenntnis á la Draco!

**Disclaimer **(Wie immer eben): Nichts außer dem Plot (fast) gehört mir, nur J. K. Rowling.

**Autors Note: **Nun… was soll ich sagen. Ja.. es hat lange gedauert, meine Schuld. Ich hab das Kapitel schon sooo lange unfertig liegen gehabt bis mich die Schreibwut am letzten Ferientag (was jetzt doch schon länger wieder her ist) doch noch gepackt hat und ich es beendet habe… +froi+. Nur bis ich das ganze dann noch am PC geschrieben habe (natürlich wieder umgeändert, zu meiner Beta-Leserin geschickt und wieder zurückbekommen habe) hat es dann auch noch mal zwei Wochen gedauert +schäm+.

Ich wünsch euch jetzt aber trotzdem: **VIEL Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Kapitel 10:** Erkenntnis á la Draco!

_15 Minuten früher_

Draco sprach im selbem Moment einen Fluch, auf Alan gerichtet, aus. Doch traf dieser nur mehr die leere Wand vor ihm.

„Verdammt!" er hatte gerade eben versagt… Warum, WARUM gerade jetzt?

Er atmete kurz tief ein und wieder aus, bevor er anfing auf und ab zu gehen. Er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und einen Plan entwickeln, immerhin ging es hier um… Hermine, die gerade von einem Verrückten, namens Alan entführt worden war. Er hatte diesen Typen noch nie leiden können und nun… natürlich stellt sich heraus das er ein Psychopath ist! Warum hatte er sie nicht schon früher gefragt wie Alan es eigentlich aufgenommen hatte, dass sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat.

Wie er nun wusste, war das Ganze nie passiert. Sie war mit ihm und Alan gleichzeitig zusammen gewesen… doch hatte ihr Herz immer mehr für ihn geschlagen. Hoffte er jetzt zumindest.

Er blieb vor dem Kamin stehen, legte seinen beiden Hände an den kleinen Vorsprung, auf dem alle möglichen Bilder standen und blickte zu Boden. Er seufzte. Was sollte er tun, wie sollte er sie wieder aus seinen Fängen befreien? Er wusste ja nicht einmal wo er wohnte, wie auch, Hellsehen konnte er leider noch nicht und bei Trelawney hatte er nie aufgepasst.

Draco hob seinen Kopf wieder und blickte starr an die Kaminwand vor sich, bis ein Bild immer klarer wurde, als er sich wieder darauf konzentrierte. Plötzlich stand er wieder gerade und nahm den Bilderrahmen mit Bild in die Hand. Wenn, dann würde ihm wohl nur er helfen…

Das war es, schnell rannte er wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurück, nahm sein Hemd, zog es sich über, knöpfte es notbedürftig zu und apparierte, als er wieder vor einer Wohnungstür auftauchte und länger auf den Namen an der Tür blickte.

Erst gute zehn Minuten später klopfte er _‚Sturm'_ und wartete, dass sie endlich geöffnet wurde. Als er auch schon Schritte zur Tür kommen hörte.

Stille.

Er hatte sicher gerade durch den Türspion gesehen und überlegte, ob das so klug war, die Tür zu öffnen.

Nach fast weitern fünf Minuten, die Draco bestimmt wie weitere zehn vorkamen, wurde die Tür endlich geöffnet und ein doch etwas verwirrter junger Mann stand darin.

„Malfoy? Was willst du hier?"

„Potter, sei einfach still und hör' mir zu!"

„Malfoy, verschwinde dorthin zurück, wo du hergekommen bist, mich interessiert es nicht das Geringste was du zu sagen hast!" er war dabei ihm die Tür wieder vor der Nase zuzuschlagen.

Draco hielt die Hand zwischen Türstock und der Tür selber. Er blickte Potter wieder an „Wenn es nicht wichtig wäre, denkst du wirklich, ich würde hier stehen und versuchen mit dir zu sprechen? ... Was jetzt gerade nicht ziemlich leicht ist, da du noch immer so stur bist Potter… jetzt mach die verdammte Tür wieder auf und lass mich rein!" langsam wurde er sauer, dass man ihm auch nie glaubte.

„Was soll schon so wichtig sein, dass ich DICH, Draco Malfoy, der eines Tages an meine Tür klopft, einfach so hereinlasse?" er sah ihn schon fast herausfordernd an.

Er sah Potter, ihm gegenüber länger an, bevor er wieder sprach „Hermine, wurde entführt!"

Harry wusste nicht ob er lachen und ihn für bescheuert abstempeln sollte oder ob er ihm das glauben konnte. Schließlich fragte er doch noch mal nach „Was?"

Draco seufzte, schloss die Augen kurz und blickte ihn wieder an „Hermine Granger, so weit ich weiß deine beste Freundin, wurde von keinem geringeren als Alan Grey, vor meinen Augen, aus ihrer Wohnung entführt!"

Kaum hatte Malfoy seinen Satz beendet sprudelte ein erneuter Satz aus Harry „Moment mal… warum sollte Alan Hermine entführen und was zum Teufel suchst du in ihrer Wohnung? Außerdem: seit wann nennst du Hermine, bei ihrem Vornamen?" Nun war ihm das Lachen vergangen, er hatte die Tür wieder ganz aufgerissen und blickte Draco mehr als nur fragend an. Er durchbohrte ihn schon richtig mit seinem Blick, er wollte Antworten, das stand fest!

„Wenn du das wissen willst Potter, lass mich endlich rein!" stellte Draco seine Forderung.

Harry blickte ihn länger an, doch wollte ja er die Antworten haben. So nickte er kurz und lies ihn herein. Er hatte ja keine andere Wahl, wenn er hören wollte was er zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen hatte.

Draco ging an ihm vorbei, wartete bis Harry die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte und folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer wo er sich dann, nachdem es ihm Potter angeboten hatte, auf der Couch niederließ. Harry selber setzte sich auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber und blickte Draco nun fragend an „Was zur Hölle ist jetzt los?" fragte er eigentlich ziemlich ruhig.

Harrys Erzfeind aus Schultagen hatte seine Arme auf seinen Oberschenkeln abgelegt und blickte zu ihm auf „Alan, Hermines Ex-Freund und Psychopath, glaub mir, hat sie gegen ihren Willen mitgenommen!" das _‚EX'_ in Ex-Freund hatte er noch extra etwas betont, sodass es ihm auch klar wurde.

„Alan ist nicht ihr Ex-Freund, Malfoy, und ich will jetzt sofort wissen, was du in ihrer Wohnung zu suchen hattest!"

„… Na gut, da du scheinbar nicht von alleine draufkommst Potter, ich war und bin mit Hermine zusammen" Draco blickte seinem gegenüber in die Augen und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

Harry brauchte etwas bis er mit einem Mal zu Lachen anfing „Das… Wow.. Malfoy… einen besseren Witz hab ich noch nie gehört…" er lachte weiter, „Ich hätte es dir fast abgekauft… aber… hei… du bist Malfoy und sie ist Hermine…" sein Lachen wollte nicht mehr aufhören, „Du solltest früher aufstehen damit ich dir das abkaufe!" er blickte ihn noch immer lachend wieder an, doch verstummte er plötzlich. Er kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck, es war der _‚Potter-Ich-Mach-Keine-Scherze-Blick'_ „Das ist nicht dein Ernst Malfoy… DU und Hermine?"

Draco verzog keine Mine „Ich mache keine Scherze, Potter, und das solltest du langsam wissen!"

Harry musste das jetzt erstmal verdauen, Er, sein wie wohl jeder wusste Erzfeind seit dem ersten Tag, und seine beste Freundin hatten sich verbündet, waren ein Paar? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Nicht nur, dass Voldemort wieder an die Macht gelangt ist, nein, auch das noch. Ging jetzt bald die Welt unter?

„Seit wann, Malfoy?"

„Seit sie aus Ägypten wieder zurück ist" er hätte sich denken können, dass so etwas passieren würde. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er sich so etwas auch gedacht, doch dann auch wieder nicht gehofft, dass er wirklich so reagieren würde. Immerhin waren sie erwachsene Menschen und keine Kinder mehr!

„Warum hat Hermine uns dann nichts davon erzählt?"

„Sie hat euch nichts erzählt, Potter, weil wir das so ausgemacht hatten. Wenn Lucius davon Wind bekommen würde gibt es ein großes Problem und das wollten wir somit verhindern!"

Harry dachte kurz an verschiedene Momente mit Hermine, es würde alles erklären. Das ganze komische Verhalten in den letzten Wochen wäre logisch. Sie hatte etwas zu verheimlichen gehabt, das hatte er schon länger gewusst, doch dass gerade Er das Geheimnis war, hätte er nie für möglich gehalten.

„Wenn ich dir glauben würde Malfoy… woher bin ich sicher, dass nicht doch du es warst, der sie entführt hat und alles auf Alan schiebt?"

„Potter…" Draco blickte ihm in die Augen, „glaub mir…" er schwieg, „wenn ich sie entführt hätte, wüsstest du in diesem Moment noch nicht mal etwas davon. Du würdest sie nach ein zwei Tagen suchen, ja, doch wenn du sie schlussendlich, nach ein paar Wochen in ihrer Wohnung findest, ist sie bereits tot und keine noch so geringe Spur würde je zu mir führen!" er sprach ernst und zischte schon fast. Er machte schon lange keine Scherze mehr, wenn es um Hermine ging!

Harry schluckte etwas, wenn er daran dachte, dass Draco Todesser sein konnte und er jetzt hier saß und er dachte, dass er Scherze über Hermine machte, musste er sich das Ganze nochmals überlegen. Er hatte Recht, wenn er sie entführt hätte, hätten er und Ron sie erst gefunden, wenn sie bereits tot war.

„Okay… ich glaub dir." seine Erklärung klang nun mal plausibel, auch wenn er ihn nicht leiden konnte musste er ihm helfen um Hermine zu retten, „Ich werde dir helfen, immerhin geht es um Hermine!"

Ein langes Schweigen brach zwischen den beiden aus, als Harry ausgesprochen hatte ihm zu helfen.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, jemals von dir Hilfe anzunehmen, Potter!" brach Draco nach langem doch noch die Stille.

„Glaub mir nur Malfoy, ich auch nicht!" meinte Harry, leicht grinsend darauf.

**---**

Harry klopfte am nächsten Abend, nachdem er alles, aber auch wirklich alles, von Draco erfahren hatte, bis auf ein paar Einzelheiten, die er ausgelassen hatte, an Alans Haustür.

Natürlich war er ‚nur' hier um ihn zu fragen ob er wüsste, wo Hermine war. Genauer gesagt war es nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver, denn Malfoy stand unter dem Tarnumhang neben Harry und würde nun das Haus nach Hermine absuchen.

„Harry? Was führt dich zu mir!" begrüßte Hermines ‚Freund' ihren besten Freund und lies ihn, was er ja nicht wusste, mit Draco herein.

„Alan, wann bist du umgezogen? Dich zu finden ist ja schon eine Kunst!" er folgte Alan ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hat Hermine nichts erzählt? Seit einer Woche." Er deutete Harry an sich zu setzten und setzte sich dann selber ihm gegenüber auch hin.

„Nein, hat sie nicht, aber deswegen bin ich auch hier!" er blickte ihn an.

„Wegen meiner neuen Wohnung?" Alan sah ihn fragend an, Harry musste daraufhin etwas lachen, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst „Nein… wegen Hermine!"

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Alan doch verwundert.

„Nun, Hermine wollte gestern Abend noch bei mir vorbeischauen, oder sich jedenfalls melden. Doch ist sie weder aufgetaucht, noch hat sie sich gemeldet, ich war in ihrer Wohnung, doch diese ist verlassen. Hast du sie gestern Abend noch gesehen?"

„Gestern Abend? Natürlich, ich war mit ihr Essen und hab sie dann noch nach Hause gebracht. Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass ihr etwas passiert ist? Sie ist definitiv in ihre Wohnung gegangen!"

„Alan…" begann Harry wieder, „ausschließen kann ich es nicht…"

„Das, wie…. Wer? Warum sollte sie jemand entführen? Sie hat doch nichts getan!" Alan sah aus als wäre er der Verzweiflung nahe.

Harry Potter wusste nicht was er jetzt denken, geschweige denn tun sollte. Er wusste so ziemlich alles von Draco, dass sich auch ziemlich wahr anhörte „Ich weiß nicht was mit ihr ist… Alan, ich hoffe nur ihr geht es gut!"

**----**

Zur gleichen Zeit schlich eine dunkle Gestalt, im selben Haus, den Gang entlang, darauf bedacht nicht gesehen zu werden.

Eine Tür nach der anderen wurde leise geöffnet und abgesucht, immer mit dem geringst möglichen Lärmpegel. Hier musste sie irgendwo sein, nur WO?

Draco machte sich einfach nur Sorgen, was selten war, um Hermine. Was wenn er ihr etwas angetan hatte? Er konnte Alan alles zutrauen, vor allem nach der Aktion von gestern Abend.

Wäre es ja nach ihm gegangen, wäre er sogar noch am gestrigen Abend hier aufgetaucht und hätte Alan zur Rede gestellt, doch war Harrys Einwand gerechtfertigt gewesen. Alan würde misstrauisch werden wenn er - Harry - eine Stunde nachdem es passiert war, bei ihm auftauchte und ihn nach Hermine fragen würde.

Es war nur logisch, dass man zuerst mal wartet, dann in ihrer Wohnung nach ihr sucht, bei der Arbeit nachfragt und wenn sie dann nirgends anzufinden war noch als letztes den ‚Freund' fragt. Natürlich hatten sie nicht alles gemacht, das hätte mehr als einen Tag in Anspruch genommen… sie, oder eher Draco, hatte Harry eingeredet, dass sie das alles auslassen mussten! Ein Tag war für ihn okay, doch mehr Tage hätte er mit dieser Ungewissheit nicht überstanden!

Draco wäre es gestern egal gewesen, ob es nun auffällig wäre oder eben nicht.

„_Liebe macht blind, Malfoy_" genau das hatte Potter gestern zu ihm gesagt. Er war aber nicht verliebt, oder etwa doch? Konnte es wirklich soweit mit ihm gekommen sein, dass er sich verliebt hatte? Er, Draco Malfoy, Ex-Slytherin, Schlammbluthasser? In Hermine Granger, Streberin und Schlammblut?

Der Blondhaarige, hatte in seinem Tun inne gehalten und blickte gedankenverloren auf die Tür. Was war mit ihm los, er konnte nicht lieben, er würde nie lieben, es war nie mehr als Begierde gewesen, oder…

Warum machte er sich dann so viele Gedanken über sie, er hätte sie nicht suchen oder alles - Narbengesicht - Potter erzählen müssen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf _´Verdammt´_ hatte er sich doch tatsächlich verliebt? In eine Gryffindore? In die ewige Streberin Granger? In die beste Freundin von Potter und Wiesel?

ER, Draco Malfoy, zeigte Gefühle und hatte sich VERLIEBT?

Draco liebte Hermine?

Er schüttelte etwas den Kopf, was war mit ihm los… konnte ihm so was erst klar werden nachdem seine Liebste entführt worden war? Hätte ihm das nicht schon früher klar werden können, als er sie schon so oft im Arm gehalten hatte, sie so oft geküsste hatte?

NEIN, die wohl ärgste Erkenntnis - für ihn - musste erst im Angesicht der Angst über ihn stürzen.

ER liebte SIE.

Draco liebte Hermine doch wirklich.

_´Ich sollte meine Gefühle in Zukunft vielleicht besser im Griff haben…´_

Er konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken… er musste sich wieder auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren und das hieß, dass er Hermine finden musste, was auch immer er anstellen musste!

Er atmete kurz aus und wieder ein, bevor er dann letzten Endes doch noch den Griff der letzten Tür öffnete und in den dunkelsten aller Räume hineinblickte…

Er schien scheinbar verlassen...

**TBC**

**Autorsnote 2:**

Alsooo… das war das nicht allzu lange Kapitel 10… mit einer Erkenntnis die doch im passensten Moment gekommen ist ´g´… Ich weiß, es war nicht so lange wie die letzen Kapitel, doch das hängt wahrscheinlich auch damit zusammen das ich wieder zur Schule muss -.-.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen… es ist bestimmt nicht mein bestes Kapitel… da ich es auch mehr als einmal umgeschrieben habe… (war irgendwie nie ganz zufrieden)

Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid das es nun mal wieder so viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen hat, aber in Zukunft werde ich versuchen unter der Woche am Abend zu schreiben so das ihr nicht mehr so lange drauf warten müsst! Ich kann es aber auch nicht wirklich versprechen… trotzdem versuch ich es! Ich hoffe auf euer Verständnis! ´knuddel´

Würde mich aber **_trotzdem_**, ich hoffe das überhaupt noch jemand liest, **_riesig_** über **_jede_** noch so **_klitzekleine Review_** von euch **_freuen_**!

Auch von euch Schwarzlesern… denn irgendwie find ich es doch etwas seltsam das ich so viele Hits habe und dann nur immer Reviews von meinen lieben eingeschworenen **_´knuddel´_** Reviewern bekomme!

**Reviewantworten: **

Zuerst möchte ich mich mal wieder ein allgemeines **DAAANKE** loswerden… Ihr seit wirklich die besten **´jeden durchknuddel´**

** Trory:** Jahh.. der _‚liebe'_ Alan, ich hatte ehrlich gesagt von Anfang an vorgesehen das er ein kleiner Psycho wird bzw. ist… und dass das jetzt, da Hermine ihn etwas vernachlässigt, raus kommt. So weit es aussieht wird sie schon von Draco gerettet… naja mit etwas Hilfe eben ´g´

** Celina-HP:** ES TUT MIR LEID… das du so lange auf dieses Kapitel warten musstest… ´versteck´...  
Nur, wie oben schon erwähnt, hat es mir nie so recht gepasst… doch bevor ich es jetzt noch mal ändere… lass ich es  
Alan, war irgendwie ein Mittel zum Zweck ´fg´

** Severus4ever:** .. najaaa… hatte es ja auch so vorgesehen… mit Alan ´g´. Jah.. zuerst wird Draco nicht wirklich viel mit ihr reden können… und dann wenn er wieder mit ihr sprechen kann, wird er sich sicher erstmal um sie kümmern… oder auch nicht… ich sag nur, das es jetzt langsam doch ärger wird…

** Mrs.Fussel: **Nun… Alan ist eben eine Sache für sich... Jedenfalls kommt Hermine sicher mal wieder heil zurück nach Hause… aber ob wirklich zu Draco… es wird wohl, voraussichtlich noch was passieren.

** moi:** Nun… es freut mich das dir die Story eigentlich gut gefällt… und Alan… jah das is ne Sache für sich… ich hatte von Anfang an vor, das er nicht der brave, nette Kerl von neben an bleibt… nun vielleicht hat es ja auch einen anderen Grund… nur den kann ich dir nicht verraten… noch nicht…  
Seit wann man sich entscheiden kann in Ohnmacht zu fallen… ganz einfach… seit dem letzten Kapitel… ´lol´…

**So… ho finito  
**bin dann mal wieder weg…  
freu mich über jede, noch so kleine, Review von euch!  
**gLg**  
**Sunny :)**


	12. Rettung!

**Disclaimer **(Wie immer eben): Nichts außer dem Plot (fast) gehört mir, nur J. K. Rowling.

**Autors Note: **+räusper+… ich weiß… es hat schon wieder so lange gedauert… ´verstecken tu´. Es tut mir echt soooo wahnsinnig leid, aber zurzeit fehlt mir einfach die Zeit um mich ein paar Stunden hin zusetzen und alles fertig zu schreiben. Bitte net böse sein :)

Ach und in dieser Story kommt nichts vom HBP vor… nur mal so als Info ;)

NUN wünsch ich euch aber trotzdem wieder: **VIEL Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Kapitel 11:** Rettung!

Es war das eindeutig dunkelste Zimmer des gesamten Hauses. Schwarze, schwere Samt Vorhänge verdeckten alle Fenster und ließen nicht einmal das Licht des Mondes durch scheinen.

Schnell hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und flüsterte das Wort „Lumos" in die Dunkelheit. Sofort erhellte sich die unmittelbare Umgebung sodass der Blonde schnell in Richtung der Vorhänge gehen konnte.

Kaum war er bei einem der großen Fenster angekommen zog er die drückenden Vorhänge beiseite und das Licht strahlte gleich wieder in den dunklen Raum.

Draco drehte sich rasch um und ging wieder auf das Himmelbett, wie er nun feststellen musste, zu. Als er dort ebenso noch die Vorhänge, langsam, beiseite geschoben hatte erkannte er sofort wer darin lag.

Es war zweifelsohne Hermine.

Ohne zu Zögern lies er sich auf dem Bettrand nieder und legte seine Hände unter ihr Kinn. Kaum hatte er ihr dieses berührt erschrak er etwas.

Sie war eiskalt und hatte keine Farbe im Gesicht. Er hielt vor Schock den Atem an und lies zwei Finger an ihre Halsschlagader wandern um den Puls zu fühlen. Erleichtert lies er von ihrem Hals ab und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange. Sie lebte noch!

Draco blickte sie länger an, als er Stimmen im Flur hörte. Sein Kopf wandte sich sofort zur Tür. Er versuchte zu verstehen was gesprochen wurde und vor allem wer dort sprach.

_´Potter will gehen…´_ das hatte er herausgehört und sofort musste er handeln. Er wandte seinen Kopf wieder zu der so ruhig daliegenden Hermine und zog die Decke weg. Ebenso so schnell stand er auf und hob sie dann hoch. Er legte sie langsam über seine Schulter um dann schnell den Tarnumhang über sich zu werfen. Als er auch schon wieder auf den Weg zur Tür war.

Natürlich dachte er nicht daran den Vorhang wieder zu schließen oder sonstiges zu tun, er schloss gerade noch die Tür doch wars das schon.

Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg zur Haustür wo er auch schon Harry und Alan traf. Die Tür stand offen und Potter hatte mitgedacht, er stand weit genug an der Tür so dass er raus konnte.

Gesehen, getan.

Draco huschte so schnell es ging, ohne einen Windhauch zu verursachen an Alan und Harry vorbei um dann vorn heraußen zu warten.

„Wenn ich etwas herausfinde sag ich dir sofort bescheid Alan… mach dir keine Sorgen! Ihr wird schon nichts passiert sein" Harry sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein, doch vertraute er ihm nicht mehr.

„…Ich hoffe wirklich das ihr nichts passiert ist… ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen wenn ihr gestern vor ihrer Wohnung aufgelauert worden ist… ich hätte sie begleiten sollen…" er schüttelte etwas verzweifelnd den Kopf und lies ihn dann sinken.

„Alan…" er legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, „Ich werde sie dir schon wieder zurückbringen… Ihr geht es bestimmt gut, glaub mir!" Harry ging nun langsam über die Schwelle der Tür und lies somit auch wieder seine Schulter los.

„Danke Harry… danke…" er blickte wieder auf und ihn an „Ich werde Freunde fragen ob sie etwas wissen…!" er nickte etwas.

„Tu das… Ich werde jetzt aber wirklich gehen Alan… Sobald ich etwas weiß melde ich mich wieder!"

„Gut… danke…" sagte er noch ein drittes Mal und legte die Hand auf die Türklinge „Ich hoffe ich höre bald etwas von dir!"

„Das hoffe ich auch… Gute Nacht!" er drehte sich um und ging von der Tür weg. Natürlich bemerkte er dass jemand neben ihm gehen musste, den er nicht sah.

Alan wartete noch etwas bis Harry von seinem neuen Manor verschwunden war und schloss dann die Tür. Kaum war diese verschlossen kehrte ein diabolisches Grinsen auf seine Lippen zurück.

----

„Hast du sie?" fragte Harry in die Nacht, als sie schon weiter von Alans Manor entfernt waren, doch er wusste ja nicht ob sie jemand beobachtete oder nicht.

Draco schwieg zuerst, doch kam dann ein leises „Ja" über seine Lippen.

„Wie geht es ihr?" er blieb nicht stehen.

„Nicht gut Potter… ich weiß nicht was Grey mit ihr gemacht hat, aber er hat was getan!"

„Was?" er blieb nun doch stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um, als er auch schon durch ihn hindurchblickte, glaubte er zumindest. Doch Draco war munter weiter gegangen, „Wir sollten zurück in meine Wohnung… gib mir deine Hand… wir apperieren!" er hielt sie ihm hin.

„Potter… ich bin hier!" kam es von weiter vorne vom Malfoy Sprössling.

Harry wandte seinen Blick zu dem noch immer unsichtbaren „Dann mach dich bemerkbar. Jetzt gib mir aber endlich deine Hand!" Harry streckte sie ihm entgegen, Draco nahm sie und schon waren sie in Harrys Wohnung apperiert.

Kaum waren sie dort zog sich Draco den Tarnumhang von den Schultern und legte Hermine wieder in seine beiden Arme um sie dann langsam auf die Couch zu legen.

„Bei Merlin… lebt sie überhaupt noch?" Kam es wirklich erschrocken von Harry und er stand gleich neben seiner langjährigen Freundin.

„Potter… hol einen verdammten Arzt und steh hier nicht so blöd herum… und ja sie lebt noch, wenn es nicht so wäre denkst du wirklich Grey würde noch leben!" er war sauer, nein eher stinksauer.

„HEI… ich hab dir schon mal gesagt Malfoy wir arbeiten hier zusammen, also sieh mich nicht als deinen Feind an!" ein weiterer böser Blick von Draco reichte und Harry ging doch noch zum Kamin und ‚rief' Albus Dumbledore an.

Schnell hatte er diesen das ganze Geschehen geschildert, als er kaum 15 Minuten später im Zimmer stand und sich sofort an die Untersuchung von Hermine machte.

„Nun… Harry.. Mr. Malfoy." er kam zu den zweien in die Küche, „Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für euch…" er blickte seine zwei ehemaligen Schüler länger durch seine Halbmondförmigen Brillen an.

„Und die wären?" man konnte fast meinen das Draco ungeduldig war, es stimmte auch immerhin ging es hier um Hermine.

„Mr. Malfoy…" meinte er etwas beruhigend und blickte ihn nun länger an, bevor er sich wieder beiden zu wandte, „Die gute Nachricht zuerst…Hermine, wurde nicht verhext und ihr wurde kein Zaubertrank eingeflößt der sie schlafen lässt…"

„Und die schlechte?" abermals war es Draco der den Direktor unterbrach.

Albus hörte nun nicht auf ihn, sondern lies nur eine länger Pause „Die schlechte Nachricht, Mr. Malfoy, ist, dass ich nichts tun kann. Hermine muss sich selber entscheiden ob sie wieder aufwachen will oder nicht. Scheinbar war der letzte Tag zu viel für sie und ihr Körper hat sich für das Beste entschieden um sie das ganze nicht miterleben zu lassen."

Draco war nun baff, Hermine selber hatte sich das ‚zugefügt'?

„Was können wir tun?" fragte nun Harry, da er Dracos überraschte und verwirrte Mine sah.

„Nicht viel Harry. Seid ihr einfach gute Freunde. Sie wird ins Leben zurückkehren. Doch gebt ihr Zeit, zeigt ihr dass sie zu Hause ist, dass sie gewollt ist…" er wandte seinen Blick nun direkt auf Draco der gespannt zuhörte, „das man sie liebt und nicht verurteilt... weil sie eine Dummheit begangen hat…!"

Draco hielt dem Blick stand, welchen ihn der Direktor zu warf. Woher wusste dieser alte Kauz immer alles. Hatte er es schon vor ihm selbst gewusst dass er sie liebte?

Ein leichtes Nicken war von ihm zu vernehmen. Er würde ihr keine Vorwürfe machen, nicht jetzt, nein nie.

Harry beobachtete die zwei länger, bevor er sich ganz unauffällig räusperte.

Dumbledore wandte seinen Kopf wieder Harry zu „Gut… ich werde nun wieder gehen. Ich werde morgen nochmals kurz vorbei schauen um den Zustand von Hermine zu kontrollieren." beide nickte und Albus drehte sich um, um zurück ins Wohnzimmer und zum Kamin zu gehen. Er stieg hinein und nahm sich etwas Flohpulver, dabei blickte er die zwei jungen Männer vor sie an, „Ach … ich würde es Ronald Weasley auch erzählen…" er zwinkerte kurz und mit einer grünen Flamme war Albus so schnell verschwunden wie er aufgetaucht war.

Es blieben nur eine ohnmächtige Hermine auf der Couch und ein auf den Kamin starrender Draco und Harry übrig. Eines war wohl klar was den zwei Männern jetzt durch den Kopf gehen musste:

Woher wusste er dass Ron nichts davon wusste?

**TBC**

**Autorsnote 2: **

Hmmm… wie fandet ihr es? Ich bin eigentlich ziemlich zufrieden… da es schon viel zu lange her ist dass ich das letzte Mal geschrieben habe.

Außerdem möchte ich mich hier nochmals entschuldigen dass es so lange gedauert hat! Ich hoffe ich komm das nächste Mal schnell dazu, versprechen kann ich aber nichts… bitte nicht böse sein! Ich hab schon mal gesagt, ich beende diese Story, koste es was es wolle!

Ich **_freu_** mich jetzt aber auch schon wieder über **_jede_ nette** und/oder **kritische** **_Review_** von euch!  
Verbesserungsvorschläge? Dann her damit!  
Ich find's nämlich noch immer etwas komisch dass ich so viele Hits hab aber nicht mal die hälfte davon Reviews… ´am Kopf kratz´

_´Review süchtig bin´ ´gg´_

**Reviewantworten:**

Zuerst möchte ich mich mal wieder ein allgemeines **DANKE** loswerden… Ihr seit wirklich die Besten **´alle durch knuddel´**

**AT Trory:** Sie wurde ja jetzt wenigstens mal vor Alan gerettet ;). Wies weiter geht, kommt im nächsten Kapitel :)))

**AT Jathy:** ´freu´ Neuer Leser +noch mehr freu+. Wie du vielleicht schon gemerkt hast… ich freu mich über jeden „Neuankömmling" der den Weg zu meiner Story gefunden hat +smilüü+  
Ich freu mich wirklich das dir meine Story so gefällt und mein Draco noch dazu +gg+… ich muss ja zugeben, mir gefällt er ja auch .  
Ich muss dir jetzt aber schon mal sagen, das noch einiges auf die zwei zukommen wird… aber lass dich mal überraschen +smilü+

Freu mich schon auf deine nächste Review :))

**AT hanna:** DANKE ´smilü´

**AT Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** ´freuuuu´ Noch ein "Neuankömmling" +smilie!  
Also auch wenn du diese Story noch nicht gelesen hattest, freu ich mich das du sie jetzt gefunden hast +g!

Ähh.. jaaa… +ausrede such+ Hermine is doch so ein schöner Name, oder +fg+. Ich versuch mich ab dem nächsten Kapitel zu bessern! Versprochen!

Jah… stimmt wahrscheinlich, aber mir geht's auch nicht so darum die Beste zu sein, ich weiß ja dass ein paar Autoren noch viel besser sind und das nehme ich auch so hin, trotzdem versuch ich auf meine Weise das Beste zu geben und dass glaub ich schaff ich ganz gut :)!  
Jaaah die große Frage…. warum is Alan so ausgetickt… hmmm… Die frage wird bald aufgelöst… +versprechen tu+  
Bis zur nächsten Review!

**AT ganz-begeisterter-leser:** Hi und ein großes DANKE :))

**AT Yaana:** 1. DANKE ´smile´ und 2. Wie schon gesagt, ich werd mit dieser Story sicher nicht aufhören, bevor ich nicht den Epilog hochgeladen habe… es kann nur etwas länger dauern zwischen den Updates, da ich zur Zeit mächtig viel zu tun habe -.-! Und das kann ich sogar versprechen!

**Sooohoooo…  
**Ich hab ein weiteres Kapitel beendet +freu+  
Nun hoff ich auf **_fleißig Reviewantworten_** von euch!

**GLG, HEAL**

**Sunny ;)**


	13. Treffen

**Disclaimer **(Wie immer eben): Nichts außer dem Plot (fast) gehört mir, nur J. K. Rowling.

**Autors Note: **Oh mein Gott… ich weiß... ich weiß, ich weiß… es hat viiiiiel zu lange gedauert… aber zur Zeit ist meine Schreibzeit so dermaßen begrenzt dass ich wirklich auch mal am Wochenende gar nichts schreib weil ich nur mal ausspannen muss…  
Es tut mir wirklich ECHT verdammt leid… aber es ging nicht schneller… Weihnachten, Silvester, mein Geburtstag und die Schule hat alles um den Haufen geworfen… ich wollte wirklich noch vor Neu Jahr posten... aber es ist sich nicht ausgegangen… Tut mir nochmals, wirklich seehr leid… daher wünsch ich euch jetzt auch noch (2 Monate später -.-")... im Nachhinein Frohe Weihnachten und ich hoffe dass ihr einen Guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr hattet!

Bevor ich aber noch weiter rede, wünsch ich euch lieber: **VIEL Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Kapitel 12: **Treffen

Die junge Frau drehte ihren Kopf langsam von dem grellen Licht, das den Raum durchflutete weg um dann langsam die Augen nur kurz zu öffnen und dann sofort wieder zu schließen… Was war passiert? Wo war sie?

Hermine versuchte sich langsam aufzusetzen, doch mit einem leisen Murren fiel sie zurück ins Bett. Sie war viel zu schwach, wie sie gerade feststellte.

Sie atmete ein paar mal tief ein und wieder aus, da dieser Versuch ziemlich an ihren Kräften gezerrt hatte, drehte dann aber langsam ihren Kopf wieder auf die andere Seite und blinzelte etwas um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Nach kurzem gelang es ihr auch, doch war alles weiterhin nur verschwommen und in Umrissen.

Saß dort jemand?

Sie blickte länger auf diesen einen Punkt doch erkannte sie nur die Konturen in der Ferne, je mehr sie sich auch anstrengte umso verschwommener wurde alles. Hermine lies sich nachdem sie es nicht zu schaffen schien, mit einem Seufzen zurück ins Bett fallen um erneut zu Kräften zu kommen.

Wie konnte es sein dass sich ihr Körper so schwach und müde anfühlte, konnte sie wirklich so lange geschlafen haben?

Hermine schloss die Augen wieder und blieb ruhig liegen um sich an irgendwas zu erinnern was in den letzten paar Stunden passiert war… doch war da nichts außer Dunkelheit.

Sie seufzte erneut leise, zog die Decke weiter hoch und wartete ab.

**----**

War da was?

Der junge Mann, der sich im selben Zimmer befand, öffnete sofort die Augen, als er bemerkte dass er geschlafen hatte. Er blickte sich um und schloss kurz beruhigt die Augen, als er sah dass Hermine noch immer in ihrem Bett lag.

Erleichtert stand er auf und ging zum Bett um sich dort auf den Rand zu setzen. Er strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange und sah sie besorgt an. Draco hoffte innständig das sie bald wieder aufwachen würde.

Seine Hand legte sich langsam auf eine von Hermines und nahm sie in seine, ebenso hatte sich sein Blick der Hand zugewandt, so bemerkte er auch nicht dass sie ihre Augen wieder geöffnet hatte und ihn länger aus zusammengekniffenen Augen ansah.

„Draco…?" kam es nur flüsternd über die Lippen der scheinbar leblosen Frau.

Der angesprochene hob sofort seinen Kopf und starrte Hermine verwundert, überrascht und glücklich zu gleich an „Hermine!" er lächelte sofort und da bemerkte er auch schon den leichten Druck der von ihrer Hand ausging.

Auf Hermines Lippen legte sich ein Lächeln und nun setze sie sich wirklich auf, doch fiel sie gleich darauf in Dracos Arme der sie sofort umarmte und gar nicht mehr los zulassen schien.

Sie blieb erstmal in seinen Armen liegen und hoffte dass er sie nicht mehr los lies, sie fühlte sie so geborgen und sicher… doch wusste sie noch immer nicht was passiert war „Draco…" kam es erneute leise von ihr.

„Schhh…", er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken „nicht reden… ich bin da…."

Doch darauf hörte Hermine nicht… sie wollte endlich wissen was los war… was passiert war! „Was ist passiert?", kam es erneut leise von ihr und schon hob sie den Kopf um Draco ansehen zu können, „Was ist passiert, warum lieg ich hier? Warum kann ich mich an nichts erinnern!" sie sah ihn schon fast verzweifelt an, sie wollte doch nur wissen was los war!

Draco blickte sie länger, schweigend an. Sollte er ihr das wirklich sagen. Er wusste ja selber nicht genau was bei Alan passiert war nur dass sie dort so leblos im Bett gelegen hatte und dass er schon dachte sie wäre tot… Was – Gott sei Dank – nicht passiert war. Sonst würde Alan jetzt wohl nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen.

Hermine sah ihn noch immer mit diesem fragenden Blick an, sie wollte Antworten und zwar jetzt! „Draco!"

Der angesprochene blickte wieder auf, da er ganz in Gedanken versunken zu Boden gesehen hatte. Als er ihr aber jetzt in die Augen sah schloss er seine eigenen und nickte etwas „Ich weiß selber nicht was genau passiert ist… nur…" er machte ein Pause.

„Ja?" kam es schon fast neugierig von ihr.

„Nur dass…. Alan hatte dich entführt und ich hab dich gestern Abend mit Pot- Harry aus seinem Haus geholt. Ich weiß nicht was er mit dir gemacht hat, nur… ich dachte schon fast du bist tot…" er strich ihr über die Wange um auch sicher zu gehen das sie wirklich hier saß und mit ihm sprach.

Hermines fragender Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig in einen wissenden und sie fing etwas an zu zittern. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und drückte sich mehr an ihn um die aufkommenden Tränen irgendwie zu unterdrücken, doch gelang ihr das nicht. Die Erinnerungen waren auf einen Schlag wieder gekommen und das war schrecklich. Alan hatte sie geschlagen, er wollte sie nicht mehr gehen lassen, als Geisel dort behalten und dass ganze war ihr zu viel geworden und dann… war es nur mehr schwarz gewesen.

Draco war doch etwas überfordert mit der Situation als sie sich so an ihn drückte und zu weinen anfing, doch das einzige was ihm dann einfiel war sie nur noch mehr in seine Arme zu schließen und ihr beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen „Dir kann nichts passieren… Alan ist weit weg… ´_hoffe ich´ _"

„Geh… nicht…. weg" kam es nach einiger Zeit noch immer schluchzend von ihr, wenn er sie jetzt alleine lassen würde, dann wüsste sie wirklich nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie wollte nicht mehr alleine sein, sie wollte nicht mehr zu Alan, sie wollte einfach nur Ruhe und Geborgenheit und dass fand sie jetzt gerade bei Draco.

„Ich bleib hier… versprochen!" meinte er daraufhin nur leise und strich ihre weiter über den Rücken um sie zu beruhigen, was wohl auch Wirkung zeigte, da das Schluchzen nach einiger Zeit gleichmäßigen Atemzügen gewichen war. Hermine eingeschlafen.

Draco drückte sie langsam zurück ins Bett und deckte sie erneut zu, wich aber nicht mehr von seiner Seite. Er legte sich nach kurzer Zeit neben sie, sodass sie wusste dass er da war.

Der blondhaarige versuchte wirklich wach zu bleiben, doch kurz nachdem auch er im weichen Bett lag entschwand er erneut ins Land der Träume und schlief einen unruhigen aber tiefen Schlaf.

**---**

_**Ein paar Tage früher**_

Alan hatte bald darauf, dass Harry Potter sein Haus verlassen hatte bemerkt dass etwas fehlte und das war eindeutig Hermine. Aber wie hatte es dieser verfluchte Bastard geschafft sein Eigentum aus seinem Haus zu bringen ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte? Potter hatte sein Wohnzimmer nie verlassen und wenn er es doch getan hätte, hätte er es sofort bemerkt und ihn zurück geschliffen. Nicht mal ins Bad wollte er, er hatte keinen Durst und wollte auch nichts essen. Eindeutig ein Ablenkungsmanöver wie er jetzt feststellte und er konnte sich auch vorstellen, von wem dieser kleine Mistkerl Hilfe bekommen hatte.

Zu dessen Vater war nämlich gerade eine Eule unterwegs, mit einer ziemlich deutlichen Nachricht und er wartete jetzt nur noch dass Lucius Malfoy endlich auftauchen würde um ihm zu erklären wie es sein konnte das Potter SEIN Eigentum einfach mitgenommen hatte. Er hatte ihm gesagt, nein versprochen(!), dass sie ihm gehörte und dass niemand anderes sie je haben würde... oder dürfte!

Erst als er sich wieder vom Kamin abwandte färbten sich die Flammen giftgrün und kündigten das Kommen von Lucius Malfoy an welcher auch gleich aus dem Kamin stieg. Wie er diese Reisemöglichkeit nur hasste. Er strich sich den Schmutz von seinem Umhang und blickte etwas belustigt auf den verärgerten Zauberer. Wie leicht es doch war schwache Menschen zu beeinflussen. Fast sofort schlich sich ein für Malfoy's typisches Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

„Alan, Alan, Alan… beruhigen Sie sich doch…"

Alan erstarrte förmlich und drehte sich zu ihm um „Das hat ziemlich lange gedauert, die Eule ist vor einer Stunde abgeflogen! Wo waren Sie?"

Lucius ging langsam auf den Couchsessel zu wo er sich elegant hineinsetze und Alan erstmal andeutet dass er sich auch setzen sollte. Er hasste es im stehen zu reden und sitzen war doch allemal bequemer.

Der jüngere kam seiner unausgesprochenen Bitte nach und setze sich auf die Couch ihm gegenüber um ihn dann noch immer fragend anzusehen.

„Nun…", fing der ältere Malfoy an „…ich musste noch einiges klären bevor ich hier her kommen konnte. Sie sagten es wurde Ihnen etwas entwendet? Wenn ich raten darf… Mrs. Granger, oder!" er hörte sich wie immer so falsch freundlich an, aber wer ihn kannte wusste dass es einfach nur eine große Lüge war um sein Image als _braver_ Bürger der Zauberwelt aufrecht zu halten.

„Ja!" kam die forsche Antwort von Alan. Er war sauer und das sah und hörte man ihm an.

„Alan, Sie sollten zur Ruhe kommen, denken Sie daran was ich Ihnen gesagt habe, sie werden etwas versuchen was sie auch getan und sogar geschafft haben. Ich erwarte nichts anderes von meinem Sohn und das hätten Sie auch wissen sollen. Es ist Ihre eigene Schuld dass sie auf dieses simple Ablenkungsmanöver von Potter reingefallen sind. Dachten Sie wirklich das Draco hier reinspaziert kommen würde und sie zur Rede stellt?" er lachte etwas, da doch ein nicken von Alan zu sehen war, „naiv… sie sind wirklich Naiv!"

Alans Blick verfinsterte sich, doch sagte er nichts darauf, er lies ihn weiter sprechen, da er schon wieder ansetzte.

„Potter war das Ablenkungsmanöver und Draco wird unter Potters Tarnumhang einfach neben ihm reinspaziert sein. Als sie hier herinnen waren und er sie mit Fragen gelöchert hatte war er dabei die Zimmer zu durchsuchen und hat sie schließlich auch gefunden. Er hat gehört dass sie beide wieder im Gang sind, hat Mrs. Granger über die Schulter genommen, den Tarnumhang erneut übergeworfen und ist mit Potter wieder aus dem Haus spaziert. Simple und wirksam!"

Alan war in Gedanken als er das gesagt hatte, er hatte wirklich so etwas wie ein Türgeknackte gehört, doch dachte er einfach dass es das Haus war, da es doch ziemlich alt war. Er hatte nie daran gedacht dass jemand in den Gängen herumsuchen würde… vielleicht hätte er doch nachsehen sollen… Doch nun war es zu spät. Er hob seinen Kopf wieder sah Lucius erneut an, er erneut zum sprechen ansetze.

„Aber, Alan, wie ich Ihnen auch gesagt habe… wird das nicht von all zu langer Dauer sein. Mein Sohn wird Mrs. Granger vor mir schützen wollen und daher alles tun damit es ihr gut geht… und ich, glauben Sie mir, habe schon eine sehr gute Idee um ihn von ihr loszulösen." ein erneutes grinsen war von ihm zu hören.

„Welche?" war sofort die Frage von Alan zu hören.

„Mein lieber Alan… die Überraschung verderben? Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage dass spätestens in einer Woche Mrs. Granger wieder bei Ihnen ist…" und mit diesen Worten stand er wieder auf und ging zurück zum Kamin.

Alan starrte ihn nun wirklich fragend an „Was wollen Sie machen?"

„Abwarten…" er nahm etwas vom Flohpulver und stieg in den Kamin wo er Alan nochmals, und dieses Mal wirklich erbost ansah, „und wagen Sie es nicht mir noch mal einen unversiegelten Brief zu schicken!" und mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder.

Alan starrte noch länger, nun doch etwas verwundert über diese plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung des älteren Malfoy, auf den Kamin. Er schluckte etwas und nahm sich das wirklich zu Herzen. Er war zwar schon länger mit ihm im ‚Geschäft' doch dass bereitete ihm doch immer noch etwas Angst. Er wusste das Malfoy ein angesehener Todesser war und wenn er das ganze doch noch lebend überstehen wollte sollte er sich wirklich an die Regeln halten.

Langsam stand er auf und ging in Richtung Küche, er sollte abwarten und eine Woche verging doch auch schnell… vor allem wenn er alles für eine Hochzeit vorbereiten musste. Mit einen Grinsen blickte er nochmals zurück ins Wohnzimmer, losch das Licht aus und ging durch die Tür.

Zurück blieb ein dunkles Zimmer in dem ein Gespräch geführt worden war, welches wohl nie ans Tageslicht kommen würde, nur die schreckliche Zukunft wusste was in den nächsten Wochen noch alles passieren würde und das konnte einen doch ängstigen.

**TBC**

**Autorsnote 2: **

Wie fandet ihrs? ´schluck´

Ich trau mich gar nicht mehr zu fragen, doch hoffe ich dass ihr nicht zu sauer auf mich seit da es sooo lange gedauert hat ´gleich wieder ´versteck´. Aber, ich bin doch froh, dass ich das endlich auf Papier gebracht habe woran ich so lange gesessen habe, das erste ‚offizielle' Treffen von Alan und Lucius… ´nick´.

Ich muss euch aber noch was sagen… Ich kann euch nicht versprechen, dass das nächste Kapitel schneller kommt, aber(!) Ich wird mich ran halten!

Ich würde mich aber trotzdem über **_Reviews von euch freuen_**, ob Kritik oder Lob, ich bin wie immer offen für alles! Ich sag jetzt schon mal **_DANKE_** im Voraus und freu mich auf das nächste Mal!

**Reviewantworten:**

**at _Trory_, _Jean nin asar ahi smabell_, _MissHermineGranger_, _Heavenly907_, _Celina-Hp_, _Tanea_, _elocin_, _Olivia Malfoy_, _julschn_, _nicolemalfoy160178 _!**

Ich sag euch **_ALLLEN_** **_DAAANKE_**, Ihr seid wirklich die **_besten_** Reviewer/Leser, die man sich vorstellen kann!  
Das nächste Mal antworte ich euch dann auch bestimmt hunderprozentig wieder einzeln!

So bevor ich jetzt aber noch mehr sage... werd ich mal wieder gehen :)

**GLG  
****´kiZZes´  
**Sunny ;)

**P.S.:** Der kleine blaue Punkt fühlt sichschon vernachlässigt ;). **HEL**


	14. Zu frühes Ende?

**Disclaimer **(Wie immer eben): Nichts außer dem Plot (fast) gehört mir, nur J. K. Rowling.

**Autors Note: **OH MEIN GOTT, ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich sagen soll, aber, ich hoffe nur das ihr es mir irgendwie verzeiht! Ich hatte wirklich ne üble Schreibblockade und dann kommt noch dazu, das ich in diesem, letzten, Schuljahr auch noch Matura (Abitur) hab… schussendlich hab ich aber doch **ENDLICH** weiter geschrieben und beim letzten Teil auf das betan verzichtet…, also bitte seid milde im richten und ich hoffe doch das euch der neue Teil doch noch irgendwie gefällt…

Bevor ich jetzt aber noch weiter schwafle: **Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Kapitel 13:** Zu frühes Ende?

Es vergingen wohl die glücklichsten Wochen im Leben von Hermine. Nachdem sie sich von der schrecklichen Erfahrung mit Alan erholt hatte ging es ihr wirklich von Tag zu Tag besser.

Draco wich nicht mehr von ihrer Seite und nachdem sie drei, Harry, Draco und sie, es Ron auch gebeichtet hatten, was zwischen Draco und ihr vorging, ging es Hermine wieder total gut.

Der Rotschopf hatte es nach einem beinahe Ohnmachtsanfall ziemlich gut aufgenommen, natürlich gab es immer wieder kleine Reiberein zwischen Ron und Draco, doch ging das immer gut aus – wohlgemerkt nachdem Hermine immer eingeschritten war. Aber wer konnte einer Bitte von ihr auch nicht nachkommen?

So waren auch schnell 2 Monate ohne große Aufregungen vergangen. Was aber keiner der mittlerweile 4, beinahe, besten Freunden wusste, war wohl das Lucius in diesen Monaten auch nicht untätig geblieben war. Er hatte einen Plan geschmiedet und würde diesen auch bald umsetzen. Natürlich würde er Draco vorwarnen doch dieser würde wohl kaum auf ihn hören, war er doch auch durch die Liebe blind geworden, wieder ein großer Vorteil für ihn.

Was für ein Glück er dann nur hatte, dass er doch bald Geburtstag hatte und Narzissa darauf bestand das Draco – alleine – zu Lucius Empfang kam. Dort würde Draco auch seine zukünftige, wahre, Frau kennen lernen. Zu dumm nur, dass in dieser Zeit wahrscheinlich keiner auf Hermine aufpassen würde und Draco mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt war.

Der blonde etwas in die Jahre gekommene Mann grinste vor sich hin. Der Plan war einfach unübertrefflich gut, er war einfach gut und niemand würde ihn so schnell nachmachen. Natürlich war der dunkle Lord höchstpersönlich ausgenommen. Ein hohles Lachen hallte durch die leere Bibliothek von Malfoy Manor, wie er sich darauf freute…

---

_Eine Woche später_

„Ich vermiss dich jetzt schon…" Hermine legte Draco gerade den Festumhang um und stellet sich dann auf die Zehenspitzen um ihren Geliebten nochmals kurz zu küssen, da dieser für heuet Abend zu dem Festessen seines Vaters musste.

Draco lächelte und zog Hermine nochmals in einen längern Kuss, lies dann aber langsam von ihr ab und sie los „Ich vermiss dich ebenso schon…." er strich ihr über die Wange, „aber ich werde mich beeilen… versprochen" er küsste sie noch ein letztes Mal bevor er sie ganz los lies.

Hermine seufzte etwas, nickte dann aber „Ich warte auf dich…" sie lies langsam seine Hand los als er Richtung Tür ging und blieb in der Wohnzimmertür stehen.

„Das musst du nicht… es kann spät werden" er legte eine Hand auf die Türklinke und sah sie nochmals länger an, öffnete die Tür dann aber und blickte zur Tür hinaus.

„Draco…" kam es noch schnell von ihr

Der Angesprochene drehte sich nochmals zu ihr um „hm?"

„Ich liebe dich…" meinte sie langsam und lächelte etwas, lehnte sich dann aber an den Türrahmen.

Draco lächelte ebenso nochmals „Ich dich auch…" meinte er dann auch noch, bevor er dann aber die Wohnung verlies und vor das Malfoy Manor apparierte, wo schon Kutschen standen und immer noch welche kamen.

Seine eigene wartete ebenso um die Ecke, er stieg in diese ein und fuhr dann standesgemäß vor. Seine Mutter wollte dass er kam, und ihr konnte er noch nie einen Wunsch abschlagen. Natürlich hätte er gerne Hermine mitgenommen, es war aber wohl doch besser dass sie nicht dabei war.

Draco wusste nicht wie lange er wirklich mit der Kutsche gefahren war, bis er endlich an der heimischen Eingangstür ankam. Er stieg aus und blickte sich langsam um, bevor er auf die Stiege zutrat und diese hinauf schritt.

Die Tür öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand und schon nahm er den gewohnten Geruch seines Zuhauses war.

„Master Draco" kam es von einem Hauself der zu ihm hinauf sah.

„Was ist?" kam es doch recht forsch von ihm, er musste seinem altem Image, wenigstens in Malfoy Manor, gerecht werden.

„Eure Mutter erwartete euch bereits im Wohnzimmer." brachte er den Satz doch noch heraus, der ihm wohl sehr schwer gefallen war.

Draco nickte nur darauf, gab den Umhang dem Elfen und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Er öffnete die Doppeltür als sich schon alle Augen auf ihn richteten.

„Draco!" kam es von Narzissa die mitten im Raum stand und von allen wohl mit Glückwünschen beglückt wurde.

„Mutter…", er trat weiter ein und ging zu dieser um sie standesgemäß zu begrüßen „Nette Party"

Seine Mutter reagierte nicht auf seine spitze Bemerkung, sie wusste selber dass sie schon mal amüsantere Partys gegeben hatte, aber auch sie wurde älter und so wurden auch ihre Feiern langweiliger, älter „Du kommst spät!"

„Ich musste noch einiges erledigen." war seine kurze Antwort darauf, die Narzissa nur mit einem Nicken bestätigte um ihn dann ihren Freundinnen und alten Bekannten von Lucius vorstellen zu gehen. Das würde sich nun wohl bis zum Abendessen hinziehen, Hände schütteln bei den Herren, Handküsse bei den Damen verteilen, es herrschten hier eben gesittete Manieren, die es einzuhalten ging.

Lucius beobachtete alles genau, um nach dem gemeinsamen Fünfgänge Abendessen, wo er selber fehlte, Draco beiseite zu ziehen. Er hatte ihm etwas Dringendes mit zuteilen.

„Vater!" er versuchte aus seinem Griff loszukommen.

Der Angesprochene lies ihn aber nicht los, bis er ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer gebracht hatte und die Tür hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen war.

„Was soll das?" Draco sah ihn wütend an.

„Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen, Draco…" begann er einfach ohne auf seine Sticheleien einzugehen.

„Was?", er drehte sich um und sah in die doch fragenden Gesichte der Familie Boucher „Vater?"

„Ich möchte dir gerne Sarah vorstellen" Lucius ging zu Sarah, nahm ihre Hand, zog sie langsam vom Sessel hoch und führte sie zu Draco.

Draco kannte sie, nun von früher, doch er musste zugeben sie hatte sich wirklich verändert. Blondes langes Haar, blaue Augen, sie war etwas kleiner als er und ziemliches Biest so weit er es noch wusste. Nicht zu vergessen die Familie Boucher einer der letzten Reinblütigen Familien, angesehene Anhänger Voldemort und einfach perfekt für die Familie Malfoy, was ganz und gar nichts Gutes in Dracos Augen bedeutete.

Lucius legte Sarah's Hand in die von Draco und grinste ihn etwas an „Deine Verlobte, Draco…!"

Draco sah von ihren Händen zu seinem Vater und erneut zu Sarah, als er ihre Hand auch schon wieder los lies „Ich denke du verwechselst da jemanden" meine er einfach darauf, denn er würde bestimmt nicht heiraten, zumindest nicht SIE.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall, mein Sohn." meinte er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Doch Vater!"

„Ich sagte nein Draco…", sein Blick verfinsterte sich von einer auf die andere Sekunde und er kam seinem Ohr näher um die nächsten Worte nur ihn hören zu lassen „und denk nicht erst daran zu deinem Schlammblut zu gehen, das würde dir nur bestätigen was ich dir hier gerade gesagt habe! Du wirst sie heiraten und niemand anderen"

Dracos Gesichtszüge versteiften sich und seine Augen wurden kurz von Angst gezeichnet, er wandte seinen Blick zu ihm und senkte seine Stimme auf ein flüstern „Was hast du getan?"

Lucius wich etwas zurück, lächelte, nein eher grinste schon richtig, schwieg aber.

Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich „Vater!"

Lucius Blick verfinsterte sich ebenso nachdem Draco die Stimmer erhoben hatte „Halte dich im Zaum!" zischte er gefährlich und seine Augen sprachen Bände. Würde er nochmals die Stimme erheben würde hier gleich etwas passieren.

So lebensmüde Draco nun auch immer war, schupste er seinen Vater einfach von sich, verlies mit schnellsten Schritten das Büro, um das Haus durch die Halle zu verlassen, in die Kutschte zu steigen und das Anwesend dann ganz zu verlassen.

Als er hinter sich durch das Fenster sah, sah er nur noch seinen wütenden Vater, der aber gleichzeitig schon wieder diese amüsierte Ausstrahlung hatte, er fragte sich wirklich was hier los war, was er getan hatte. Was er Hermine angetan hatte.

Kaum hatte er das Anwesen verlassen, stieg er aus der Kutsche und apparierte zu Hermine in die Wohnung die nun auch schon fast zu seiner geworden war, doch wusste das eigentlich keiner, bis auf Harry, Ron, Hermine und er selber. Es war wohl ihr ‚kleines' Geheimnis.

Als er in der Wohnung angekommen war ging er gleich mal in diesen ziemlich geräumigen Zimmern herum um sie zu suchen „Hermine!?" kam es immer wieder mal von ihm als er die Badezimmertür auch schon hörte und die Gerufene, nur in ein Badetuch gehüllt heraus kam.

Draco lächelte etwas, ging zu ihr und umarmte sie langsam von hinten „Nette Begrüßung" hauchte er ihr nur leise ins Ohr und küsste sie zärtlich darunter.

Hermine erstarrte als sie so plötzlich unerwartete von hinten umarmt wurde, doch als sie die leise Stimme hörte wurde sie sofort wieder lockerer und entspannte sich um sich auch gleich an den warmen Körper hinter sich zu lehnen „Alan…" kam es lächelnd von ihr.

Der junge Malfoy dachte sich jetzt wirklich verhört zu haben „_´Sie hat mich jetzt nicht wirklich Alan genannt…´ _Alan?" fragte er dann aber doch noch mal zur Sicherheit mit normaler Stimme nach und hatte sich etwas aufgestellt.

Das Lächeln erstarb auf den Lippen der jungen Frau, sie drehte ihren Kopf nach hinten und sah in die grau-blauen Tiefen ihres Gegenübers.

„Hermine??" kam es erneut fragend von Draco, als sie ihn so, ja schon hasserfüllt, ansah.

Hermines Reaktion dauerte etwas, doch war sie die vor nun schon fast einem Jahr „MALFOY", sie drückte ihn sofort von sich, zog ich Handtuch enger um sich, schnappte sich den Zauberstab der auf dem Kasterl, neben der Tür lag und richtete ihn dann sofort auf den Eindringling „Was machst du in MEINER Wohnung??" schrie sie schon fast los.

Draco ging im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes der Mund auf, was geschah hier gerade, was war mit seiner (?) Hermine passiert?? „Hermine komm schon, hör auf, du hast genug Spaß gehabt…" er ging weiter auf sie zu und wollte ihr den Zauberstab abnehmen.

„Noch einen Schritt weiter, Malfoy und du liegst in St. Mungos!" kam es bissig zurück.

Nun, dass saß, Draco blieb wirklich stehen, man sollte mit einer wütenden Hermine nicht spaßen, mittlerweile wusste er das. Er stand also vor ihr, ihr Zauberstab gegen ihn gerichtet und fragte sich was und wer hier was gemacht hatte. Als er so aber nachdachte, kam ihm eigentlich nur eine Person in den Sinn, die die ihm heute schon so gedroht hatte, die Person die auch noch genug Zeit gehabt hätte, so etwas einfach zu tun.

„Vater…" kam es leise von ihm an sich.

„Was willst du hier? Findest du es so toll in fremde Wohnungen einzubrechen??" kam die erneute Frage von Hermine.

Draco schwieg weiter, ging aber weiter auf sie zu um ihr dann einfach den Zauberstab abzunehmen, sie mit schnellen Bewegungen an sich zu ziehen und dann einfach zu küssen. Bevor sie aber ausrasten konnte, löste er sich wieder von ihr, lächelte und verschwand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort gesagt zu haben wieder vor ihren Augen, nach Malfoy Manor.

---

Hermine war wirklich erstarrt als sie diese Lippen auf ihren gespürt hatte. Sie waren so überhaupt nicht kalt oder gefühllos, wie sie immer gedacht hatte. Ein paar Fingerkuppen suchten den Weg zu ihren Lippen und fuhren sie langsam nach, sie waren so warm, so zärtlich und ein eigenartiges Gefühl hatte sich in ihr breit gemacht…

Sie blieb bestimmt noch Minuten auf dem gleichen Punkt stehen, bevor sie dann einfach den Kopf schüttelte, sich umdrehte und in ihr Zimmer verschwand.

Das würde sie Malfoy schon noch zurückzahlten, darauf konnte er sich gefasst machen.

---

„VATER!" hallte es durch die mittlerweile leeren Hallen des Manor's, Draco war sauer, jah das war er eindeutig.

Noch lange nachdem er die Halle schon wieder verlassen hatte um seinen Vater zu suchen und zur Rede zu stellen, hörte man seine zornigen Worte.

Stunden so kam es ihm zumindest vor lief er durch das eindeutig zu große Haus. Wo konnte sein Vater nur sein?

Irgendwann, wann das wusste er gar nicht mehr hatten ihn seine Beine noch zum letzten Punkt im Haus geführt, wo er noch nicht gewesen war, die Bibliothek. Wie spät es jetzt eigentlich war, er wusste es nicht, Zeit spielte jetzt einfach keine Rolle, obwohl vielleicht doch?

Noch immer vor Zorn bebend und einem ebenso zornigen, wie tödlichen Blick stemmte er sich mit den Händen in die große Flügeltür, die sofort mit einem lauten Knarren aufsprang. Vor Draco erstreckte sich ein langer, breiter Gang, der nur von Bücherregalen eingekesselt wurde in welchen man feinsäuberlich und nach Titel und Autoren geordnet unzählige, düster wirkende Bücher fand, deren Inhalt selbst Voldemort selbst vor Neid erblassen lassen würde.

Nur schwach fiel das Licht der Kerzen an der Wand in den Raum und erhellte Dracos Weg auf eine weitere große Tür hinter der sich wohl die Person befand, die er schon ‚sehnsüchtig' suchte.

Erneut stemmte er sich gegen die zweite Flügeltür um diese mit einem erneuten Knarren zu öffnen. Langsam trat er durch diese als Lucius auch schon, von dem Knarren gestört, von seinem Buch aufsah, in welches er gerade noch vertieft gewesen war.

„Vater…" kam es erbost von ihm, als die Tür hinter ihm mit einem Knall auch schon wieder zu viel.

Lucius schlug sein Buch zu, legte es beiseite und sah ihn beinahe amüsiert an „Draco? Was bedrückt dich denn?" ein Grinsen fand den Weg auf seine Lippen, da er wohl genau wusste was ihn so aufgebracht hatte.

„Was hast du getan?" er ging auf ihn zu und zog im gehen seinen Zauberstab um ihn auf den Ältern zu richten.

„Was meinst du, mein Sohn?"

„DU, weißt genau was ich meine!" er hob den Zauberstab weiter an

Lucius Grinsen wurde breiter, als er auch schon halb lachte „Sie dich an, zornig, wegen einem dummen Schlammbluts… Ich habe mir mehr von dir erwartet, nicht umsonst habe ich genug Zeit und Geld in deine Ausbildung gesteckt…"

Draco reichte das schon, ihm reichte alles, schon lange wollte er das tun und gerade jetzt war einfach der perfekte Zeitpunkt „AVAD-" doch bevor er den verbotenen Fluch aussprechen konnte, war ein anderer Fluch schneller gewesen.

„Crucrio!", hallte Lucius Stimme durch die kalte Bibliothek und Draco landetet am Boden, sich krümmend, doch bemühend keinen Mucks von sich zu geben „Wage es nicht noch mal diesen Fluch nur in Gedanken gegen mich zu wenden!" er war aufgestanden und ging direkt auf ihn zu, um dann vor ihm stehen zu bleiben.

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah nur langsam zu ihm auf, es würde kein einziges Wort des Leidens über seine Lippen kommen, diese Wohltat würde er Lucius bestimmt nicht geben, dazu hatte er noch immer viel zu viel Stolz!

Der Ältere nahm den Fluch nur langsam von Draco, sprach aber sofort einen weiteren, sodass Draco an der nächsten Wand quasi klebte, doch war das nicht gerade angenehm, da er auch noch einen Druck an seinem Hals wahrnahm. Er schluckte und öffnete die zusammengekniffenen Augen wieder um direkt in die von seinem Vater zu blicken „Was hast… du getan?"

Lucius sah ihm ebenso direkt, erbost in die Augen „… und wagte es nie wieder den Zauberstab gegen mich zu richten!" er eragierte nicht auf seine Frage, sondern erhöhte nochmals den Druck an Dracos Hals.

Dieser hustete etwas und kniff seine Augen erneut zusammen „Was… was hast du… mit ihr", er hustete wieder und öffnete die Augen wieder um ihn anzusehen „gemacht?" diese Entschlossenheit kannte man so überhaupt nicht von ihm.

Lucius lachte kalt, lies ihn dann aber einfach los so dass Draco am Boden landetet und setzte sich zurück in seinen Sessel um auf den am Boden kauerten zu sehen.

Draco gab ein gedämpftes, schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen von sich und sah ihn weiter hin an „Sag es mir endlich!!"

Lucius hatte sich wieder gefangen und sah ihn noch immer grinsend an „Ein kleiner Amnesia Zauber und schon hat man einiges vergessen und anderes wieder dazu gewonnen, so wie dass sie verlobt ist… mit Alan"

Draco riss die Augen auf als sein Vater aber auch schon die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen anfing.

**---**

_**Ein paar Stunden früher**_

Hermine saß gerade im Wohnzimmer und las in ihrem Buch, als es an der Tür läutete.

_´Wer ist das denn jetzt?´_ sie sah auf die Uhr und hoffte schon fast das es Draco war, immerhin wollte er sich ja beeilen.

Sie zuckte etwas mit den Schultern, legte ihr Buch beiseite, erhob sich schnell und ging langsam zur Tür.

„Ja?" fragte sie lieber mal nach – keine Antwort.

Verdutzt blickte sie noch länger auf die Tür und wartete erneut auf eine Antwort. Als aber noch immer keine kam schob sie langsam den Riegel beiseite und öffnete die Tür dann. Vielleicht wollte Draco sie ja auch nur überraschen, dass hatte er ja auch schon mal gemacht, war aber doch schon lange her.

Doch so schnell konnte sie gar nicht schauen, als sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, da wurde sie schon mit ganzer Kraft aufgedrückt. Hermine stolperte etwas zurück und fing sich gerade so, bevor sie am Boden landete, ab.

Es war wohl eindeutig ein großer Fehler gewesen, ohne durch den Türspion zu sehen die Tür zu öffnen, wie sie nun feststellen musste.

„HEY!!" kam es gleich protestieren und doch etwas überrumpelt von ihr, der Eindringling sollte verschwinden, sofort ihre Wohnung verlassen, obwohl sie noch nicht mal wusste wer es war. Kurz darauf öffnete sie die Augen und erstarrte, doch bevor sie noch was sagen konnte wurde ihr schon der Mund zugehalten

„Schhh…" kam es doch wirklich von Alan, der sie langsam weiter ins Zimmer drückte, als nach diesem auch schon kein geringere als Malfoy Senior eintrat.

„Mhhhh…" Hermine versuchte sich trotzdem noch weiter zu wehren, Alan, war aber leider, viel zu stark. Er hielt sie einfach eisern fest, so wie eine Feder, mit zwei Fingern.

Lucius schloss langsam die Tür und folgte den zwei ‚Turteltäubchen' ins Wohnzimmer. Er zog langsam seine Handschuhe aus und steckte sie feinsäuberlich in seinen Umhang. Auch wenn das hier wohl eine Art Entführung werden sollte/war, musste doch Ordnung herrschen „Nettes Wohnzimmer, Ms. Granger…", er sah sich um „klein… aber mehr hab ich mir auch nicht von einem Schlammblut erwartete", er sah sie langsam wieder an.

Er deutete Alan an etwas beiseite zu gehen, natürlich mit Hermine, bevor er sich elegant in einen der Sessel setzte und auf das Buch sah das sie wohl gerade las „Es ist mir schleierhaft, was ein Junge aus so guten Hause, noch dazu mein Sohn, an Ihnen findet….", er sah wieder auf und sie doch etwas dreckig grinsend an „obwohl…" er lachte etwas und legte das Buch wieder beiseite, überschlug die Beine, faltete seine Hände und sah sie einfach mal an. Er deutete Alan an wenigstens ihren Mund frei zu geben, was dieser dann auch tat.

„Verschwinden sie aus meiner Woh-MMMH!!" Alan zog es lieber sofort wieder vor ihren Mund zu zuhalten, als sie so anfing zu schreien. Das war doch nicht gut für die Ohren, wenn jemand so laut schrie „mmmh" Hermine wehrte sich nun einfach wieder, was einfach schief ging _´LASS mich los!!!´_

Lucius sah sich das Schauspiel länger an, bevor er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen aufstand und auf sie zuging um vor ihr stehen zu bleiben „Sie haben sich wirklich, zum Besseren gewandt, Ms. Granger… guten Geschmack hat er wenigstens" er fuhr ihr durchs Haar und strich mit ein paar Fingern über ihre Wange „nur zu Schade… das sie ein Schlammblut sind… sie würden sich bestimmt gut machen, als Malfoy."

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf schon vor lauter Ekel weg und schloss die Augen, bekam so aber auch wieder ihren Mund frei „Was wollen sie von mir??" kam es erstaunt ruhig, bevor sie ihn langsam wieder, sauer aber doch, ansah.

„Meinem Sohn und somit auch Ihnen helfen, Ms. Granger… ich kann nicht zulassen das Sie eine Malfoy werden… nicht unter diesen Umständen!" erneut strichen seine kalten Finger über ihre Wange und hielte sie dann am Kinn fest.

„Was??" wer sprach denn schon von Heirat? Sie jedenfalls nicht und wer sagt denn auch schon dass sie ‚Ja' sagen würde wenn Draco sie fragen würde. Nun, wahrscheinlich würde sie ‚Ja' sagen, aber er hatte nicht gefragt und er würde nicht fragen, also würden sie auch nicht heiraten, also wovon sprach dieser Arme Irre??

Sie war nur kurz in ihre Gedanken versunken, als sie schon den Zauberstab vor sich sah und völlig erstarrte „Was…. was haben sie vor?? Sie können mich nicht umbringen!" nachdem sie kurz erstarrt war, war sie nun doch ziemlich hysterisch.

Lucius lachte nun wirklich „Ich habe Sie für klüger gehalten..."

Hermine schluckte und schloss kurz die Augen

„Umbringen…. das würde viel zu viel Spuren hinterlassen… oder sind Sie anderer Meinung?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf _´gut… ich lebe wenigstens… NOCH´_

„Amnesia, kennen Sie den Zauberspruch? Ach was frag ich, natürlich tun Sie dass, nicht wahr", er lies ihr Kinn wieder los, drehte sich um und ging zum Fenster um hinauszusehen „lässt Menschen so einiges vergessen… und setzte man ihn richtig ein... auch nur Teile einer Erinnerung…"

Hermine bekam eine Schlimme Vorahnung, eine sehr schlimme sogar _„´bitte… bitte nicht´_ Ja… das, das weiß ich"

„Natürlich, wissen Sie dass…!" er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und richtete erneut den Zauberstab auf sie.

„Und sie wollen ihn jetzt an mir anwenden…" kam die Frage oder wohl eher die Feststellung von ihr.

„Kluges Mädchen." er lachte kurz kalt „…Sie könnten fast Reinblütig sein…"

„Was zählt heute denn schon Reinblütigkeit?? Es gibt viel hochrangige Hexen und Zauberer die NICHT reinblütig sind!"

„Natürlich, natürlich, aber was bringen sie zu Stande?", er sah sie fragend an „genau Ms. Granger, nichts." er lachte etwas und ging wieder auf sie zu „Sie lassen sich einfach gerne bestechen, Geld denken sie ist besser als Macht, anstatt das sie die Macht einsetzten um an Geld zu kommen. Sie lieben es bestochen zu werden, einfach so" er schnippte mit dem Finger und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er wieder vor ihr stehen blieb, „seien Sie lieber froh, dass ich nur einen Amnesia anwende und Sie nicht wirklich umbringe!"

Hermine öffnete den Mund erneut, doch bevor auch nur ein Ton ihre Lippen verlies sank sie in ein schwarzes Loch und in Alans Armen zusammen. Lucius hatte wirklich einen abgewandelten Amnesia Fluch auf sie gehetzt und jetzt würde sie tief schlafen.

Wenn sie wieder aufwachen würde, würde sie Draco wieder hassen, nie geliebt haben und er nie für sie wichtig gewesen sein. Außerdem könnte sie gar nicht an Draco denken, war sie ja immerhin mit Alan verlobt und die Hochzeit stand bald an. Drei Monate hatte sie noch, bevor es vor den Traualtar ging und Alans Traum endlich in Erfüllung ging…

Der Plan war einfach nur perfekt…

---

„und du solltest nicht versuchen ihr nochmals zu nahe zu kommen, ein blöder Unfall könnte das Leben ihrer Eltern einfach so zu ende gehen lassen" drohte Lucius nun auch noch Draco, der sich jetzt bestimmt zurückhalten würde, mit Besuchen und Versuchen, immerhin waren Hermine ihre Eltern wichtig, sehr sogar.

„Außerdem heiratest du Ende diesen Monats!" durchschnitt die erneut scharfe Stimme seine Gedanken, „Sara Boucher!"

Draco hob langsam seinen Kopf wieder und starrte seinen Vater, seinen verhassten Vater nur mehr an. Wie konnte es sein dass er von Tag zu Tag schlimmer, böser wurde? Er war doch auch noch immer sein Sohn, warum gönnte er ihm nicht einmal Glück?! Weil es das Wort wohl in seinem Wortschatz nicht gab… es gab nur Macht und Geld. Nun er musste zugeben, das man mit diesen zwei Sachen einfach alles erreichen konnte, doch trotzdem… wie konnte er so sein, ihm immer wieder weh tun. Wie er klein, dumm und naiv war, hatte er richtig aufgesehen und wollte immer so werden wie sein geliebter Vater, doch heute, heute hasste er ihn nur mehr. Er wusste gar nicht ob es so viel Hass auf der Welt gab wie er ihn für diese einzige Person, seinen Erzeuger empfand!

Warum musste er dann auch noch heiraten, dieses Biest ‚Sara Boucher'! Konnte er ihm nicht einfach in seinem Elend alleine lassen, nein so tat er ihm nur noch mehr weh, so bohrte er den Pfeil nur noch tiefer in ihn hinein damit er ihn ja demütigte, damit sein Vater sich bewies, das er noch immer die Oberhand hatte. Wie sollte er ein Leben mit ihr verbringen, ein Leben das er SO nicht wollte.

Seiner Mutter musste es wohl gleich gegangen sein, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie freiwillig Lucius Malfoy geheiratet hatte. Er musste schon immer dieser verdammte Arsch sein, der immer alles genommen hatte ohne zu fragen und trotzdem, liebte seine Mutter seinen Vater. Trotzdem hatten sie beide schon immer ihre Affären, doch beide wussten davon, doch nur sie beide, nach außen hin gaben sie sich natürlich als feine Familie, als reiche, einflussreiche, feine Familie die sich natürlich keinen Fehltritt leisten konnte und auch keinen machte. Deshalb musste ach der Sohn mitspielen, durfte kein ‚Schlammblut' heiraten.

So sollte es ihm nun gehen, eine Familie gründen, die Gene der Malfoys weiter geben, Reinblütig bleiben, Affären haben und einfach in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten… doch das, konnte und wollte er einfach nicht.

Verdammt NEIN!

„Verstanden?!" drang die strenge Stimme seines Vaters an sein Ohr.

Draco nickte etwas „Ja, Vater" kam es verhasst und doch gehorsam von ihm.

Langsam stand er auf und ging auf die Tür zu „Ich werde zu bett gehen…" sagte er noch bevor er die dunkle Bibliothek verlies und die Stufen in den ersten Stock, in Richtung seines Zimmers erklomm.

Den mitleidigen, fast traurigen Blick seiner Mutter vernahm er nur nebenbei, und doch half es ihm etwas, auch wenn er nicht wusste ob es überhaupt ernst gemeint war.

Er ging in sein Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lies sich einfach in sein Bett fallen. Er starrte an die Decke und wollte nie wieder aufstehen, gar nicht mehr aufwachen…

Nur langsam schlief er mit diesen tausenden Gedanken erst ziemlich spät oder eher schon wieder früh ein…

Doch war der Hauptgedanke nur ein Wort, ein Name… er dachte nur an eine, an eine einzige Person, die er wohl nicht so schnell wieder sehen würde…

_Hermine!_

_**TBC**_

**Autors Note, Nr.2: **Ja, dass wars mal wieder…. ich hoffe das vorgezogene Weihnachtsgeschenk gefällt euch wenigstens etwas! Wenn nicht, dann sagt's mir trotzdem in einer Review… apropos Reviews, da komm ich gleich auf euch lieben Reviewer, ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht böse das ich mich diese Mal wieder nicht bei euch allen persönlich bedanke, aber sonst würde es wohl noch länger dauern…

Was ich aber an:

**Trory, ClaireBlack, Celina-HP, Tinchen26**

sagen möchte ist **DANKE**!!

So, jetzt bin ich aber wieder weg

**GLG, HEL**

Sunny :)

**P.S.:** Es würde mich wirklich **SEHR **freuen, wenn ihr doch noch eine Review hinterlassen würdet :)


	15. Alp Traumhochzeit

**Disclaimer **(Wie immer eben): Nichts außer dem Plot (fast) gehört mir, nur J. K. Rowling.

**Autors Note: **

Ja… es hat seeeehr lange gedauert!

Aber ich habe im letzten Jahr, einfach viel zu viel zu tun gehabt. Meinen Schulabschluss gemacht (und bestanden) war nicht oft zu Hause, hab eine Wohnung in Wien gesucht, weil ich ab Oktober dort studieren werde, war nicht oft zu Hause und hatte nicht gerade viel Zeit zu schreiben, es ist einfach nicht weiter gegangen…

Ich will jetzt aber auch nicht viele Reden schwingen und euch einfach

„**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!"**

wünschen (wenn es überhaupt noch jemand liest +umschau+)!

_Ahja und das Kapitel wurde nicht gebetat … also bitte habt etwas Nachsicht _

**Kapitel 14:** (Alp-)Traumhochzeit

Vier ganze Monaten warn seit dem einen verhängnisvollen Tag vergangen.

Vier Monate, in denen Draco sich von Hermine fern gehalten hatte und sein eigenes Leben, nach den Vorstellungen seines Vaters, leben musste: Ohne Hermine, in einer Beziehung die er nicht haben wollte!

Vier Monate, in denen sich auch Hermines Leben um 360 Grad gedreht hatte. Sie lebte wieder mit Alan zusammen, der ihr noch dazu einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte, den sie natürlich – sie liebte ihn doch – angenommen hatte, sie war doch auch „glücklich" mit ihm…

Nun, ja, wären da nicht immer irgendwelche Erinnerungsfezen die sie Mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf rissen und durch die sie einfach Angst vor Alan bekam. Fast jede Nacht seit diesem einen Tag suchten sie diese Alpträume heim. Träume in denen Alan sie schlug, sie entführte und er einfach nicht mehr der Mensch war den sie kennen und lieben gelernt hatte.

Nun, ca. 120 Tage nach dem einen Tag, war Hermines vermeintlich großer Tag gekommen. Sie hatte die Nacht in ihrem Elternhaus verbracht und saß jetzt gerade vor dem Spiegel, da ihr die Haare gemacht wurden.

Ja heute war ihr Hochzeitstag, mit Alan und auch wenn sie „JA" zu dem Antrag gesagt hatte, wusste sie nicht wirklich ob sie heute „JA" zu ihm sagen sollte. Die Zweifel und die Angst etwas falsch zu machen wurden immer größer, vor allem, da sie in den letzten beiden Tagen so viele Erinnerungen eingeholt hatten, die sie bis dato noch nicht gekannt hatte… nun, nicht geglaubt hatte zu kennen.

Kaum das ihre Haare fertig hochgesteckt waren und sie etwas Schminke auf dem Gesicht hatte, stand sie auf um sich beim Anziehen ihres Kleides helfen zu lassen. Natürlich war es weiß und einfach wunderschön.

Oben war es eine Korsage, mit ein paar Spitzen bestickt, ab den Hüften wurde es weiter und mit Tüll etwas aufgebauscht. Ein echtes Prinzessinnenkleid, wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte.

Sie schloss die Augen als ihr der Schleier in das Haar gesteckt und dann noch die Schleppe am Kleid fest gemacht wurde.

Hermine seufzte etwas und sah langsam auf und sich länger im Spiegel an, als ihre Mutter die restlichen Sachen an ihr gleich richtete. Ja sie sah heute wirklich wie eine Prinzessin aus und doch hatte sie gerade das Gefühl alles falsch zu machen.

_´Hermine du bist verrückt… das ist der schönste Tag deines Leben und du hast Angst…. das ist normal! Jeder hat etwas Angst davor… ´_ sie nickte nochmals zu sich selbst und sah dann an sich hinunter um doch etwas zu lächeln. Ihre Mutter nickte ihr zu und stand wieder auf. Sie legte behutsam ihre Hände auf ihre Schultern und küsste sie länger auf die Stirn, bevor sie dann mit doch, mit ein paar Tränchen in den Augen, das Zimmer verlies.

„Hermine!" kam es kurz darauf von der Tür und die Angesprochene drehte sich gleich um „Harry, Ron…" sie lächelte mehr und ging auf die zwei zu um sie schnell zu umarmen, ja genau diese Leute brauchte sie jetzt an ihrer Seite, egal was sie in den letzten Monaten immer für quatsch erzählt hatten „Gott sei Dank seit ihr hier!" meinte sie gleich darauf und lies sie nur langsam wieder los.

Ron und Harry umarmten sie ebenso und sahen sie dann total überrascht an „Du… siehst… ähm…. echt ja… toll aus!" stammelte Ron irgendwie zusammen und wurde rot.

„War das etwa ein Kompliment?!" Hermine grinste und gab erst Ron und dann Harry ein Küsschen auf die Wange um sie dann einfach wieder zu umarmen „Danke Jungs…!"

„Bitte, gern geschehen..." meinte Harry gleich „wofür auch immer…" fügte Ron dann aber noch leiser hinzu. Die zwei Jungs sahen sich an zuckten dann aber einfach mit den Schultern.

Sie standen länger einfach nur da und umarmten einander, bis Harry doch wieder zu sprechen begann „Es wird langsam Zeit Hermine… sie warten alle nur mehr auf dich!" er lächelte.

Hermine sah ihn wieder an und nickte, sie atmete nochmals tief durch und ging dann auch schon mal auf die Tür zu „Also… bringen wir das ganze hinter uns" sie lachte und schob die zwei dann mit einem „Ich bin gleich draußen" aus dem Zimmer.

Harry und Ron machten sich derweil auf den Weg nach vorne zur Tür und warteten davor, sie würden die Kirche nach den Blumenmädchen mit Begleitung, vor Hermine betreten. Immerhin waren sie beide Trauzeugen. Hermine hatte sich zwischen ihnen nicht entscheiden können, also wurden es schließlich ihre beiden besten Freunde.

---

Es vergingen noch weitere, ziemlich lange, 5 Minuten, in denen die Menge nicht wusste wann es endlich losging, bis nach einer halben Ewigkeit aber schon die Flügeltür aufging und Musik zu spielen begann.

Die Blumenmädchen gingen langsam den Gang hinunter, Harry in Begleitung von Ginny und Ron mit seiner Cousine folgten ihnen gleich.

Als alle vorne angekommen waren und auf ihrem Punkt standen, wandten sich alle Köpfe zurück, da die Tür erneut aufging und eine neue noch schönere Melodie ertönte.

Die Gäste in der Kirche standen alle auf und da kam auch schon Hermine, geführt von ihrem Vater herein und schritt mit ihm langsam nach vorne zum Altar.

Hermines Herz ging ihr bis zum Hals, sie dachte es würde sowieso gleich herausspringen, ja so ängstlich und glücklich war sie zugleich. Sie lies den Blick langsam über die erschienen Gäste schweifen, als ihr plötzlich ein Gesicht ins Auge stach und sie kurz stehen blieb.

Hermines Vater drehte sich doch etwas überrascht um und sah sie länger an „Hermine? Alles in Ordnung?!" fragte er gleich flüsternd.

Sie löste sich aus der Starre, von diesen blauen, strahlend blauen Augen ab und nickte gleich zu ihrem Vater um dann aber doch etwas schneller weiter zu gehen, doch der Blick von _‚IHM'_, verfolgte sie den ganzen Weg und das spürte sie ganz deutlich im Nacken.

Endlich am Altar angekommen wurde Hermines Hand in die von Alans gelegt und ihr Vater setzte sich zu ihrer Mutter.

Alan lächelte Hermine gleich an, die natürlich sofort erwiderte und so gern sie es auch wollte, sie dachte gerade nur an den einen Blick _´Jetzt hör schon auf Hermine! Du heiratest gleich!!!´_ ermahnte sie sich innerlich und hob den Blick dann um doch zum Pfarrer zu schauen.

Kaum dass sich alle wieder gesetzt hatten und der Pfarrer das Buch in seinen Händen aufgeschlagen hatte begann er mit seiner langen Rede, die aber doch ziemlich schön war, wenn man ihr denn wirklich zuhören würde… was eigentlich jeder hier tat, bis wohl auf 2 Personen.

In Hermines Kopf schwirrten gerade so viele Gedanken herum, was um alles in der Welt taten die Malfoy's hier, bei IHRER Hochzeit(!!!) und warum starrte sie Draco so an… was ihr aber gleich wieder einen Traum in Erinnerung rief, wo sie doch wahrhaftig in genau dessen Armen, Dracos Armen, lag und sie sich zärtlich und dann doch wieder leidenschaftlich küssten. Es fühlte sich so real und doch so weit weg an. Gedanken, Träume, die sie nicht richtig nachvollziehen konnte und doch glaubte sie genau so etwas vergessen zu haben. Aber, wenn sie sich so glücklich und geborgen, wie in diesem Traum, bei ihm gefühlt hatte, wie konnte sie so was vergessen (?) und warum heiratete sie dann hier gerade Alan und nicht Draco??

Fragen über Fragen und immer wieder neue Gedankengänge schlug sie ein. Erneut kamen Erinnerungen aus einer fernen Welt hoch und es fühlte sich an als würde ihr Kopf gleich zerplatzen.

Nur von weiten hörte sie die Worte des Pfarrers und dadurch das Alan die Hand drückte wurde sie wieder aus ihrer ‚Trance' gerissen. Sie drückte die Hand auch doch wollte sie gerade noch mehr verschwinden als zuvor

„Ich frage nun Sie. Wenn es Ihr freier Wille ist, Alan Grey, die Ehe mit Hermine Jane Granger einzugehen antworten Sie mit Ja!"

Alan sah zur Hermine und lächelte „Ja, ich will"

Der Pfarrer lächelte und nickte kurz zu Alan, der nickte ebenso und nahm den Ring den Harry ihm hinhielt, wenn auch widerwillig. Er drehte sich mehr zu Hermine und zog ihre Hand mehr zu sich „Ich nehme dich zu meine Frau und will dich lieben und ehren, für immer und ewig!" damit steckte er Hermine den Ring an den Finger.

Der Pfarrer lächelte und Hermine sah den Ring länger an, während sie sich langsam wieder zum Pfarrer drehte und dieser Hermine die selbe Frage stellte.

„Hermine Jane Granger Ist es auch Ihr freier Wille mit Alan Grey die Ehe einzugehen dann antworten Sie mit Ja!"

Hermine sah den Pfarrer weiterhin an, doch die Worte verschwammen in ihrem Kopf. Die Stimme wurde immer dumpfer, sie blinzelte etwas und öffnete die Augen wieder ganz, doch hörte sie nichts mehr. Sie sah ihn nur noch wie er den Mund in Zeitlupe bewegte, alles war schwer und ein Schwindelgefühl überkam sie, bis sie sich plötzlich an Alan fest halten musste um nicht gleich umzufallen. Das Korsett war wohl doch zu enge geschnürt worden.

Alan deutete sofort an einen Sessel zu bringen, auf den sich Hermine natürlich sofort hinsetzte und schwer atmete. Die Augen waren wieder zugefallen und in ihrem Kopf ging alles drunter und drüber.

Hermine kannte sich gar nicht mehr aus. Stimmen waren in ihrem Kopf zu hören, neue, alte Gefühle: Hass, Liebe, Leidenschaft, Angst!

Alles drehte sich und ihr kam es so vor, als wäre sie kurz ohnmächtig, doch gleich darauf war alles wieder verschwunden, so als wäre es nie da gewesen! Es blieb nur eines… Die Traumfetzen ergaben einen Sinn, es war ein klares Bild…ihre Erinnerung an die vergangen Monate waren komplett verdreht und doch waren sie jetzt wieder richtig, was sie jetzt ziemlich erschrak.

Sie öffnete die Augen nur langsam wieder und sah zu Alan, der mittlerweile vor ihr hockte und sie ansah. Irgendwas sprach er, aber was. Ihr Körper beugte sich automatisch weiter zu ihm nach vor um ihn zu verstehen. Nur langsam begann sie wieder etwas zu hören, zuerst nur flüstern, dann leises Sprechen, bis sie ihn doch wieder verstand.

Sie blieb länger nur sitzen und hörte Alan zu, bis sie sich dann aber einfach vorbeugte. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und strich darüber, kam aber gleichzeitig seinem Ohr näher um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern „Du hast nichts verstanden… Du willst mich besitzen… doch das wirst du nie schaffen, nicht jetzt und nicht in Zukunft. Egal was du machst, nie werde ich meine Vergangenheit vergessen!" am Ende flüsterte sie ziemlich bedrohlich und drückte ihn nebenbei den Ring wieder in die Hand um ihn dann als nächstes auch schon von sich weg zu schupsen und aufzustehen.

Hermine sah den Pfarrer länger an und schüttelte dann den Kopf „Nein! Nie in meinem Leben werde ich seine Frau!!" sie sah nochmals zu ihm hinunter, warf ihm noch den Schleier vor die Füße, bevor sie sich umdrehte und erstmal in die Menge sah „Es tut mir leid, das ihr alle gekommen seit… aber ich kann das nicht!" sie wollte schon weiter gehen, als sie von Alan aufgehalten wurde, Hermine drehte sich nochmals um, riss sich dann aber schon von ihm los, nahm ihr Kleid in die Hände und lief ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken aus der Kirche.

Als sie so rannte, merkte sie das Draco nicht mehr auf seinem Platz war, also musste er draußen sein, noch ein Grund mehr diese Kirche zu verlassen und ihn zu suchen!

Die Kirchentür wurde von ihr mit beiden Händen aufgestoßen, was die Tauben, die draußen eigentlich bei Ihrem gemeinsamen Verlassen hochfliegen sollten, verstreckte und diese verstört weg flogen.

Hermine blieb kurz stehen und sah zu der Tür zurück, sie atmete schnell und schloss kurz die Augen. Da hörte sie schon wieder ihren Namen aus Harrys Mund. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich kurz um, als ihr ein Weg in die Augen stach und sie diesen dann einfach entlang rannte. Sie drehte sich nicht um, egal was sie hörte oder was vor ihr war, sie lief einfach weiter, bis sie außer Atem an einer Lichtung mit einem Brunnen ankam und dann doch langsamer wurde, als sie eine Person in die Augen stach.

Sie blieb stehen, lies ihr Kleid fallen und ging dann doch mit langsamen Schritten auf die Person zu, als diese sich dann aber zu ihr umdrehte blieb sie sofort stehen.

**---**

Draco drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie dann einfach länger an, was tat sie hier? Sollte sie nicht gerade in dieser Kirche diesen Arsch von Alan heiraten? Diesen falschen Hund, der mit seinem Vater zusammen arbeitete? Sollte sie nicht in die Fänge des bösen geraten und er musste dabei zuschauen??

„Was machst du hier? Du solltest in der Kirche sein!" meinte er so gleichgültig wie irgendwie möglich.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und ging ein paar Schritte weiter, als Draco kurz die Augen geschlossen hatte, blieb dann aber wieder stehen „Nicht mit Alan…" kam es leiser von ihr.

Draco zog skeptisch eine Augenbraun hoch und sah sie länger an „Vielleicht mit Weasley oder was?"

Hermine musste jetzt doch etwas lachen, biss sich dann aber auf die Unterlippe und schwieg wieder „Ich kann mich erinnern Draco… ich erinnere mich wieder! An alles…„ sie sah auf ihr Hände und begann dann einfach das was ihr gerade einfiel aufzuzählen „an…. an die Winkelgasse… die Verabredung… wo mir die 5 Minuten warten wie 5 Stunden vorgekommen sind… die Entführung von Alan, wie er sich verändert hat…" sie ging weiter auf ihn zu und blieb dann direkt vor ihm stehen ohne den Augenkontakt zu beenden „an uns…" flüsterte sie nur mehr leise.

Draco starrte, ja richtig, starrte sie nur ungläubig an, sie hatte den Fluch ihres Vaters überwunden, ihn besiegt… so als hätte ihr Vater das gewollt… nur um ihn zu dieser Hochzeit zu zwingen… wie konnte er nur, warum hatte er so einen Vater. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah Hermine dann wieder an.

„Draco…" sie wollte weiter sprechen, doch spürte sie da schon ein paar Finger auf ihren Lippen und sie schwieg wohl lieber.

„Ich weiß nicht wie und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen…" meinte er nach längerem und lies seine Finger über ihre Lippen und dann zu ihrer Wange wandern, wo er zärtlich darüber strich um sie dann kurz darauf einfach zu küssen. Er konnte nicht anders, egal wer es sehen konnte oder würde, er musste sie einfach wieder küssen, viel zu lange war es her, als er ihre Lippen auf seinen gespürt hatte.

**---**

Hermine musste langsam lächeln und schloss dann genießerisch die Augen, als seine Hand langsam über ihre Lippen und dann zu ihrer Wange wanderte. Bevor er sie schon küsste. Ein Seufzten entkam ihren Lippen und sie wartete nicht Mal eine Sekunde bevor sie den Kuss genauso zärtlich erwiderte und sie ihre Arme hob um diese langsam um seinen Hals zu schlingen und ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Das tat so gut und war tausend Mal besser als ein Kuss von Alan!

…. TBC …

-----------------------------

**Autors Note 2: **

Ja… es ist ein Cliffhänger, so gut geht das ganze noch nicht aus… denn Draco, hat ja doch etwas erwähnt… und das wird wohl doch noch ein kleiner Schock für Hermine sein…

Ich hoffe, dass ich jetzt doch wieder öfters zum Schreiben komme, ich will die Geschichte unbedingt beenden und wenn es noch Jahre dauert (was ich nicht hoffe!)…

**Review Antworten: **

**dramine:**

Danke ;)

**sam: **

Oh, das hört sich echt nicht gut an…

Na aber Hermine hat's ihm ja auch gezeigt g

**HexenLady: **

Das freut mich aber total, ich hoffe, dass du es noch immer bist, auch wenn ich so lange kein neues Kapitel online gestellt habe?!

**ClaireBlack: **

Hey, ja, danke, mir geht's zurzeit sehr gut ;) und selbst? und jap, die Story hat noch immer mit dem Trailer zu tun…

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

GLG Sunny :)

**P.S.:** von den Leuten die mich in der Alert Liste haben (und von denen ich noch nie ne Review bekommen habe +schnief+) würde ich mich auch mal über Feedback freuen +ganz lieb schau+, ich beiß auch nicht!!! ;)


	16. Es beginnt

**Disclaimer **(Wie immer eben): Nichts außer dem Plot (fast) gehört mir, nur J. K. Rowling.

**Autors Note: **Es hat mal wieder länger gedauert, in der Zwischenzeit hab ich den neuen HP fertig gelesen (in 2 Tagen und ich mag ihn total(!)), dann war noch Weihnachten, ich hatte die ersten Prüfungen auf der UNI und dann noch Silvester und mein Geburtstag (ja ich bin schon wieder ein Jahr älter +sfz+).

ABER egal… ich versuch mich jetzt wirklich ran zu halten und mehr zu schreiben… bitte verzeiht mir trotzdem das es nicht so regelmäßig ist… -"

So und jetzt mach ich das gleich mal am Anfang, die Review Antworten:

** Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Ah… so ist das also, verstehe! Na hab ich nichts dagegen, freu mich das sie dir gefällt und ich hoffe auch das ich jetzt mal am Ball bleibe, will sie ja doch auch endlich mal beenden +nick+

** Anka16:** jap, ich hoffe auch das ich in Zukunft schneller weiter schreibe ;), tut mir ehrlich leid, das es nicht so schnell geht, aber da kommt immer irgendwas anderes dazwischen +sfz+

SO, bevor ich mich jetzt wieder mal verabschiede, wünsch ich euch noch nachträglich **FROHE WEIHNACHTEN** (ich weiß kommt spät) und ich hoffe ihr seid gut ins neue Jahr gerutscht!!

Jetzt aber…

…„**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!"**

**P.S.: **Ich hab zurzeit keine Beta-Leserin, deswegen, wenn ihr Fehler entdeckt, bitte drüber lesen "

**Kapitel 15:** Es beginnt…

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie hier mit Draco stand, ihn einfach küsste und die Zeit vergessen wollte. Sehnsucht brach über sie herein, Angst und gleichzeitig wieder Glück. Glück das sie haben musste, immerhin, wie konnte sie sich sonst daran erinnern, jetzt auf einmal ohne etwas dergleichen getan zu haben. Ihr Unterbewusstsein, wollte es ihr schon so lange klar machen, so lange, das es falsch war mit Alan und doch glaubte sie immer das es nur eigenartige Träume waren, die jede Braut haben musste… Nur bei ihr war es anders und ja GOTT SEI DANK war ‚es' da!

Draco drückte sie nach einer ihr endlos scheinenden Zeit von sich und sah ihr in die Augen, bevor er Hermine aber reden konnte, legte er erneut ein paar Finger auf ihre Lippen „Lass mich zuerst reden… dann kannst du sagen was du auch immer willst... okay?!"

Hermine sah ihn fragend und gleichzeitig erwartungsvoll an, was sollte denn das heißen, doch nickte sie dann und wartete seine Worte ab.

Er holte tief Luft und ging dann etwas von ihr weg, drehte sich dann aber wieder zu ihr um und sah sie länger an „Ich bin bereits verheiratet." Ja.. das war wohl DIE Hiobsbotschaft schlecht hin.

Kaum das diese vier Worte seine Lippen verlassen hatten erstarrte sie komplett. Er, er war bereits verheiratet? Ihr Blick fiel jetzt erst auf seine Hand und ja tatsächlich, da war ein goldener Ring. Sie hob den Blick wieder und sah ihm in die Augen „Was… aber, wie, wer????" Oh ja am liebsten hätte sie jetzt gefragt wer diese Schlampe war die ihn geheiratet hatte, was fiel ihr denn ein und warum hatte Draco nichts dagegen gesagt?? Warum??? War sie ihm so egal?

Draco musste nun doch etwas lächeln, als er Hermine so aufgebracht sah, ja das passte zu dieser wilden Gryffindor. Diese Frage hatte er erwartet und ja er hätte sie vorher wohl am besten angelogen, doch der Kuss und sein Verhalten hatten ihn wohl schon verraten. Wenn er sie wieder hassen würde, was er ja nicht tat, hätte er bestimmt nicht mit einem Kuss reagiert, obwohl dass das Beste gewesen wäre, sie zu ignorieren und zu sagen, das dass ganze mit ihnen nur ein Fehler gewesen war, was es natürlich nicht war!!

Ein seufzten entkam seinen Lippen und er lies den Blick etwas sinken um auf den Ring zu sehen, den er auf seiner Hand trug. Dieser Ring band ihn an die Person die er mehr verabscheute als liebte. Nie würde er sie so lieben können wie er Hermine geliebt hatte – nein - es noch immer tat.

„Draco?!"

Sein Name riss ihn aus den Gedanken und er kam zurück in die Realität. Er sah sie direkt an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und lies seine Hand erneut sinken „Du willst wissen, warum? ... Kannst du dir das nicht denken??" er sah sie fragend an.

Hermine wollte nicht darüber nachdenken sie wollte es von ihm hören.

„Mein Vater Hermine! Er hat mich dazu gezwungen, als du mich damals aus der Wohnung geschmissen hast, hat mir mein Vater bis ins kleinste Detail erzählt was er mit dir gemacht hat. Das er dir einen Amnesia Fluch aufgehetzt hatte und nein ich hätte nichts tun können, dich vielleicht zur Erinnerung zwingen, wäre ich dir nämlich zu nahe gekommen, hätte er deine Eltern umgebracht! Also siehst du ich habe wegen dir gehandelt, und wenn ich gekonnt hätte, hätte ich alles versucht! Du hast ja nicht mal auf Potter und Weasley gehört… sie wussten was los war und mit ihnen war ich auch in Kontakt." Er schwieg kurz und ging ein Stück weiter „Sie heißt Sara Boucher, eine Tochter aus Vaters Freundeskreis… Selber Todesser" er lachte etwas und blieb stehen „Jemand der zu mir passt… oder eher… jemand von dem Vater denkt dass sie zu mir passt…." er drehte sich wieder um und sah sie erneut an „Deswegen bin ich verheiratet…"

Die eigentlich, wunderschöne Braut, stand gerade mit offenem Mund da und glaubte das nicht so recht was sie hier hörte von ihrem, ehemaligen, Geliebten, der jetzt, verheiratet war, mit einer Todesser Tochter und wahrscheinlich selber auch eine Todesserin war.

Sie hatte ihm einfach zugehört, ja es kam ihr noch immer so surreal vor, gleichzeitig war es viel zu real! Hermine hatte die Liebe zu Draco vergessen und sich zwangsweise wieder mit Alan eingelassen. Egal was sie getan hätte, hätte sie sich heute nicht erinnert, wäre ihr Leben quasi zu Ende gewesen.

Irgendwann, da war sie sich sicher, hätte der Fluch nachgelassen, wenn nicht heute, dann noch eher weil _Lucius Malfoy_ den Fluch mit Absicht aufgehoben hätte, damit sie sah wie ihr Leben verlief.

Ja sie hatte Glück, Glück dass ihre Liebe so stark war um sogar Flüche zu brechen, doch was hatte sie jetzt davon…. Gar nichts!

Draco war verheiratet, daran konnte sie so wenig ändern wie Draco selber…

„Ich hab's gelesen…" kam es nach einer Ewigkeit wieder aus ihrem Mund.

„Was?" kam die sofortige Gegenfrage von Draco, was hatte sie gelesen?

Hermine hob den Kopf langsam wieder an und sah ihm in die Augen, sie würde lügen wenn sie sagte sie wäre nicht traurig „Deine… Hochzeit, sie war im Tagespropheten und…. „ sie brach gleich wieder ab und schüttelte den Kopf „wir können, nichts daran ändern" flüsterte sie nur leise weiter.

„Hermine…", er ging langsam wieder auf sie zu und hob ihren Kopf etwas an um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können „egal was kommt…. Ich liebe dich für immer, aufrecht. Vergiss das bitte nie."

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen und musste schwer schlucken damit ihr nicht doch Tränen aus den Augen kamen, stattdessen setzte sie ein leichtes Lächeln auf „Das bedeutet mir viel" flüsterte sie nur wieder und legte langsam ihre Hand auf Draco's.

Wie sehr sie ihn doch vermisste und trotzdem waren ihr die Hände gebunden, kein Zauber oder Zaubertrank würde dabei helfen. Er war mit einer Frau verbunden, die sie nicht mal wirklich kannte, aber doch hasste. Natürlich würde sie es ihm nie sagen, sie würde es hinnehmen, versuchen und hoffen, hoffen das sie eines Tages doch noch eine Chance bekommen würden, eine Chance das nochmal zu versuchen was sie hatten und wenn sie beide bis in den Tod warten müssten, irgendwann würde es ihnen gelingen, davon war sie fest überzeugt!

„HERMINE??"

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie so plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken und von diesen wunderbaren Augen gerissen wurde. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zurück und sah in die Richtung von wo aus der Ruf kam.

„WO BIST DU???" kam es nun von Ron. Harry und er mussten sich jetzt wohl doch auf die Suche nach ihr gemacht haben…

Sie drehte sich langsam ganz um und bemerkte so auch nicht wirklich wie Draco etwas zurück trat und die Hand langsam aus ihrer zog. Er sah sie noch länger an, bevor er dann aber doch disapperierte in die Nähe der Kirche, so dass keine Verbindung aufkam, dass ER vielleicht der Grund war, warum Hermine dort hinten im Park war.

„Ich bin hier, Jungs!!" rief sie zurück und drehte sich wieder zu Draco um „bei D…", naja wollte sie sagen, denn dieser war weg. Sofort drehte sie sich etwas, nur um fest zu stellen das er weg war. Er war einfach gegangen ohne was zu sagen…

Ron sowie Harry kamen bei ihr an und sahen sich um „Bei… wem?" kam es etwas außer Atem von Ron.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihnen um und schüttelte den Kopf „egal… es… es ist egal" sie atmete kurz mal tief ein und aus „Hauptsache ihr seit da" damit umarmte sie ihre beiden Freunde auch gleich.

„Hermine, alles okay bei dir?" fragte Harry besorgt und sah über ihre Schulter zu Ron, der über die andere Schulter zu ihm sah.

„Bei mir?", sie lächelte „jetzt… schon, ja!" sie gab ihnen beiden einen Kuss auf die Wange und sah sie dann langsam wieder an „es tut mir Leid das ich nie auf euch gehört habe… ich wollte nicht… der Fluch und irgendwie hab ich doch gewusst das irgendwas nicht stimmt…. Es tut mir wirklich so verdammt leid!" sie umarmte die beiden gleich wieder.

„Heey… schon gut, wir sind dir nicht böse oder so" sie strichen ihr beide beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Danke… wirklich, ihr seid die besten Freunde die man haben kann… ich liebe euch beide so sehr… das könnt ihr mir glauben!" sie zog sie noch mehr an sich. Ja sie hatte gerade ihre Traumhochzeit platzen lassen und jetzt brauchte sie einfach Nähe von irgendjemandem.

Ron wurde doch etwas rot um die Nase, er würde wohl nie so ganz erwachsen werden „Wir dich doch auch…" kam es leise von ihm.

Hermine lachte etwas und gleichzeitig schniefte sie auch, bevor aber noch wer fragte sagte sie gleich was sie wollte „Können wir, einfach… von hier weg? Ich will nach Hause aus dem Kleid raus und ganz viel Schokolade essen…" kam es wieder etwas schniefend von ihr. Sie war eben doch ein Mädchen und wenn es ihr schlecht ging, half immer noch Schokolade am besten.

Harry nickte gleich „Ron bringt dich heim und ich kümmere mich um die anderen okay? Also Erklärungen und so… ich lass mir da schon was einfallen"

Hermine sah langsam zu ihm und lächelte etwas verweint „Danke Harry" sie lies ihn langsam los, kuschelte sich dann aber gleich ganz an Ron und der war dann schon mit ihr disapperiert.

Harry sah ihnen nach, bevor er sich langsam doch auf den Weg zurück zur Kirche machte. Tja jetzt bräuchte er nur noch ne gute Geschichte, aber er hatte ja noch Zeit um sich was zu überlegen….

…. TBC …

-----------------------------

**Autors Note 2: **

Ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel. Aber ich wollte hier nicht gleich weiter schreiben, da, ich verrate es euch mal, im nächsten etwas mehr Zeit vergangen sein wird und wenn ich damit hier auch noch anfange, dann hört dieses Kapitel wirklich nicht mehr auf +g+

Wie oben schon erwähnt, schreib ich zurzeit wieder etwas mehr und hab jetzt sogar schon einen neuen Epilog (der alte hat mir einfach nicht mehr gefallen, war ja auch schon ein paar Jahre alt) und der hat auch noch eine Überraschung übrig. Ich hoffe dass diese euch dann auch gefallen wird, aber bis wir dort angelangen, dauert es dann doch noch etwas…

Außerdem hab ich jetzt auch mal fest gestellt, wenn ich jetzt so weiter schaue, werde ich schwer über 20 Kapiteln kommen… also heißts dann doch: _es geht langsam in den Endspurt!_ Irgendwie freue ich mich total drauf, diese Story nach so langer Zeit (es tut mir leid!!) endlich zu beenden und auf der anderen Seite bin ich richtig traurig!

ABER damit hör ich gleich wieder auf, NOCH ist's noch nichts zu Ende... Ich komm wieder KEINE FRAGE ;)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel…. GLG

Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen ;)


	17. Alles auf Anfang!

**Disclaimer **(Wie immer eben): Nichts außer dem Plot (fast) gehört mir, nur J. K. Rowling.

_**Autors Note: **__Die Kommentarantworten findet ihr nach dem Kapitel… und dort stehen ebenso noch ein paar Worte von mir… _

_Achja und es ist nicht gebetat, wenn ihr Fehler findet, bitte behalten +gg+!_

**Kapitel 16:** Alles auf Anfang?!

Es waren einige Monate vergangen seit Hermine Alan fast geheiratet hätte und es war viel passiert. Sie war an dem Tag von Ron nach Hause gebracht worden, wo sie dann aber einfach alles fallen lies, jede Maske die sei noch kurz zuvor getragen hatte.

Dort wo sie stand sank sie auf die Knie und vergrub kurz darauf ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Ron war zwar sofort bei ihr aber es dauert fast zwei Stunden bis er mit Harry zusammen, Hermine dazu gebracht hatten sich zumindest umzuziehen.

Erst als Hermine irgendwelche Schlabberklamotten anhatte kamen ihre zwei besten Freunde zu ihr und trösteten sie, ließen sie erst mal gar nicht mehr los…

So kam es auch das Hermine kurzerhand für ein paar Wochen zu den Weasleys zog, weg aus der Wohnung, für kurze Zeit weg aus ihrem wirklich bescheuerten Leben! Die ganzen Leute bei den Weasleys taten ihr gut, sie konnte sogar über Späße von Fred und George lachen, alles was sie ablenkte tat ihrer Seele gut.

Am Ende wusste sie nicht wie viel Zeit sie eigentlich bei den Weasleys verbracht hatte, doch wurde sie dann doch mit gutem Gewissen von Molly wieder zurück gelassen.

Kaum das sie in ihrer Wohnung angekommen war und die Koffer abgestellt hatte war das erste was sie tat, die Fotos und Erinnerung an Alan zu vernichten. Nie wieder wollte sie etwas mit diesem Menschen - oder sollte sie nicht besser… Monster sagen - zu tun haben!

Erst als diese Sachen, auch wenn es nur die kleinste Kleinigkeit war, verbrannt waren, ging es auch ihrem Hochzeitskleid an den Kragen.

Sie saß schon mit einer Schere davor, doch brachte sie es dann doch nicht übers Herzen, sie hatte sich so auf diesen Tag gefreut, auch wenn es falsche Freude war, zerstören konnte sie es nicht. Deshalb verbannte sie es einfach anders aus ihrem Sichtfeld indem sie es einfach einem Geschäft verkaufte. Sollte jemand anderes damit glücklich werden, sie könnte es sowieso nicht mehr darin!

Diese Monate waren also wirklich wie im Flug vergangen. Hermine arbeitet wieder hart in ihrem Job, was auch einen guten Nebeneffekt hatte, sie musste in dieser Zeit auch nicht an Draco denken. Diese Begegnung mit ihm an ihrem ‚Hochzeitstag' verfolgte sie sogar in ihren Träumen, dieser einfache Kuss und dann das er schon verheiratet war und diese Sarah war, wie sie feststellen musste auch noch schwanger…

Es war ganz einfach nicht ihr Jahr, genau so musste es wohl sein! Es war nicht das Jahr von Hermine Granger!

…

Während bei Hermine alles etwas auf und ab ging, ging es bei Draco noch schlimmer zu.

Der junge Malfoy hatte sich zwar von Hermine abgewandt, um sie zu schützen, doch beobachtete er sie doch. Zwar nicht selber, aber er wusste immer was Hermine tat, woran sie arbeitete und wie es ihr ging….

Es war wohl doch gut gewesen sich mit Potter und Weasley angefreundet zu haben und im Ministerium zu arbeiten. Auch wenn er dort arbeitete, er vermied es ihr über den Weg zu laufen…

Was Draco aber gerade wirklich ziemlich zu schaffen machte, war seine Frau… Sarah. Wie er von ihr vor einigen Monaten erfahren hatte, war sie doch wirklich schwanger… wäre es nach ihm gegangen wäre er nicht mal mit ihr in das gleiche Bett gestiegen, doch Lucius hatte ihn noch immer in der Hand. Er hatte zwar die Drohung Hermine was anzutun aufgehoben, doch die das er ihren Eltern was tun würde nicht. Naja, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo Lucius erfahren hatte das Sarah endlich schwanger war, ab dem Zeitpunkt, war jede Drohung vergessen… Zumindest war das ein Problem weniger.

Nur Sarah war sein Neues. Er wusste gar nicht das schwangere Frauen SO nervig sein konnten. Kurz das er saß wurde er zu irgendwas gerufen, er war nur froh wenn das ganze bald vorbei war. Konnte ja gar nicht mehr so lange dauern, hoffentlich!

„DRACO" schallte es durch das Manor, wo Draco nun auch mit Sarah und seinen Eltern wohnte.

Draco seufzte als er seinen Namen gehört hatte und versuchte es einfach zu ignorieren _´Ich hab sie einfach nicht gehört´, _er wandte sich wieder der Zeitung zu und versuchte sie erneut zu lesen.

„Draco?! Was tust du da?? Ich hab dich jetzt schon zum fünften Mal gerufen!"

Der Angesprochene schloss die Augen, atmete einmal tief ein, faltete noch die Zeitung zusammen bevor er dann doch aufsah „Was ist…"

„Wir müssen nach St. Mungos!" kam es gleich wieder von Sarah und sie lege eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Warum?" kam es nicht beeindruckt von Draco und er wandte sich wieder der Zeitung zu wo er einen Artikel überflog

„Weil dein Kind JETZT kommt!!" sie hielt sich am Tisch fest und atmete zischend ein.

Draco sah jetzt doch erschrocken auf „Was??" keine Sekunde später sprang er auf und ging auf sie zu „das sind doch noch Wochen!"

Sarah hob den Blick und sah ihn strafend an „entweder… wir" sie stoppte und krallte ihre Hand in Draco's, während ein heiserer Schrei ihre Lippen verlies. Sie hatte die Augen schmerzverzehrt geschlossen nur um sie dann wieder zu öffnen und ihn noch böser anzusehen „Ich. Will. Nach. St. Mungos!! Sofort!!"

Draco hatte ebenso die Augen kurz zusammen gekniffen als sich ihre Fingernägel in seine Haut krallten, packte sie dann aber und führte sie langsam zum Kamin. Er hinterließ nur noch eine kurze Nachricht um mit ihr dann aber zu verschwinden.

Kaum dass sie im Krankenhaus angekommen waren, wurde Sarah von Schwestern gleich in ein Zimmer gebracht. Draco wurde zwar angeboten mit zu kommen, doch schlug er es gleich ab. Er wartete lieber vor der Tür und unterhielt sich mit einigen Leuten die er kannte, doch die Nervosität war ihm trotz allem ins Gesicht geschrieben!

Es dauert wohl Stunden bis eine Schwester mal wieder aus dem Zimmer kam, sofort sah Draco auf „und??"

Die Schwester lächelte gleich und ging auf ihn zu „Mr. Malfoy, es ist alles gut gegangen, der Kleine hat sich zwar etwas Zeit gelassen, aber beide sind wohl auf" sie nickte „Es ist ein Junge Mr. Malfoy" sie legte noch eine Hand auf seine Schulter, bevor sie dann aber weiter ging.

Draco sah ihr länger nach, bevor er sich aus seiner Starre löste und mit ganz langsamen Schritten auf das Zimmer zu ging. Er wartete noch bis alle weg waren und ging dann hinein und auf Sarah zu, die den kleinen Jungen in den Armen hielt und langsam aufsah „Draco…" kam es müde lächelnd von ihr.

„Hi", kam es zögernd von ihm und er setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett „wie geht es dir?"

Sarah nickte nur etwas und setzte sich etwas mehr auf, nur um Draco dann das kleine Bündel in ihren Armen hin zu halten „unser Sohn Draco"

Draco lies den Kopf sinken um in das Gesicht des Babys zu sehen und er kam nicht drum herum, er musste lächeln. Er hatte immer gedacht, ab dem Zeitpunkt wo er wusste das sie schwanger war, dass er das Kind hassen würde, doch gerade empfand er alles andere als Hass, er konnte schon fast sagen er liebte den neuen kleinen Malfoy! Warum sollte er ihn auch bestrafen, wegen seiner Mutter? Er hatte eine Chance verdient, ja wirklich, dass hatte sein Sohn!

Sarah seufzte etwas und schloss immer wieder die Augen, sie war wirklich sehr müde und würde wohl gleich einschlafen „Wir… brauchen noch einen Namen, Draco"

Der junge Papa hatte ihn auf seine Arme genommen, auch wenn er nicht so recht wusste wie er mit ihm umgehen sollte, er sah langsam wieder auf und sie länger an „Ich wüsste einen…"

„Hm… und welchen?" sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Damian…" er sah wieder zu ihm hinunter „Damian Malfoy"

Sarah sah zu ihm und hob eine Hand um über den kleinen kopf zu streicheln „Ja… der Name passt sehr gut zu ihm…" sie lies die Hand wieder sinken.

Draco sah Sarah länger an und auch sie konnte er gerade nicht hassen. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie länger auf die Stirn „schlaf"

Die junge Frau nickte erneut etwas, bevor sie die Augen endlich ganz schloss und kurz darauf auch einschlief; Draco stand dafür mit Damian auf und verlies leise das Zimmer. Er suchte eine Schwester, die mit ihm dann ein paar Zimmer weiter zu der Neugeborenen Station ging, dort legte Draco seinen kleinen Sohn in ein Bett und deckte ihn zu. Erst als er sich sicher war das Damian schlief, drehte er sich doch wieder um, um das Zimmer und dann das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Jetzt würde er erst mal nach Hause verschwinden…

Doch die nächsten Tage wurden auch für ihn stressig, jeden Tag war er entweder alleine oder mit seiner Mutter im Krankenhaus, er besuchte Damian und seine Mutter Sarah und Damian. Er würde schon dafür sorgen, das niemand dem kleinen was antun würde, oder das er vielleicht auch dazu genötigt werden würde Todesser zu werden… und wenn er dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlen müsste.

Damian Malfoy würde kein Todesser werden!!

**TBC…**

_Soo, das war das Kapitel 16 und ich muss zu geben, es ist ein kleines Übergangskapitel (und ich bin nicht so ganz zufrieden damit). Man sieht das Draco doch nicht alles hasst was mit seiner Frau zu tun hat, er ist ja auch nur ein Mensch !_

_Ja und dann noch zum nächsten Kapitel, es ist schon geschrieben (11 Seiten Word +gg+), also müsst ihr nicht so lange warten wie auf dieses hier (tut mir leid)… und es geht __**etwas heftiger zu**__ und doch gibt's wieder ein __**kleines Happy End**__, ich schätz jetzt auch mal so dass es nach dem nächsten Kapitel (also Kapitel 17) nur mehr 1 oder 2 Kapitel geben wird….. MAL SEHEN +g+_

Jetzt aber zu den **Review antworten**:

** thefish13:  
**danke und ich hoffe dir gefällt das Kapitel auch :)

**Mondbruch:  
**hei, nicht traurig sein +pat+.  
Wenn du das schon traurig findest…. Oh nein jetzt hätte ich fast zu viel verraten ;)

**lufa**:**  
**Neiiin, das war auch nicht alles, ich werde es 100ig beenden, nur wie lange es 

dauert ist immer die Frage, aber das nächste Kapitel kommt ja schon versprochen schneller!

** liqueurli:  
**poar danke +rot.werd+. Ich gab immer mein Bestes beim Updaten, es kann nur wie jetzt eben länger dauern, das nächste Kapitel kommt aber eben wie schon erwähnt schneller!!

**DIA:**

Ja, ich weiß ich bin schrecklich mit dem Updaten!  
Mir gefällt es auch das Draco nicht so ein Ekel ist, er hat bestimmt innen drinnen so einen weichen Kern. Lucius hat ihn eben zu etwas gemacht was er sein soll… Er selber will das ja wahrscheinlich gar nicht… aber hier hat er ja den richtigen Weg gewählt

**An alle anderen Leser! Danke fürs Lesen und bis zum nächsten Kapitel!**

**Eure Sunny, hab euch lieb!! :)**

_**Auszug aus Kapitel 17:**_

_Lucius trat nun doch weiter vor und richtete den Zauberstab erneut auf Draco „Ich hab dir noch eine Chance gegeben Draco, aber du hast sie nicht genutzt…"_

_Draco wandte den Kopf langsam wieder zu seinem Vater und sah ihn direkt an, seinen Zauberstab hatte er noch kräftige umklammert „Du hast mir doch nie eine Chance gegeben, du wolltest mich immer schon zu etwas machen was DU wolltest, etwas was ich einfach nicht bin oder jemals sein werde… und ich werde nicht zu lassen das du, ihr, das mit Damian machen wollt!!"_


	18. Liebe und Tod

Kapitel 17

**Disclaimer **(Wie immer eben): Nichts außer dem Plot (fast) gehört mir, nur J. K. Rowling.

_Hei Leute! Das Kapitel ist dieses Mal wieder so spät gekommen, weil ich mir gedacht habe, dass ich vielleicht doch noch ein paar Kommentare bekomme, aber da hab ich mich ja dann wohl getäuscht…._

_Ich muss mich jetzt aber doch ein klein wenig aufregen… EINE Review bei 18 Favoriteneinträgen?  
Hei, es ist schon klar das man nicht immer etwas schreiben will oder kann weil man keine Zeit hat, usw.… aber kommt schon __**EIN**__ einziger Kommentar bei so vielen Einträgen finde ich persönlich ziemlich mickrig…  
Ich werde die Story beenden, vor allem weil es wohl nur mehr 1-3 Kapitel geben wird, bin mir nicht sicher, und weil ich sie einfach fertig bringen will. Aber es wäre echt toll, wenn ihr mir vielleicht doch mal ein Feedback hinterlässt?! Ich beiße und kratze auch nicht, ich will nur ein paar Kommentar wie es euch gefällt liebschau_

_Würd mich freuen wenn ich das nächste Mal ein paar mehr Kommentar beantworten muss!_

**HexenLady:** Danke für deine Review und es geht ja auch schon weiter :)

Liebe Grüße und auch euch anderen viel Spaß beim Lesen  
Sunny

**…:…:…:…:…**

**Kapitel 17: **Liebe und Tod

Zwei Wochen waren vergangen seit dem Draco Nachwuchs bekommen hatte. Ja er hatte den kleinen Damian mittlerweile lieben gelernt, immerhin, es war SEIN Sohn und die Mutter konnte ja ausgeklammert werden. Das sich Sarah nicht wirklich um ihren Sohn kümmerte war Draco nur recht, immerhin, so konnte er ohne Einfluss von ihr aufwachsen und insgeheim hatte er vor ihn so absolut nicht nach „Todesser-Art" zu erziehen.

Doch leider, musste es kommen wie es kommen musste. Voldemort war nicht untätig gewesen, immerhin hatte er ja schon zuvor seine Todesser zusammen gerufen und eines war klar, er plante die große letzte Schlacht und diese würde wohl bald beginnen, dass es aber schon so bald sein würde daran dachte nicht mal Draco.

Es war gerade ein Mittwoch wie jeder andere Draco machte sich in der Früh auf den Weg in die Arbeit ins Ministerium und lies Damian und Sarah zu Hause bei seiner Mutter zurück. Eigentlich sollte er gegen Mittag wieder kommen, immerhin, es war ein Tag wie jeder andere, nur, das er dieses Mal nicht wirklich zum arbeiten kam.

Gerade kam er mittels Flohpulvers im Ministerium an und ging zum Lift. Er begrüßte, wie immer, ein paar Kollegen, besprach noch ein paar Sachen und wollte gerade in den Lift steigen als er einen Stich in seinem Unterarm verspürte.

Sofort drehte er sich um und wich gerade noch einem grünen Strahl aus „Verdammt!!" rief er noch aus, bevor er sich einfach in den nächsten Lift drängte und sofort eine Etage drückte.

Er schob den Ärmel seines linken Unterarms hoch und sah das dass Mal hell auf leuchtete und ja es brannte höllisch. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten, Voldemort war **IM** Ministerium und die Todesser, wie er gerade selber feststellen musste ebenso.

Die aufgebrachten Blicke der anderen Leute im Lift ignorierte er gerade, kaum das der Lift angekommen war stieg er aus und hastet in das nächste Büro wo er sich nur Flohpulver schnappte um zurück nach Hause zu verschwinden.

„MUTTER!? SARAH??" er ging im Haus herum und erstarrte als er in die Bibliothek kam und dort nur Verwüstung vorfand. Er drehte sich gleich wieder um und lief dann schon richtig die Treppen empor und weiter ins Kinderzimmer von Damian, doch das Zimmer war leer, „dieser Bastard" kam es wütend nuschelnd von ihm und er drehte sich sofort wieder um.

Er verlies nach längerem das Zimmer um sich weiter umzusehen, doch war hier niemand mehr anzufinden. Malfoy Manor war gestürmt worden, alle waren weg, seine Mutter, Sarah und sein Sohn und von Lucius war schon seit Tagen nichts mehr zu sehen gewesen. Er konnte schon ahnen, wie sie hier rein gekommen waren… sein eigener Vater hatte ihn wohl für sein eigenes Wohl verraten. Das würde er ihm büßen!!

Kaum das er sich oben umgezogen hatte, Umhänge konnten schon mal nervig sein, und er seinen Zauberstab erneut an sich genommen hatte, disapperierte er vom Manor und tauchte dann doch wirklich in Hogsmead auf.

Er machte sich auf den schnellsten Weg hoch ins Schloss und dann weiter zu Albus Dumbledore.

Das dass Schloss seltsamerweise ziemlich ruhig war, viel ihm nur nebenbei auf, aber er hatte sich sowieso schon gedacht das Voldemort eine Andeutung gemacht (nur er selber hatte diese nicht bemerkt, wie auch wenn er die ganzen letzten Tage mit Damian beschäftig war) hat und Dumbledore hatte daraufhin bestimmt Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da stand er dann vor dem Wasserspeier, der die Treppe nach oben aber nicht verbarg, wie sonst immer, er ging weiter und hatte gerade irgendwie Angst das er hier auch niemanden vorfinden würde, doch kaum das er die Türklinke runterdrückte und die Tür geöffnet hatte starrten ihn ein paar Augenpaare an und als nächstes bevor er noch irgendwas sagen konnte hatten sich Arme um ihn geschlungen.

„Draco… Gott sei Dank du lebst!" hörte er auch schon leise in sein Ohr geflüstert und ja die Stimme kannte er sofort, als er dann noch die Augen öffnete sah er in diese großen braunen Augen. Hermine!!

Er legte selber seine Arme an ihre Hüften, schob sie dann aber etwas beiseite um sich in dem Raum weiter umzusehen. Die ganzen Lehrer um Albus Schreibtisch verteilt. Harry, Ron, Ginny… Die Bilder der alten Direktoren waren auch alle hier versammelt, ja es war wohl ein Art Kriegsrat.

Albus hatte sich aus der Menge gelöst und ging auf Draco zu und legte einen Arm auf seine Schulter „Draco… dir geht es gut?"

Draco sah ihn länger an, nickte dann aber doch langsam und trat ganz von Hermine weg, er reagierte gerade nicht wirklich auf sie. Er hatte wahrlich andere Sorgen „Ja, mir geht es gut…. Ich bin gerade noch so aus dem Ministerium entkommen. Ich wollte heute Morgen arbeiten gehen und dann haben sie schon angegriffen. Voldemort war auch dort, er will wohl den Minister… nun ja… absetzen" meinte er dann einfach.

„Ja genau das haben wir heute Morgen auch gemerkt. Das Ministerium ist wohl kurz nachdem du verschwunden bist auch abgeriegelt worden, niemand kommt mehr hinein oder hinaus. Jeder der dort ist sitzt fest. Ron, Hermine und ich wollten gerade zur Arbeit, aber sind wir nicht mal mehr bis in die Nähe gekommen" meinte Harry von der Seite. Draco sah ihn länger an und nickte.

„Wir sind froh, Draco das du dort auch wieder raus gekommen bist!"

„Es war eine Falle von meinem Vater" er ging auf das andere gar nicht ein, „er wollte dass ich dort bin, nur hat er nicht damit gerechnet dass ich seine Tricks kenne. Malfoy Manor ist gestürmt. Sie haben meine Mutter und Damian…" er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust.

„Draco…" Albus hatte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und sah durch seine Halbmondförmigen Brillen an, „ich kann verstehen wie du dich fühlst, aber wir sind gerade dabei uns zu überlegen wie wir vorgehen werden. Denn die letzte Schlacht, hat wohl gerade begonnen. Der Orden wird sich heute Nachmittag treffen damit wir alles weitere besprechen können. Voldemort wird nicht sofort angreifen, jetzt wo er das Ministerium übernommen hat wir der das zuerst ausnutzen und versuchen ein paar Regeln oder sonstiges aufzuheben, bevor er angreift. Wir haben noch genug Zeit und du darfst nicht in seine Falle geraten. Er wird deinem Sohn nichts antun, nicht solange er nicht hat was er will und das was er will ist nicht nur Harry sondern auch dich. Er will dir weh tun, doch wir werden es verhindern können!" er sah ihn weiterhin beruhigend an

Draco nickte nur und sah Albus die ganze Zeit über an „Wenn Sie meinen…Sir"

„Er hat recht Draco… du darfst jetzt nicht überstürzen, wir müssen abwarten und dann zusammen angreifen!"

Der junge Malfoy sah langsam zu Hermine und sie länger an, erneut nickte er „Schön.. das ihr warten wollt, ich werde es bestimmt nicht tun. Er hat meinen Sohn und den werde ich zurückholen, egal was es kostet!!" damit verlies er das Büro wieder. Nein er konnte und wollte nicht warten und wenn es seinen Tod bedeuten würde, seinen Sohn würde er retten!

Hermine sah ihm nach und schluckte.

„Na geh ihm schon nach und halt ihn auf!" meinte Ron nun einfach und deutete Hermine an Draco zu folgen.

Hermine lies sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Sofort setzte sie sich in Bewegung um Draco zu folgen. Sie lief die Treppen hinunter und sah sich um, wo war er denn bitte so schnell hingelaufen?? Es dauerte noch etwas bevor sie sich für einen Weg entschied und dann einfach drauf los lief. Das Draco wirklich auftauchen würde, daran hatte sie schon fast gar nicht mehr gedacht, die ganzen Leute die oben im Büro von Albus waren, waren schon seit heute Früh dort, der Orden hatte schon einige Vorbereitungen getroffen und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg in ihr Hauptquartier machen.

Hogwarts würden sie verlassen, die Schüler waren schon vor einer Woche nach Hause geschickt worden, Dumbledore hatte schon eine komische Vorahnung gehabt, die sich heute Bewahrheitet hatte.

Sie wollten sich gerade alle auf den weg zum Grimmauldplatz machen, wo die anderen schon warteten. Voldemort würde sich wohl in den nächsten Tagen wirklich melden um Harry herauszufordern, die Auroren kämpften schon gegen die Todesser, der Orden stieß immer wieder dazu, ja es war alles drauf und dran in ein riesiges Chaos zu stürzen, wenn das nicht schon passiert war.

Hermine lief und lief und als sie schon fast unten bei der Tür war sah sie das blonde Haar doch noch „DRACO!!" sie war außer Atem an der Treppe stehen geblieben und sah zu ihm hinunter.

Draco blieb langsam stehen und lies die Türklinke wieder los, er wollte sich zuerst nicht umdrehen, nein das wollte er nicht denn er wusste sie würde ihn aufhalten, doch als er sie nochmals nach ihm rief wandte er sich ihr langsam doch zu „Hermine ich muss weiter!"

Sie war mittlerweile doch noch bei ihm angekommen und hielt ihn dann einfach an der Hand fest „Nein du musst nicht weiter. Du musst mit uns mit kommen. Alleine kannst du nichts gegen diese ganzen Todesser und Dementoren anrichten, es ist viel zu gefährlich! Wir werden deinen Sohn und deine Mutter schon retten, aber du musst mit uns mit kommen, das du alleine kommst das will Voldemort doch!!"

„Ich kann aber nicht abwarten und nichts tun, wer weiß was er Damian antut, vielleicht tötet er ihn??"

„Nein das wird er nicht und ich lass es auch nicht zu das du dich in deinen Tod stürzt, was soll dein Sohn ohne seinen Vater machen?? Bei Voldemort aufwachsen??"

„Aber…"

„Kein aber, er wird ihm nichts tun und du wirst mit uns mitkommen!" damit nahm sie seine Hand und drehte um, schweigend gingen sie zurück hoch ins Büro. Kaum das sie dort angekommen waren war der Portschlüssel schon fertig. Hermine und Draco griffen ihn gerade noch so und da zog es sie schon alle weg.

…**:…**

Es waren mittlerweile Tage seit dem verschwinden aus Hogwarts vergangen. Draco wurde fast zwang festgehalten. Er durfte nicht raus, während die einen kämpften und den Menschen halfen. Nein noch war es nicht die richtige Schlacht, es war noch viel zu ruhig.

Doch eines Morgens bekam Draco einen eigenartigen Brief, er sagte niemanden etwas davon, doch kaum das alle schliefen, zumindest fast alle die eben keine Wache schoben oder gerade draußen waren, schlich er sich aus dem Haus und verschwand zu dem Treffpunkt.

Er tauchte vor einer alten verlassenen fast eingefallenen Kirche auf. Sie stand mitten auf einem verlassenen Feld, ringsherum gerade mal ein paar Bäume, keine Häuser, nichts. Langsam ging er auf die Tür zu und bevor er sie berührt hatte öffnete sie sich wie von Geisterhand. Er trat langsam ein und ging auf den Altar zu, während er sich umsah.

‚_Das fängt ja schon gut an… worauf hast du dich da nur eingelassen Draco… toll gemacht wirklich!!' _

„Draco…" kam es von hinten, als Draco fast ganz vorne war. Ja er wusste wem diese Stimme gehörte. Der Lord höchstpersönlich.

Draco blieb sofort stehen und drehte sich nur langsam wieder um, er sah die Person, oder eher das Ding das ihn angesprochen hatte nicht, nur die Rotglühenden Augen waren im Dunkeln zu erkennen.

„Du bist ja wirklich gekommen!" langsam kam es auf ihn zu und da erkannte Draco was oder eher wen er da in seinen Armen hielt

„Damian!!"

Voldemort lachte „Ich kann mich noch erinnern, wie mir Sarah…." er strich doch wirklich über ihre Schulter, da sie neben ihm her ging „erzählt hat das du dieses Kind so gar nicht haben willst…. Und jetzt? Sieh dich an… du hast Angst Draco…." Er sah auf das Kind in seinen Armen

„Gib mir meinen Sohn…" kam es total wütend von ihm, es war doch schon immer klar das er nie wirklich Todesser werden würde und das er ihn jetzt verriet oder verraten hatte, war ihm bestimmt schon bewusst doch das er seinem Sohn deswegen was antat oh nein, das konnte er ganz schnell vergessen!!

„Sei still Draco!" kam der schneidende Ton von Lucius von der Seite und so trat auch er aus dem Schatten und mit ihm kamen nun immer mehr Todesser in das Mondlicht. Das durch das große Loch im Dach hereinfiel

Draco drehte seinen Kopf gleich zu der Stimme und sah seinen Vater nicht minder böse an „Oh Vater… da bist du ja wieder… ich dachte schon du wärst tot… da hab ich mich wohl zu früh gefreut"

„Du wagst es…"

„Was? Dir zu wiedersprechen? Denkst du wirklich dass ich JETZT noch auf dich höre, irgendetwas tue was DU sagst?? Vergiss es!"

„Draco du solltest darauf achten was du sagst, immerhin bist du hier weil du jemanden zurück willst und wenn du so weiter machst wer weiß ob du das bekommst was du willst!"

Draco wollte gerade drauf antworten, doch kam er nicht mehr dazu.

„Schluss!! Beide jetzt!!" er hatte das Kind wieder an Sarah gegeben und war nun weiter auf die zwei zugetreten.

Lucius sah auf, lies den kopf dann aber kurz darauf demütigst sinken „Tut mir Leid… MyLord"

Voldemort schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah dann wieder zu Draco „Du hast uns verraten und das nicht erst seit den letzten Tagen, ich dachte ja du kommst noch zu Vernunft, aber bei dir hat dein Vater wohl versagt, deswegen werde ich mir deinem Sohn jetzt annehmen, damit er zumindest mal zu jemanden wird, dem ich mein Reich geben kann!"

Draco ging nun wirklich der Mund auf, Voldemort wollte dass **SEIN** Sohn zum Sohn von Voldemort erzogen wurde?? Das konnte er ja sofort wieder vergessen „Vergiss es!! Ich werde dir bestimmt nicht meinen Sohn überlassen!!"

„Ich denke nicht das du darüber entscheiden kannst, immerhin ist Sarah die Mutter und sie hat mir ihren Sohn schon versprochen… sieh es doch mal so Draco, so geht es ihm besser als allen anderen, so hat er wenigstens noch einen Vater!"

„Er hat jetzt auch einen Vater! MICH!!"

„Natürlich…. noch!" er deutete den Todessern an die um Draco standen ihre Zauberstäbe zu heben, was sie natürlich taten, sogar Lucius, „aber bestimmt nicht mehr lange… Du weißt was auf Verrat steht!"

Draco sah sich um und schluckte etwas, natürlich wusste er dass der Tod auf Verrat stand. Er sah sich die einzelnen Gesichter an, nein er konnte nicht alle besiegen, es waren viel zu viele.

„Lucius, beende es endlich! Du konnte es ja vorher nicht tun, jetzt hast du die Möglichkeit mir deine Treue zu zeigen und ich hoffe du enttäuscht mich nicht schon wieder!" Voldemort ging langsam wieder zurück und auf Sarah zu, ja dieses verdammte Biest hatte Draco nur benutzt… Es wäre für Draco ein vergnügen sie umzubringen. Auch wenn es sich brutal anhörte, er würde es tun und das 100 prozentig.

Lucius trat nun doch weiter vor und richtete den Zauberstab erneut auf Draco „Ich hab dir noch eine Chance gegeben Draco, aber du hast sie nicht genutzt…"

Draco wandte den Kopf langsam wieder zu seinem Vater und sah ihn direkt an, seinen Zauberstab hatte er noch kräftige umklammert „Du hast mir doch nie eine Chance gegeben, du wolltest mich immer schon zu etwas machen was DU wolltest etwas was ich einfach nicht bin oder jemals sein werde… und ich werde nicht zu lassen das du, ihr das mit Damian machen wollt!!"

Lucius hörte nur zu was er sagte und anstatt zu antworten richtete er den Zauberstab auf Draco und rief dann laut aus _„Avada …"_

_**Eine Stunde früher im Orden Hauptquartier…**_

Hermine konnte heute nicht schlafen, sie lag unruhig in ihrem Bett und wälzte sich hin und her. So stand sie dann auch einfach auf und wollte nun einfach mit Draco sprechen, sie hatten seitdem sie hier waren über nichts gesprochen. Sie wusste das er sie noch immer liebte und das sie ihn noch immer liebte und sie konnte nicht mit ansehen wie er sich sorgen um seinen Sohn machte. Natürlich verstand sie ihn, ihr würde es wahrscheinlich gleich gehen, aber sie wollten ihm einfach helfen, ihn irgendwie ablenken über irgendwas anderes sprechen, Pläne machen wie sie Damian retten konnten.

Sie öffnete leise Draco's Zimmertür und sah hinein „Draco?" kam es leise von ihr, doch kam nichts zurück _‚Vielleicht schläft er schon…'_ sie ging weiter rein und zum Bett doch als sie sah das niemand darin lag, es unbenutzt war, sah sich fragend um „Draco??" Hermine ging wieder aus dem Zimmer und langsam hinunter „Ron hast du Draco gesehen??"

Ron sah überrascht auf, er war gerade fast am einschlafen „Draco? Was.. äh... ne" ein langgezogenes Gähne kam von ihm „der pennt sicher schon"

„Nein, das tut er nicht!" Hermine ging sofort weiter und runter in die Küche „Draco??" Doch wie sie feststellen musste war er dort auch nicht.

Ron folgte ihr gleich mal „Hermine was ist los?" Hermine lief an ihm vorbei und einfach wieder hoch, ja jetzt ging sie das ganze Haus aufwecken weil sie Draco nicht finden konnte und so war es auch. Draco Malfoy musste das Haus verlassen haben „Er ist nicht da!!" sie standen alle versammelt in Draco's Zimmer.

„Ron hast du nicht mitbekommen das jemand das Haus verlässt??" fragte Harry, während er das Zimmer durchsuchte.

„also… ähm…. Ich.. war ziemlich müde… und bin wohl etwas eingepennt…"

„Gott RON… wir könnten hier alle überfallen werden und du merkst das nicht mal!!" ja doch man konnte sagen das Hermine ein KLEIN wenig sauer war.

„Es tut mir doch leid!! Aber ich war gestern Nacht die ganze Zeit draußen und hab doch nur 10 Minuten die Augen zu gehabt…."

„Trotzdem, deine Aufgabe war es Wache zu schieben und nicht zu schlafen!!"

„Dann hättest du es doch übernehmen können wenn du so klug bist, Hermine!!"

„HEY!" rief nun einfach Ginny in diese hitzige Diskussion hinein und hielt einen Brief hoch „ich glaub ich weiß wo er ist" sie kam zu den anderen und zeigte den Brief in der Runde herum „Voldemort hat ihn dorthin bestellt…"

„Wir müssen da sofort hin!!" kam es gleich von Hermine die den Brief überflogen hatte.

„Nein… Hermine du bleibst hier mit Ginny und keine Widerrede!" Harry sah von Ron zu Remus, Sirius und Mr. Weasley.

"Ihr zwei werdet hier bei Molly und Tonks bleiben. Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus und ich werden dort hingehen und ihr bleibt hier verstanden!" kam es streng von Arthur.

Hermine wollte schon widersprechen, doch Ginny hielt ihr den Mund zu „Ja wir bleiben hier…. Und machen uns verdammt große Sorgen um euch alle und wehe ihr kommt nicht alle wieder heil zurück!"

„Hmm…" Hermine warf Ginny einen bösen Blick zu und murrte, sah dann aber zu den anderen und nickte etwas.

„Gut… dann sollten wir gehen!" meinte Sirius und drehte sich mit den anderen um, um das Zimmer und dann auch kurz darauf das Haus zu verlassen, damit sie zu dieser verlassenen Kirche verschwinden konnten.

Als sie dort angekommen waren hörte man von drinnen schon eindeutig Stimmen, es war wohl der richtige Ort!

_**Zurück in der Kirche**_

„Avada Keda…." Doch weiter kam Lucius nicht, denn von der Seite wurde er von einem grünen Strahl getroffen und fiel dann mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vorne über zu Boden.

Draco sah sofort zur Seite und eine Sekunde später reagierte er doch noch um sich umzudrehen und die Todesser die hinter ihm standen anzugreifen, kaum das er Harry und die anderen gesehen hatte, die die Todesser angriffen folgte er Sarah und Voldemort. Nein so leicht würden sie ihm nicht davon kommen!

„Sarah!! Gib mir meinen Sohn zurück!" er hatte seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtete. Sie war mittlerweile allein Voldemort hatte sich wohl zurückgezogen als es hier zu gefährlich geworden war.

Sarah drehte sich langsam um, in ihren Armen hielt sie Damian, der noch immer in die Decke gewickelt war und sah langsam auf „Nein Draco, ich gebe dir bestimmt nicht meinen Sohn, er ist nicht mehr dein Sohn, es ist der Sohn des Lords und das war er schon immer!!"

„Du bist verrückter als ich dich gedacht habe. Du willst ihn wirklich diesem Monster überlassen, wenn er größer ist und keine Mutter mehr braucht wird er dich umbringen, weil er dich nicht mehr braucht. Glaub mir du bist so oder so tot. Gib mir Damian und ich lasse dich laufen, wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich ihn mir so holen… und ich werde kein erbarmen mit dir haben!!"

„Du willst mich umbringen?? Das wirst du doch erst nicht tun, du hast nicht den Mumm dazu, du wirst mich nicht töten!!" kam es ziemlich sicher von ihm.

Sie hatte recht, nein er konnte sie nicht töten, egal wie sehr er sie hasste, er würde sie nicht einfach töten können, er hatte immerhin fast ein Jahr mit ihr zusammen gelebt, er war mit ihr verheiratet. Ja er hasste sie wirklich so dermaßen aber töteten war zu viel, er wollte nicht auf dieses Niveau von Voldemort hinabsteigen….

„Siehst du…." Sie lachte, „du hast nicht den Mumm mich zu töten, du bist schwach, du warst schon immer schwach" sie lachte weiter, drehte sich dann aber um und ging weiter auf die Türe zu, Damian noch immer in ihrem Arm.

Draco sah ihr nach und hob dann aber doch langsam ihren Zauberstab, doch bevor er nur irgendwas sagen konnte traf Sarah doch wirklich ein grüner strahl und ohne noch einen Ton von sich zu geben sank sie in sich zusammen und blieb reglos am Boden liegen.

„NEIN" er lief nun einfach auf sie zu und drehte sie sofort um „Sarah?" er hob sie langsam auf und verlies mit ihr und Damian die Kirche und lies sie erst draußen auf der Wiese wieder runter. Ihr Kopf wurde auf seinem Schoß gebettet und er schüttelte ihren Kopf etwas „mach schon deine Augen auf, hörst du!!" doch rührte sich Sarah nicht mehr.

Draco wusste nicht wie lange er hier mit ihr so dasaß doch der gerade vorher noch schlafende Damian begann sich jetzt doch zu melden da er aufgewacht war und so drang ein leises Weinen von der Decken zu seinem Ohr. Er sah langsam auf und zog die Decke langsam aus den kalten Armen von Sarah und schluckte. Draco zog die schützende Decke beiseite und da sah er ihn wieder. Seinen kleinen gerade mal 3 Wochen alten Sohn, der ihn mit großen weinerlichen Augen ansah. Immer wieder kam das laute Weinen von ihm und er hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen. Er hatte wohl Hunger oder sonst was, ja er merkte nicht Mal das seine Mutter tot war und vielleicht war das auch gut so…

Draco stand mit ihm auf und zog die Decke wieder weiter um ihn. Er sah Sarah am Boden liegend länger an, doch wurde er dann von hinten schon an den schultern gepackt und mit gezogen. Ein „wir müssen hier weg komm schon" hörte er von weiten und dann disapperierte er schon mit den anderen und eher er sich versah stand er schon wieder in der Halle des Hauses und Mrs Weasley kam auf ihn zu um ihm Damian abzunehmen, doch lies er das gerade nicht zu. Er drehte sich von ihnen allen weg und mit einem „Danke" verschwand er hoch in sein Zimmer und setzte sich mit ihm aufs Bett und hielt den kleinen Malfoy einfach in seinen Armen fest. Hauptsache es ging ihm gut.

Hermine sah Draco nach und wandte den Blick wieder zu den anderen da sie selber Blicke auf sich spürte „Was?"

„Du sollst ihm nach gehen Hermine!" kam es von Molly und sie drückte ihr eine Flasche Milch in die Hand „setz dich zu ihm und gib Damian die Milch der kleine Mann hat bestimmt Hunger!"

„Aber ich kann das doch gar nicht…"

Doch das wurde gar nicht gehört, denn Mrs. Weasley scheuchte die anderen schon runter in die Küche, sie müssten sich erholen, sie hatte Essen gemacht, nach so einem Kampf, wenigstens waren die Todesser gleich wieder abgezogen.

Hermine stand länger vor der Zimmertür, bevor sie noch mal tief Luft holte und dann an der Tür klopfte, als sie nichts hörte ging sie langsam rein und sah Draco schon am Bett. Sie schloss die Tür langsam wieder hinter sich und ging auf die Zwei zu „ähm… ich hab… was für Damian mit gebracht…" sie hielt ihm die Milchflasche hin.

Draco sah langsam auf und dann auf die Milchflasche „Danke…" meinte er gleich und nahm sie an sich um sie nach kurzem probieren Damian hinzuhalten, der fast gleich zu trinken begann, oh ja Hunger hatte er wirklich großen!

Die zwei blieben schweigend nebeneinander sitzen bis Damian fertig gegessen hatte, als dieser auch noch ein Bäuerchen gemacht hatte, kam gerade auch schon Mrs. Weasley rein und schlug einfach mal vor Damian Draco abzunehmen ihm noch etwas anderes anzuziehen und dann ins Bett zu bringen. Draco würde bestimmt auch etwas Ruhe brauchen. So kam es auch das Draco die Tür langsam wieder schloss und sich dann nach längerem zu Hermine drehte und sie länger ansah. Es dauerte etwas bis er doch wieder zum Bett ging und sich wieder zu ihr setzte.

„Danke für die Milch… also ich mein für Damian"

Hermine sah auf „gern geschehen…" sie lächelte etwas und sah zur Tür „ich glaub ich werd dann auch mal ins Bett gehen… es... war eine lange Nacht" sie stand auf „und…" doch da wurde sie am arm fest gehalten. Sie drehte sich langsam wieder herum und sah Draco fragend an.

„Willst du mich nicht anbrüllen das ich einfach ohne etwas zu sagen verschwunden bin??"

Die junge Frau sah ihn länger an und zog die Hand langsam zurück „Was meinst du…?"

„Du weißt doch genau was ich meine, du bist sauer auf mich, ich hab dich nicht nur ignoriert ich bin dann auch noch einfach abgehauen ohne was zu sagen und wenn die anderen nicht aufgetaucht wären, was ich bestimmt dir zu verdanken habe, wäre ich jetzt wohl tot und Damian würde als Sohn von Voldemort aufgezogen werden…"

Hermine sah ihn länger an und wollte zuerst eigentlich gar nichts sagen, doch platze ihr dann doch der Kragen „Du bist so ein verdammter Sturkopf! Wie kannst du wirklich einfach so abhauen, ALLEINE!! Du bist ohne irgendjemanden irgendwas zu sagen weg gegangen und wenn ich dich nicht gesucht hätte weil ich mit dir reden wollte, wärst du jetzt wahrscheinlich….. wahrscheinlich TOT…" sie schluckte und drehte sich von ihm weg „du bist so dumm!"

Draco war langsam aufgestanden und umarmte sie dann einfach von hinten und legte den Kopf auf ihre Schulter „es tut mir leid… Hermine… Ich weiß ich hab mein Leben riskiert, aber ich konnte das nicht zu lassen. Damian bedeutet mir ziemlich viel…"

Hermine drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und sah ihm in die Augen „ich weiß…." Meinte sie langsam und sah dann aber zu Boden „Ich versteh dich doch…" sie seufzte und schloss die Augen.

„Aber du bedeutest mir noch mehr" fügte er dann leise hinzu und legte ein paar Finger unter ihr Kinn um ihren Kopf wieder anzuheben damit sie erneut in seine Augen sehen musste.

„Ich liebe dich Hermine Jane Granger… und auch wenn du mich jetzt wahrscheinlich hasst und es auch nicht gerade der beste Moment und das ganze wohl wirklich unpassend ist…" er ging langsam vor ihr in die Knie und hielt ihre hand fest.

Hermines Augen wurden größer und sie sah zu ihm hinunter „Draco… was tust du da.. steh auf…." kam es heiser von ihr.

„Nein…" er schüttelte den Kopf und sah kurz zu Boden und sie dann langsam wieder an „Willst du mich heiraten Hermine?!"

Hermine ging der Mund auf und sie starrte ihn nur mehr ungläubig an. Hatte Draco sie gerade wirklich gefragt ob sie ihn heiraten wollte?? Das war jetzt… also doch er... er kniete hier gerade vor ihr und fragte sie gerade ob sie ihn heiraten wollte.

Draco sah zu ihr hoch und wartete ziemlich lange doch Hermine bewegte sich gar nicht mehr so dass er langsam aufstand und sie locker schüttelte „Hermine??"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und kam dann wohl doch wieder zu sich und sah ihn länger an „Ich also… du... willst das ich dich heirate??"

Er lächelte etwas und nickte langsam „ja genau das will ich…"

„Oh mein Gott…" flüsterte sie leise, es dauerte wohl noch weitere fünf Minuten bevor sie dann erneut aufsah und ein strahlendes „JA!" von sich gab.

„Wie ja?" kam es nun doch überrumpelt von Draco

„Ja, ich will dich heiraten Draco! Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt!"

Er hörte ihr genau zu und sein Lächeln wurde nun langsam doch breiter, bevor er sie einfach an sich zog um sie zu küssen.

Hermine erwiderte den Kuss seufzend und krallte ihre Finger in sein Shirt. Niemals hätte sie daran gedachte diese Worte noch irgendwann mal von Draco zu hören. Ja gerade war alles in weiter ferne gerückt. Gerade zählte nur das hier und jetzt.

Draco löste sich nur langsam wieder von ihr um jetzt doch aber mal nach einem Ring zu suchen. Das hier war doch eine spontan Aktion gewesen und an einen Ring hatte er nicht wirklich gedacht. Er sah sich hilfesuchend im Zimmer um, bis ihm doch ein Plastikring einfiel den er vor kurzem im Manor gefunden hatte. Draco holte ihn schnell aus seinem Umhang und kam zu Hermine zurück „Er ist zwar nur provisorisch… aber besser als nichts" er lächelte und steckte ihr dann doch langsam den Ring an.

„Er ist wunderschön…" kam es leise von Hermine und zog ihre Hand etwas zu sich um den Ring näher zu betrachten, bevor sie wieder zu Draco sah „Ich liebe dich" flüsterte sie noch, bevor sich ihre Lippen wieder fanden und in einen zärtlichen Kuss versanken.

Ja gerade schien alles perfekt. Draco war endlich mit der Frau verlobt die er schon sein Leben lang (naja vielleicht nicht ganz so lange) liebte. Hermine war glücklich, was konnte es noch besseres geben außer Draco?

Es kam noch ein erschreckender Laut von ihr, als Draco sie mit einem mal hochhob und zum Bett trug. Es würde wohl auch eine perfekte Nacht werden, denn keiner der beiden dachte jetzt gerade an den nächsten Morgen…

**TBC!**

Und? War es schlimm oder hat's gepasst?

War ja auch ein extrem langes kapitel knapp 12 Seiten im Word. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ;).  
Ahja und das Kapitel ist mal wieder nicht gebetat wenn ihr Fehler findet bitte behalten

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	19. Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund

**Disclaimer **(Wie immer eben): Nichts außer dem Plot (fast) gehört mir, nur J. K. Rowling.

Nein, ich sag jetzt lieber nichts versteck

Ich bedank mich mit einem allgemeinen **DANKESCHÖN** bei den Revieren und hoffe dass ihr es mir nicht zu übel nehmt…

Ahja und das Kapitel ist auch dieses Mal nicht beta gelesen (sorry), aber da es wohl nur mehr ein Kapitel geben wird… werdet ihr das hoffentlich auch noch überstehen ", also bitte gefundene Fehler behalten

Wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Kapitel 18:** Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund ;)

Hermine wurde am nächsten Morgen vom kitzeln der ersten Sonnenstrahlung geweckt. Sie drehte sich im Bett etwas, bevor sie die Augen aufschlug und direkt in das noch schlafende Gesicht von Draco sah. Als sie ihn so ansah kamen ihr die Erinnerungen von gestern Nacht wieder und sofort hob sie ihre Hand an wo noch immer der provisorische Ring von Draco an ihrem Ringfinger prangte. Sofort schlich sich ein breites Grinsen in ihr Gesicht und sie lies die Hände mit einem wohligen Seufzen zurück auf die Bettdecke sinken und ja sie sah gerade nur überglücklich an die Decke. Es konnte jetzt einfach nicht mehr besser werden.

Draco war derweil auch schon wach geworden, als er gemerkt hatte das sich jemand neben ihm bewegte. Ja zuerst, wollte er die Augen gar nicht aufschlagen, als ihm aber klar wurde das es sich hier um Hermine handeln musste, dieser liebliche Duft konnte nur von ihr ausgehen. So schlug er ohne das es von Hermine bemerkt wurde die Augen auf und beobachtete sie wie sie gerade auf ihre Hand starrte wo der Ring war, den musste er noch austauschen; er wandte die Augen langsam wieder auf ihr Gesicht und lächelte mehr „Du bist wunderschön" meldete er sich jetzt doch mit etwas rauer Stimme zu Wort.

Hermine bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt als sie die Stimme neben sich vernahm, sofort wandte sie den Kopf zur Seite und starrte Draco in die Augen „Wie lange bist du schon wach??"

Er schmunzelte nur und beugte sich vor „nicht lange" flüsterte er noch an ihre Lippen und bevor sie antworten konnte versiegelte er ihre Lippen schon mit seinen.

Die junge Frau wollte wirklich gerade noch was antworten, doch als sie schon die Lippen auf ihren spürte vergas sie alles und mit einem weiteren Seufzten erwiderte sie den Kuss. Sie hob eine Hand und legte sie an Draco Wange und lies sie langsam in seinen Nacken wandern um ihn mehr an sich zu ziehen. Der gerade noch zärtliche Kuss wurde ziemlich schnell leidenschaftlicher, so dass Draco eine Hand über ihre Seite wandern lies um sich dann mit einem Mal zu drehen so dass Hermine auf ihm lag.

Hermine gab doch einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, löste sich von ihm, musste dann aber doch etwas lachen „Draco? Was soll dass denn?? Wenn wer rein kommt!"

„Es wird schon keiner rein kommen… Hermine, außerdem hier wird doch geklopft" er nickte und küsste sie einfach wieder, nein, das würde keine Ausrede sein, sie mussten immerhin fast, 2 Jahre (?) nachholen, viel zu lange, wenn man dachte wie lange sie sich schon liebten.

„mmmh" doch zu mehr kam Hermine nicht denn der Kuss lies ihren Protest doch gleich wieder vergessen. Das würde noch schwierig werden, wenn Draco sie nur küssen musste und sie dann nachgab, würde das in einem Streit nie gut für sie ausgehen… Doch wer dachte jetzt daran, einfach mal vergessen genau, fallen lassen, er hatte doch recht hier würde geklopft werden, hoffentlich auch von Ron?! _‚Oh Hermine hör endlich auf zu denken!!'_ ermahnte sie sich selbst in Gedanken und lies sich wieder von Draco drehen, der nun halb über ihr lag.

Er löste sich nur langsam wieder von ihr und bewunderte die wunderschöne Frau unter sich. Die Decke die die nackten Körper darunter verdeckte war schon lange nicht mehr an ihrer Stelle sondern irgendwo hinunter verschwunden. Draco's Augen wanderten über Hermines Körper und er merkte nur aus dem Augenwinkel wie Hermine etwas rot um die Nase wurde „Was ist denn?" er sah sie langsam wieder an.

„HM?" sie hatte gar nicht drauf geachtet was er gesagt hatte, hatte er doch oder? Sie war gerade viel zu tief in ihrer eigenen Welt gewesen.

Draco lachte etwas und küsste sie kurz „nichts… du bist nur wunderschön"

„Draco hör auf damit…." Sie schloss kurz die Augen und sah ihn langsam wieder an „das stimmt doch gar nicht…."

„Oh und wie das stimmt" er nickte und beugte sich zu ihrem Hals um diesen nun mit federleichten Küssen zu bedecken und sich langsam den Weg nach unten zu bahnen.

Hermine schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, damit er mehr Spielraum hatte. Gestern Nacht war das schon unglaublich gewesen und so sie lies ihn einfach machen. Ja eines wusste sie sicher, Draco war auf diesem Gebiet unübertroffen, und jetzt war SIE mit ihm verlobt!! VERLOBT… „hmmmm" sie lachte etwas als er sie kitzelte und öffnete die Auge wieder, doch erstarrte sie sofort.

„AHHH" sie suchte sofort nach der Decke und zog sie über sich „RON! Was machst du hier??" sie hatte sich aufgesetzt und starrte den rothaarigen ungläubig an.

„Ich, äh... also… hab ich euch… ne ich wollt also euch nicht stören!" Rons Gesichtsfarbe glich gerade seinen Haaren und er schluckte, bevor er sich umdrehte und das Zimmer schnell wieder verlies.

Hermine starrte auf die Tür und sah nur langsam wieder zu Draco der nur grinsend dasaß „Findest du das etwa lustig??" sie wollte schon aufstehen, ne jetzt war die schöne Stimmung weg.

„Hermine" er hielt sie fest und zog sie zurück „komm… das war nur Ron und nicht seine Mutter"

„Pah, das wäre ja noch schöner gewesen… gleich tauchen noch Fred und George auf oder sonst wer…"

Draco musste jetzt einfach lachen und küsste sie auf die Wange, bevor er doch wieder zu ihrem Hals wanderte und Hermine weiter reden lies, sie würde sich schon wieder beruhigen.

„Draco, die können alle jeden Moment hier wieder rein kommen und du… hm" sie senkte die Augenlieder und lehnte sich an ihn „das machst du mit Absicht… gib's doch zu…." Sie drehte den Kopf zu ihm und küsste ihn dann einfach von sich aus…

Während sich die zwei Turteltäubchen küssten, kam doch wirklich wieder wer ins Zimmer und machte sich durch ein räuspern bemerkbar. Eine Hand hatte Ron dieses Mal über seine Augen gelegt.

Hermine löste sich gleich wieder von Draco und sah zu Ron hinüber „Ronald, sag mal kannst du nicht klopfen??" sofort hielt sie die Bettdecke wieder fest.

„Ich will euch ja nicht stören…"

„Dann hättest du geklopft Weasley" kam's jetzt doch auch etwas genervt von Draco.

Ron ignorierte das Kommentar einfach und redete weiter „aber Mam hat gesagt… ich, also ihr habt bestimmt Hunger und… Mittagessen ist gleich fertig…. Und ich soll euch wecken"

Hermine sah ihn länger an und dann zu Draco „Wir kommen gleich…. Okay?"

Der rothaarige nickte schnell, drehte sich um und verschwand wieder aus dem Zimmer, zog aber gerade noch die Hand von den Augen um nicht in den Türrahmen zu laufen.

Draco sah ihm nach und dann zu Hermine „Wir kommen gleich??"

„Ja wir kommen gleich" sie lachte und drückte Draco zurück ins Bett, sie nahm ihre Decke und stand auf.

„Aber ich dachte wir machen weiter wo wir gestern aufgehört haben"

„Nein Draco.. jetzt bestimmt nicht, nachher kommen echt noch Mrs. Weasley, George, Fred, Harry, oder sonst noch wer rein… oder oh Gott… Sirius oder Remus… Remus war mal unserer Lehrer" sie suchte ihre Sachen zusammen.

Draco war mittlerweile auch aufgestanden, hatte sich zumindest mal Boxershorts angezogen und umarmte Hermine dann von hinten „Sei doch nicht so schreckhaft… wir machen doch nichts schlimmes, außerdem… Mrs. Malfoy… dürfen wir das doch" er küsste sie auf den Hinterkopf.

Hermine wollte schon was antworten, als sie den Kopf doch zu ihm zurückdrehte „Mrs. Malfoy?"

„Na das bist du doch bald" er zog eine Augenbraun hoch und hob ihre Hand „oder heißt das der Ring nicht?"

Sie sah kurz auf den Ring, bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehte „Das hab ich schon fast wieder vergessen… Es ist so surreal, ich glaub das irgendwie noch gar nicht"

„Deswegen, werde ich heute auch einen anderen Ring besorgen und ich weiß auch schon welchen" er küsste sie kurz und lies sie dann los um sich Sachen aus seinen Kasten zu holen.

„Aber ich bin mit dem Ring doch zufrieden"

„Aber ich nicht damit… ich will dass jeder sieht wen du heiratest"

„Draco, das muss doch nicht sein!

Er sah sie doch wieder an „Lass mir doch eine Freude okay? Und ich glaub wenn du den anderen Ring siehst… wird er dir auch gefallen!" Er ging zu ihr küsste sie kurz und ging dann zur Zimmertür „kommst du mit unter die Dusche?" er schmunzelte.

Hermine sah ihn nur an und seufzte dann „Ja gut" sie lachte etwas und schüttelte den Kopf „gerade kannst du wohl alles von mir haben…. Aber wehe du nutzt das aus Mr." Sie lachte, nahm dann aber seine Hand und folgte ihm schnell ins Bad.

…**:…:…:…:…:…:…**

Ron war derweil in die Küche runter gekommen und setzte sich mit noch immer hochroten Kopf neben Harry an den Tisch.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" wurde er gleich von Harry gefragt.

Ron sah auf und kam ihm etwas näher „Ich hab Hermine nackte gesehen… ich glaub sie und Draco... naja… du weist schon…" flüsterte er ihm leise zu

Harry sah ihn gleich wieder an „Du hast was??"

„Jaaaaah ich weiß" er wurde gleich noch roter.

„Oh Mann Ron, du schaffst das auch immer wieder"

„Was schafft er auch immer wieder?" kam es fragend von Ginny die sich zu ihnen setzte.

„Ron hat Hermine und Draco wohl nackt gesehen"

„Was? Kannst du nicht klopften Ron??"

„Es tut mir doch leiiiiid!!" kam's vom Rotschopf der nur mehr auf den Tisch sah „und hört auf das herum zu erzählen, sonst bin ich gleich noch einen Kopf kleiner wenn das Hermine erfährt!"

„Wenn ich was erfahre??" Hermine kam gerade frisch geduscht in die Küche. Draco war wohl schon auf dem Weg um diesen ominösen Ring zu besorgen.

Ron sah gleich auf „Nichts!! Gar nichts wirklich gar nicht, wirklich!"

Harry sah auch auf und schüttelte nur den Kopf „Ron hat uns nur von seinem Fettnäpfchen erzählt"

„Harry!!"

„RON?? Du hast was? Musst du das auch noch herumerzählen??"

Ron seufzte und sah zu Hermine „Tut. Mir. Leid." Damit stand er auf und verlies die Küche schnell.

Hermine sah ihm nach und setzte sich dann langsam an den Tisch und sah zu Ginny „Dein Bruder ist manchmal wirklich ein Chaot"

Ginny lachte „ich weiß…" sie nickte und sah Hermine länger an die irgendwie nur die ganze Zeit ja richtig strahlte „sag mal… gibt's irgendwas… neues?"

Hermine grinste gleich mehr und hob dann ihre Hand.

Ginny ging der Mund auf „aaaaaah... hat er wirklich??"

„jaaaaaah" kam's gleich quietschend von ihr und sie reichte ihr die Hand „Er ist nur provisorisch… aber ich find das so süß"

Ginny nahm die Hand „neiiiin wie süüß, oooh"

Harry sah die zwei Frauen nur verständnislos an „Was ist denn los??"

„Hermine ist verlobt" sie zeigte Hermines Hand zu Harry „siehst du"

Harry sah auf die Hand und nickte nur „aha…" damit stand er dann aber auf und verlies die Küche.

Hermine sah ihm nach „Der ist ja total begeistert davon…"

„Ach lass ihn doch, Männer sind nun mal so… erzähl wie hat er's gemacht??"

Doch bevor Hermine antworten konnte, kamen auch schon Tonks und Mrs. Weasley mit einem „ist das wirklich war?" und „Zeig sofort her" angelaufen.

Hermine und Ginny sahen erschrocken auf und naja, ab dem Zeitpunkt war die Küche Sperrgebiet für alle männlichen Wesen, das würden sie ja doch nicht aushalten. Auch wenn der Magen aller Anwesenden Männer knurrte, in die Küche kamen sie nicht, und wenn doch dann wurden sie gleich wieder von den lautstarken Diskussionen vertrieben.

Auch als Draco abends wieder kam, traf er alle Männer im Wohnzimmer an und sah sie doch fragend an, warum sie hier alle so schweigend herumsaßen „Was ist hier denn los? Ist wer gestorben??"

„Ahja, da ist ja der Übeltäter. Setz dich ruhig Draco" kam es von Remus.

Draco sah sie alle verwirrt an und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl „Was hab ich gemacht?"

„Du hast Hermine einen Antrag gemacht und darüber diskutieren, Hermine, Ginny, Molly und Tonks schon den ganzen Nachmittag, in der Küche" kam's brummig von Ron.

„Die planen bestimmt schon die Hochzeit bis ins kleinste Detail... na da wirst du schön zahlen dürfen… aber du kannst dir das ja leisten" meinte Sirius.

„Sie machen was?" fragte Draco nochmal nach.

„Bestimmt schon die Hochzeit planen" Arthur nickte „Molly wollte das schon immer machen und Hermine ist ja wie eine Tochter für sie…. Die planen bestimmt schon"

Draco ging jetzt doch etwas der Mund auf „Wo ist eigentlich Damian?"

„Bei den vier in der Küche" erklärte Harry „also wird's nichts mit einer Ausrede um in die Küche zu kommen und wenn du da rein gehst... dann stell dich drauf ein, das du zuhören musst, also bleib lieber hier… sie haben schon ein paar mal nach dir gefragt"

„Mist… haben wir was zu essen?"

„Nichts… wir sitzen hier und warten, bis wir vielleicht mal wieder dort rein dürfen und ich verhungere schon" kam es jammernd von Ron.

Arthur sah auf die Uhr „naja vielleicht hören sie ja doch bald auf, sind ja immerhin schon gute 5 Stunden"

Remus warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu „Bist du dir da ganz sicher??"

Arthur seufzte „nein…"

So war es auch das die Männer noch weitere 3 Stunden im Wohnzimmer aushaaren mussten, bis sich die Küchentür doch öffnete und ein lachender Frauenschwall bis hier hoch drang. Er löste sich aber langsam auf und sie trennten sich.

„Was macht ihr denn hier? Ihr seht aus als würdet ihr auf irgendwas warten??" Ginny lachte und setzte sich zu Harry.

„Och nein.. wie kommst du darauf?!" antwortete Harry trocken

„Habt ihr die ganze Hochzeit schon geplant oder warum wart ihr so lange da unten??" fragte Draco Hermine jetzt einfach mal.

„Was?" sie sah ihn geschockt an „nein… wir haben geredet und vielleicht eeetwas geplant… wir haben viele Freunde und mein Eltern und Verwandten, deine Mutter, Rons Familie und dann wo wir heiraten… und…" doch da wurde ihr der Mund von Draco zugehalten.

„Schon okay… ihr habt über die Hochzeit geredet, ich hab ja gar nichts dagegen" er küsste sie kurz „aber erzähls mir später, gut? Wir sind hier nämlich alle am Verhungern Schatz…." Einen Kuss später waren Ginny und Hermine alleine im Wohnzimmer, da sich alle in die Küche verzogen hatten.

„Was haben die nur??" Hermine setzte sich zu Ginny und sie gingen einfach weiter zeug bequatschen.

„Tja Draco, da hast du dir was angetan" Harry klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, dafür bekam er nur einen strafenden Blick; Ja Hochzeit war ja schön und gut, wenn die jetzt aber regelmäßig so lange die Küche belagerten, mussten sie sich was anderes einfallen lassen….

…**:…:…:…:…:…:…**

Es dauerte sogar noch ein paar Stunden bis Hermine und Draco doch wieder alleine waren. Sie saßen zusammen im Wohnzimmer am Kamin. Hermine hatte sich an Draco gekuschelte und die Augen geschlossen „Ich liebe dich" kam es nach längerem schweigen doch von Hermine und sie legte den Kopf auf Draco's Schulter.

Draco sah zu ihr und lächelte „Ich liebe dich auch" er küsste sie kurz und strich über ihre Seite, bevor er sich dann doch aufsetzte und eine Schatulle hervorzog „Ich hab ja gesagt das ich heute noch was besorge… und deswegen will ich dich jetzt einfach nochmal fragen"

Hermine setzte sich gleich kerzengerade auf und sah auf die Schatulle „Aber Draco, ich hab gesagt du musst nicht"

„Ich will aber" er öffnete die kleine Schachtel und ein wunderschöner zarter Silberring kam zum Vorschein, auf dessen Mitte ein hellvioletter Brillantes saß. Der Ring war wunderschön und doch nicht zu auffällig, aber in Draco's Augen wohl doch das Beste für eine zukünftig Malfoy „Hermine, willst du mich heiraten?"

Hermine starrte auf den Ring und ihr ging doch etwas der Mund auf, nie hätte sie mit so etwas gerechnet, dieser Ring war so umwerfend schön, das sie gerade nichts mehr aus dem Mund bekam. Sie schluckte und sah ihn langsam wieder an, bevor sie dann schon nickte „Ja… ja das will ich… und wie ich das will, das wollte ich doch schon immer!" sie umarmte ihn sofort und vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge. Sie schniefte etwas, ja gerade brachen die ganzen letzten Monate über ihr zusammen, es war gerade alles so perfekt und irgendwie hatte sie Angst das dass wieder enden könnte.

„Hei…" Draco legte langsam die Arme um sie und strich über ihren Rücken „Es ist doch alles okay… hei…" er drückte sie langsam von sich weg so dass er ihr Gesicht sah. Er hob die freie Hand und wischte ihr die Tränen weg „Ich bin doch da"

Hermine schniefte nochmal etwas und nickte „ich… ich weiß…" sie wischte sich nochmal über die Augen und sah langsam auf „Ich will dich heiraten Draco" flüsterte sie leise.

Draco lächelte, nahm ihre Hand und zog erst mal den provisorischen Ring von ihrer Hand. Als er den anderen Ring aus der Schatulle genommen hatte steckte er ihn Hermine langsam an „Ich werde dich immer lieben, das musst du dir merken" er sah sie an, während er das sagte, bevor er sie zu sich zog und sie liebevoll küsste…

**TBC**

Tja wieder ein Kapitel vorbei und irgendwie ist mir das schreiben total leicht von der Hand gegangen, naja liegt wohl daran das es auch ein schönes Kapitel ist, das einfach nur Freude vermittelt, hoffe ich zumindest… :)

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	20. Was passiert als nächstes?

**Disclaimer **(Wie immer eben): Nichts außer dem Plot (fast) gehört mir, nur J. K. Rowling.

_Nach (wie vielen) Jahren ist hier endlich das letzte Kapitel... _

_Ich melde mich am Ende nochmal!_

**Kapitel 19:** Was passiert als nächstes?

Hermine war mindestens schon drei Stunden wach. Draco schlief noch tief und fest, glaubte sie zumindest, sie wusste es ja nicht. Die Nacht vor der Hochzeit verbrachte man doch auch nicht mit seinem zukünftigem zusammen sondern getrennt, das machte sie nur noch aufgeregter.

„Hermine, komm schon wie lange willst du noch im Bad bleiben?" Ginny war die Nacht bei Hermine in der Wohnung geblieben und sie hatten noch die restlichen Vorbereitungen für den heutigen Tag erledigt.

Hermine sah sofort zur Tür als sie die Stimme ihrer besten Freundin hörte, sie sollte es ihr zumindest sagen oder? Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein bevor sie die Augen wieder öffnete und auf den Test in ihrer Hand starrte _‚noch immer nichts…'_

Sie schluckte und ging dann doch zur Tür die sie öffnete und Ginny ansah.

„Na endlich, ich dachte schon du willst da drinnen bleiben" sie grinste etwas, doch verschwand es gleich wieder als sie Hermines ernstes Gesicht sah „Hei, ist alles okay?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und lies die Katze dann einfach aus dem Sack „Ich glaub ich bin schwanger" flüsterte sie leise und hob den Test und zeigte ihn Ginny.

„Was? Wie, du.. schwanger?" sie sah auf den Test und dann wieder zu Hermine „Das ist doch toll" meinte sie dann gleich grinsend darauf „außerdem heiratest du Draco heute doch was ist denn so schlimm dran?"

Die junge Braut schüttelte den Kopf und ging an Ginny vorbei „Was so schlimm dran ist? Ginny wir haben doch schon ein kleines Kind und dann noch eines? Außerdem arbeiten wir beide, ich steh erst am Anfang meiner Karriere, ich wollte eigentlich nicht zu Hause bleiben und Hausmütterchen spielen… das... nein das geht doch nicht!" sie lies sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer fallen und legte den Test auf den Tisch vor sich. Das Gesicht vergrub sie in ihren Händen und dann schwieg sie erst Mal.

Ginny sah sie länger an, bevor sie sich dann doch zu ihr setzte und sie einfach in die Arme zog „Es gibt bestimmt eine Lösung und noch weißt du doch nichts, außerdem gibt es doch auch nette Kindermädchen die auf eure Kinder aufpassen können…"

„Kindermädchen?" sie sah Ginny sofort wieder an „Ich bin bestimmt nicht so eine Mutter die ihre Kinder einfach abgibt und drauf wartet dass sie groß sind und ausziehen!" Hermine sah sie schon fast böse an.

„Okay, okay schon verstanden, dann keine Kindermädchen, aber vielleicht einen Patenonkel und eine Patentante außerdem gibt es noch einen Vater" sie nickte „jetzt lass uns aber erst mal das Ergebnis abwarten, gut?"

Hermine seufzte, nickte dann aber und lehnte sich zurück. Nein so hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt, vor allem jetzt wo die große Schlacht noch ausstand, es war ja schon ein Wunder das sie jetzt in dieser Zeit heirateten, aber Draco und sie wollten das so schnell wie möglich tun, immerhin, sie wussten ja auch nicht was passieren würde. Außerdem, 2 Monate hatten sie ja doch gewartet seit der Verlobung, das musste reichen.

Damian hatte sich auch schon an Hermine gewöhnt, seine neue Mutter, und Hermine liebte den Kleinen wie ihren eigenen Sohn, er hatte soviel von Draco und so wie sie fest stellen konnte nichts von seiner eigentlichen Mutter.

Das erste was sie heute machen würde, sie musste, wenn sie schwanger war, Draco sagen was los war.

„OH Gott, oh Gott, da kommt was…." riss Ginny's Stimme Hermine aus den Gedanken

„Was?" Hermine setzte sich gleich auf und sah auf den Test, wo gerade ein zweiter Strich erschien was Hermines Atem stocken lies „Oh Gott… ich bin schwanger" flüsterte sie leise und starrte auf den Test und langsam zu Ginny.

Ginny nickte sofort mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht „Sieh es doch so, du kannst wenigstens noch ohne Bauch heiraten"

„Ich bin schwanger" wiederholte Hermine nur nochmal und lehnte sich erneut zurück.

„Hermine" sie legte ihre Hände auf ihre Schultern und wartete bis sie zu ihr sah „Hermine hör zu, es wird alles gut, versprochen, ja und das Kind wird es auch gut haben, glaub mir. Draco ist ein toller Vater und er wird das Kind lieben, immerhin ist es von dir und ihm. Ihr liebt euch und bekommt ein Kind, Punkt!"

Hermine sah sie an, Ginny hatte doch irgendwie recht oder? Naja, sie liebte Draco, Draco liebte sie, sie würden in ein paar Stunden heiraten und bekamen jetzt wohl – sie sah kurz auf den Test – ganz sicher ein Kind. Trotzdem war das alles ein Schock für sie. Ein leichtes Nicken war zu sehen, bevor sie doch wieder aufstand und mit einem „Ich muss mich noch fertig machen!" verschwand.

Ginny ließ Hermine einfach mal. Die zukünftige Mrs. Malfoy würde sich schon wieder fangen und wenn es wirklich ganz schlimm werden würde, war sie noch immer da, jetzt hieß es aber erst mal, fertig machen für die Hochzeit…

…**:::::::::…**

Draco ging den Tag entspannter an, er hatte bei Harry übernachtet und gerade frühstückten sie in Ruhe. Von dem Wirbel bei den Mädchen bekamen sie gar nichts mit.

„Und.. schon nervös?" Harry sah Draco fragend an, der ziemlich ruhig wirkte.

Draco sah auf und ihn länger an „Ja, das bin ich, auch wenn man es mir nicht anmerkt…"

„Hei, Mann das geht schon alles gut" er nickte. „Außerdem ist das Hermine und nicht eine verrückte die du heiraten musst aber nicht willst, es ist die Frau die du liebst… und wehe du behandelst sie nicht gut, klar!"

„Harry, jetzt beruhig dich mal? Ich glaub ich hab mich in den letzten Monaten doch gut geschlagen, ich hab sogar einen Sohn auf den ich aufpassen muss, wenn du das schon vergessen hast und ich würde nicht mal dran denken Hermine schlecht zu behandeln!"

„Gut so, das will ich hören!" er grinste etwas und aß jetzt in Ruhe weiter.

…**:::::::::…**

Pünktlich um 13:30Uhr kam Hermine in der kleinen Kapelle etwas außerhalb von London mit Ginny und den anderen Frauen an. Die Männer waren schon dort und wiesen die Gäste, ein. Ja jetzt wurde sie doch immer nervöser, gut nervös, nicht so wie das letzte Mal.

„Hermine Schatz, alles okay?" Molly sah Hermine etwas skeptisch an „Du wirkst so blas, nicht das du gleich umkippst?"

„Nein nein… Mrs…"

„Jetzt nenn mich doch endlich Molly!" unterbrach sie sie gleich

Hermine lächelte „Nein Molly, ich bin nur nervös"

„und schwanger" nuschelte Ginny im Hintergrund.

„Ginny!" Hermine sah Ginny sofort an.

„Was?" Molly sah von Ginny zu Hermine und zurück „Was hast du gesagt Ginny?"

„Nichts Mum…"

„Natürlich, ich hab es doch gehört, wer ist hier schwanger? Doch nicht etwa du? Ginny?"

„Wer ist hier schwanger?" Tonks kam gerade durch die Tür in den hinteren Bereich wo sich Hermine eigentlich nur umziehen sollte.

„Nein…" sie ließ den Kopf sinken und seufzte „Ginny ist nicht schwanger" sie sah von Tonks zu Molly und dann streng zu Ginny „Ich bin es…"

„Wirklich?" Molly umarmte Hermine sofort „und hat du es schon Draco gesagt?"

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und lies sich einfach von Tonks und Molly bequatschen, genau DAS wollte sie verhindern, sie war doch schon nervös, da brauchte sie das jetzt nicht auch noch.

„Mum, ich glaub es reicht… Hermine muss sich noch umziehen, weißt du noch, ihre Hochzeit?"

„Ach Gott, es ist ja schon so spät, nein wir haben uns verplappert… Ihr kommt jetzt alleine zurecht? Wir setzen uns dann schon mal raus!"

Hermine nickte „ach Molly und Tonks, sagt bitte noch niemanden etwas, ich will es zuerst Draco sagen… ja?"

„Aber natürlich mein Mund ist versiegelt" damit ging Molly mit Tonks

Hermine seufzte nur noch lauter „Na toll dann weiß es die ganze Kapelle wenn ich da raus gehe…" sie strafte Ginny nun doch mit einem bösen Blick.

„Schau mich nicht so an… es tut mir doch leid… wirklich"

„Ja schon gut"

„Gut" Ginny lächelte „jetzt müssen wir dich aber anziehen" Hermine nickte.

…**:::::::::…**

Musik fing an zu spielen, Draco der gerade noch etwas ins Ohr geflüstert bekommen hatte, sah auf als die Tür aufging und Ginny mit Harry zusammen, gefolgt von Ron zusammen rein kamen. Die 3 stellten sich rechts und links von Draco auf und warteten auf die Braut.

Es dauerte etwas bis doch eine andere Musik zu spielen anfing. Hermine stand hinter der wieder geschlossenen Tür und schloss die Augen _‚ruhig Hermine… du kannst das es ist Draco der auf dich wartet'_ sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie dann doch auf die Tür zu ging, die alleine aufging. Sie sah zu Boden und ging die kleine Stufe empor um dann auf den Teppich - voller roter Rosen – nach vorne zum Altar schritt.

Hermine hob langsam den Kopf und sah dann sofort in die zwei Augen, die sie schon von Anfang an so fasziniert hatten und sie gehörten definitiv dem Mann den sie über alles liebte. Sofort zauberte er ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und die ganze Nervosität von gerade eben war vergessen.

…**:::::::::…**

Draco sah sofort auf die Tür, als diese aufging. Sein Herz raste und er vergaß fast zu atmen. Hermine in diesem Traum von weiß ließ seinen Atem stocken. Sie trug ein wunderschönes, bodenlanges Kleid. Es war nach unten hin etwas ausgestellt leicht mit Spitze und ein paar Steinchen verziert. Ja es war richtig schlicht und doch einfach wunderschön, nein eigentlich war die Person in dem Kleid wunderschön.

Draco hob den Blick gleich wieder und sah in diese bernsteinbraunen Augen und lächelte sie gleich an. Gerade gab es nichts anders als Hermine und ihn selber auf der Welt und wenn es jetzt auch noch stimmte das sie schwanger war, dann… dann war ihre kleine Familie doch bald komplett.

Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, nachdem Hermines Vater den Schleier gelüftet hatte, ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und ihre Hand Draco's reichte. Dieser drückte die Hand seiner zukünftigen Frau fest und zog sie etwas mehr an sich, die Hand lies er gar nicht mehr los.

„Ich liebe dich" flüsterte er ihr leise zu.

„Ich liebe dich auch" flüsterte sie zurück und sah ihn länger an, bevor sie sich beide dann nach vorne zum Pfarrer wandten, der kein geringere als Albus Dumbledore war.

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt…" es dauerte nicht sehr lange, doch Hermine kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Albus die Frage der Fragen stellte.

„Hermine Jane Granger, willst du den hier anwesenden Draco Lucius Malfoy zu deinem Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis der Tod euch scheidet?" Albus sah sie direkt an.

Hermine sah langsam von Albus zu Draco und ihn länger an, sie nickte „Ja ich will" sie lächelte und sah wieder zu Albus.

Albus nickte und sah dann zu Draco dem er die gleiche Frage stellte und aus dem dann sofort das „Ja" schnellte.

Albus musste doch etwas lachen und hob seinen Zauberstab „Durch die Kraft des mir verliehenen Amtes ernenne ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau" er sah jeweils zu Draco und Hermine „Du darfst die Braut nun küssen" er nickte.

Draco lies sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen, er drehte sich zu Hermine und kam ihr näher um sie dann gleich darauf zärtlich zu küssen. Hermine lächelte und erwiderte den Kuss überglücklich.

Es dauerte etwas bis sie sich gelöst hatten und sich dann zu den Gästen drehten und den Gang entlang gingen

„Ich darf ihnen nun endlich Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy vorstellen" meinte Albus etwas lauter, mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, währenddessen, die Gäste applaudierten.

…**:::::::::…**

Die Hochzeitsfeier war im vollen Gange als Draco Hermine doch mal zur Seite zog und sie küsste „Hallo" er legte seine Stirn an ihre und schloss die Augen „na wie fühlst du dich jetzt so als Malfoy?" er öffnete die Augen und sah sie an.

Hermine lächelte und küsste ihn auch kurz „Überraschenderweise ziemlich gut" sie lehnte sich an ihn und genoss es wie er sie umarmte.

„Draco ich muss dir was sagen" sie sah zu ihm hoch.

„Was denn?"

„Also weißt du, ich hab heute Morgen so einen Test gemacht weil ich so einen Verdacht hatte und… also" sie schwieg länger „ich bin schwanger" kam's etwas leiser von ihr.

„Also stimmt es?"

„Was? Du weißt es schon? Woher… oh natürlich Molly" sie musste etwas lachen und schloss die Augen.

„Es ist also wahr… das ist doch toll" er legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob so ihr Gesicht an „oder etwa nicht? Es ist doch von mir?"

„Was? Natürlich ist es von dir. Was glaubst du eigentlich?" empörte sie sich gleich.

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich glaub dir ja" er lachte und küsste sie länger.

„Es ist also… nicht schlimm?" sie sah ihn fragend an als sie sich wieder gelöst hatten.

„Warum sollte das schlimm sein? Das ist dass was ich mir immer gewünscht habe" meinte er etwas leiser und zog sie näher an sich um sie erneut zu küssen.

Hermine lehnte sich mehr an ihn und genoss den Kuss völlig, ja und das konnte sie ab jetzt jeden Tag für den Rest ihres Lebens haben. Gerade war alles einfach nur perfekt und sie war überglücklich. Nie hatte sie es für möglich gehalten das sie das nochmal erleben würde.

Doch leider würde es wohl nicht so lange so schön bleiben…

…**:::::::::…**

„BRINGT EUCH IN SICHERHEIT! SIE GREIFEN AN!" schrie einer der Gäste quer durch die Leute, die eigentlich noch ausgelassen feierten.

Es wurde doch je zerstört durch keinen geringeren als Voldemort höchst persönlich, er hatte ja noch ein Wörtchen mit Draco zu sprechen, immerhin hatte er ihm seinen Nachfolger wieder entrissen.

„Was?" Hermine sah sofort auf, sie tanzte gerade mit Draco, der sie dann mit einem mal nur mit ins Haus zog „Draco, was ist los?"

„Voldemort, er greift an…" er sah sie direkt an.

Auroren waren schon aufgetaucht und brachten die Menschen hier weg die anderen Zauberer flüchteten sich erst Mal ins Haus. Dass die letzte Schlacht genau hier begann, damit hatte wohl keiner gerechnet, am wenigsten Hermine!

„Nein, das kann nicht sein, nicht heute nicht jetzt…." Hermine wollte schon wieder raus, doch hielt Draco sie fest „Es ist aber so!" er zog sein Hemd hoch und zeigte ihr das Dunkle Mal, das mit einem Mal wie die Hölle brannte, „Er ist hier und wir müssen kämpfen!"

„Nein, Draco, bitte..." nun hielt sie ihn fest „ich komm mit"

„Bist du verrückt? Du bist schwanger du wirst hier bleiben, bei Molly und den anderen, ich geh mit Harry und all den anderen raus"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf „Ihr habt das schon geplant falls er angreift?"

Draco drehte sich nochmals zu ihr um und legte seine Hände an ihre Oberarme „Ja… er ist sauer auf mich und wann soll er denn sonst angreifen wenn nicht heute, es tut mir leid, aber wir holen die Feier nach und wir fahren dann auf Urlaub und wenn das heute überstanden ist, ist alles vorbei, für immer. Aber du musst hier bleiben. Verstanden!" er wurde am Ende doch etwas strenger.

Sie hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und nickte nur langsam „Draco pass bitte auf dich auf…" Draco nickte. Hermine sah ihn weiterhin an und zog ihn dann aber nochmals zu sich um ihm zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich" kam es noch leise von ihm und er nickte.

„Ich liebe dich auch!" rief sie ihm noch nach, bevor er schon zu den anderen Männern ging und Hermine von Molly, Tonks und Ginny mitgezogen wurde. Hermine sah zu Harry und flehte diesen mit einem stummen Blick an, das er auf Draco aufpassen sollte. Dieser nickte natürlich sofort.

Dann verschwand sie auch schon im Keller mit den anderen. Ja sie hatten wirklich schon alles hinter Hermines Rücken vorbereitet, da sie wohl der festen Überzeugung waren das er heute angreifen würde und er tat es leider auch.

„Es wird alles gut Hermine" meinte Molly die sich gleich zu ihr gesetzt hatte und sie an sich zog, ebenso Ginny, Harry war ja auch da draußen „Draco und Harry wird nichts passieren."

Hermine reagierte nicht wirklich darauf, sie starrte nur auf den Boden vor sich; Warum, wenn alles gut ging, hatte sie dann so ein schlechtes Gefühl. Sie hob ihre Hand etwas und starrte auf den Ring, nein Draco durfte nichts passieren.

…**:::::::::…**

Keiner wusste wie lange diese Schlacht ging, wie viele Stunden oder war es gar Tage? Es gab viele Tote und Verletzte und doch irgendwann war Harry Voldemort gegenüber gestanden und hatte ihn zu einem Duell gezwungen. Es schien nicht gut, gar nicht gut und doch, er wusste nicht genau wie, aber es geschah doch. Ein Fluch nach dem anderen traf Voldemort und irgendwann ging dieser zu Boden. Er war tot, er war wirklich tot!

Einige Todesser ließen sich davon aber nicht vertreiben oder hatten nicht mitbekommen das der Dunkle Lord gefallen und die Schlacht schon gewonnen war, sie kämpften weiter und weiter und weiter.

Und doch ging die Sonne irgendwann auf und das Feld war leer, die allerletzten Todesser verschwanden oder wurden fest genommen und es blieben nur mehr die Anhänger der guten Seite. Ja sie hatten die Schlacht wirklich gewonnen.

Harry kam als einer der letzten zu ihrem Treffpunkt und lies sich mit Wunden versehrt auf den Boden fallen, er war der Held dieser Schlacht, der Junge der überlebte hatte überlebt und hatte Voldemort zu Tode gestreckt. Dafür fühlte er sich selber auch nicht wirklich lebendig.

„Harry du hast es geschafft!" er wurde gleich stürmisch von Ron umarmt.

„Au…Ron…. „

„Oh.. tut mir leid…" er lies ihn gleich los und ein paar Sanitäter aus Sankt Mungos kamen auf sie zu.

Harry bekam einen Trank der ihm erst mal über das erste hinweg helfen sollte, als er von weitem aber Arthur und Remus mit einer Trage kommen sahen wurde er sofort ruhig. Er stand gleich auf als er die Hand sah, die von dieser Trage leblos herunter hing ‚_Nein… bitte nicht'_

Arthur und Remus stellten die Trage langsam ab und sahen länger zu Harry bevor sie dann langsam beiseite traten und den leblosen Körper von Draco preis gaben.

„Oh nein…!" er ging sofort auf ihn zu und hockte sich zu ihm „komm schon Junge mach die Augen auf… ich hab's Hermine versprochen… du kannst nicht einfach so sterben!"

Doch Draco blieb einfach so liegen, egal was Harry tat, er würde sich nicht mehr bewegen, nie wieder die Augen auf mache.

Draco Malfoy war am Schlachtfeld gestorben, durch Bellatrix Lengstrange und diese wurde durch Sirius auch getötet. Zumindest irgendeine Gerechtigkeit musste es geben, auch wenn diese nicht gut war.

Sirius beobachtete das länger und ging dann langsam doch zu Harry und hockte sich zu ihm „Harry… du hast dein Bestes getan" er legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Harry sah zu ihm „Nein… hab ich nicht… ich hab Hermine versprochen das ihm nichts passiert und ich hab's nicht geschafft… ich hab es ihr versprochen!" er stand auf und ging von ihm weg.

Sirius sah ihm nach und folgte ihm dann aber und zog ihn in seine Arme, nein das würde bestimmt nicht leicht werden. Wie auch?

„Schon gut Harry…es ist okay, ich weiß das ihr zum Schluss echt gute Freunde ward… sch…"

Arthur legte derweil ein Tuch über Dracos Körper, sie musste noch andere suchen, vielleicht gab es ja noch Überlebende.

…**:::::::::…**

Es wurde Mittag des nächsten Tages bis die ganzen Überlebenden versorgt wurden und die Toten auch nach Sankt Mungos gebracht wurden, hier konnte sie nicht bleiben.

Es gab viele Verluste und darunter waren auch viel zu viele Leute die Harry und die anderen gekannt hatten. Nur jetzt würde wohl der schwerste Gang für Harry werden. Der allerschwerste. Er war sogar schwerer, als sich Voldemort zu stellen.

Die Frauen saßen noch immer in ihrem Versteck und warteten.

Arthur ging voran und öffnete die Lucke um hinab zu steigen „Molly…"

Mrs. Weasley sprang gleich auf und umarmte ihren Mann, sowie auch ihre Söhne die im Kampf dabei waren „Gott sei Dank euch geht es gut…" jeder bekam gleich mal einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Harry kam zirka als einer der Vorletzten hinunter und umarmte Ginny gleich mal und küsste diese kurz. Doch sah er dann gleich zu Hermine, auf die er auch langsam zu ging.

„Er kommt doch gleich nicht wahr?" sie sah zu Harry und dann wieder auf die Treppe… „Harry sag mir dass er gleich noch runter kommt"

Harry blieb bei ihr stehen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf „Er… Hermine…" er legte seine Arme an ihre Hände „Hermine er…"

„Nein… nein! Harry du hast es mir versprochen! Er kommt gleich noch!" sie drehte sich von ihm weg und starrte auf die Treppe doch nachdem schon alle hier waren kam noch immer niemand runter und sie sah zu den anderen die sie schon traurig ansahen „nein" kam es heiser von ihr bevor sie wieder zu Harry sah, der nochmal den Kopf schüttelte.

„NEIN!" sie lief an allen vorbei die Treppe hoch und hinaus wo sie zuerst stehen blieb und sich umsah. Bevor sie ihn dann aber doch fand.

Sofort lief sie auf ihn zu und warf sich auf die Knie, sie zog das weiße Leintuch weg und erstarrte „nein…" sie flüsterte nur und hob zittrig eine Hand und legte sie vorsichtig auf Draco's Wange. Als sie merkte dass sie eiskalt war, zog sie sie sofort zurück und brach nun ganz in Tränen aus. Tränen aus Trauer, Wut und Verzweiflung!

„Du hast gesagt du passt auf!" sie schrie ihn an und haute mit der Faust, nicht mal fest, auf seine Brust „du hast gesagt du liebst mich! Und was soll das jetzt?" Sie sah ihn fragend an, doch hörten die Schläge irgendwann ganz auf und sie lies ihren Oberkörper nach vorne sinken und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust. Die Wut verschwand und es blieb nur mehr die Trauer und die Verzweiflung „was soll ich nur ohne dich machen?" flüsterte sie unter dem Schluchzen und krallte sich in seinem Hemd fest.

Harry wollte schon die ganze Zeit über zu Hermine, doch wurde er gleich von Molly aufgehalten die ihn länger ansah und ein leises „gib ihr noch etwas Zeit" von sich gab.

Ron und Harry nickten etwas, und sie ließen Hermine noch länger alleine bei Draco knien, doch als sie es auch nicht mehr mit ansehen konnten, gingen sie doch zu ihr und sanken zu ihr auf den Boden.

„Hermine…" kam es sanft von Harry „Ich… ich hab wirklich versucht, dass ihm nichts passiert aber… aber irgendwann war er weg und… ich dachte er ist zurück zu dir… und…" er schüttelte den Kopf „Es tut mir leid! Wenn ich's könnte würde ich die Zeit zurückdrehen und machen dass er… lebt!" er legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken.

Hermine nahm das Ganze nicht mal wahr. Sie wollte eigentlich auch nur mehr sterben. Sterben um wieder bei Draco zu sein! Was sollte sie denn jetzt ohne ihn machen? Sie hatte nichts und niemanden mehr. Ihr Mann war tot, gerade mal ein paar Stunden verheiratet und jetzt war er fort, für immer, sie war Witwe…

Ron und Harry schafften es nur zusammen Hermine von Draco weg zu bringen. Sie zogen sie in ihrer beider Arme und brachten sie dann zurück in ihre Wohnung, wo sich Hermine einfach ins Bett setzte und sich gar nicht mehr bewegte. Er war tot, gegangen, weg, für immer.

Wie sollte sie das wirklich überstehen, und jetzt auch noch mit diesem Kind? Alles war aus dem Ruder gelaufen, alles von Anfang an, vielleicht hätte sie ihn damals schon vergessen sollen, nach Hogwards, dann wäre es zu dem hier niemals gekommen. Niemals!

…**:::::::::…**

Es vergingen 3 Tage und 3 Nächte in denen Hermine nur aß weil sie wusste, dass sie schwanger war. Sie bewegte sich nicht wirklich aus ihrem Bett und das Hochzeitskleid zog sie auch nicht aus, sie hatte sich nur ein Shirt von Draco geholt und hielt es fest an sich gedrückt.

…**:::::::::…**

Eine Woche nach Draco's Tod hatte Hermine zumindest kein Hochzeitskleid mehr an, trotzdem sprach sie immer noch nicht.

Sie hatte den anderen zwar mitgeteilt, per Brief, wo und wo sie wollte das Draco begraben werden sollte und ebenso arrangierte sie das Begräbnis auch, doch wollte sie auch von niemanden Hilfe, sodass sie Harry und Ron aus ihrer Wohnung schmiss um alles alleine zu machen…

…**:::::::::…**

So kam auch der Tag, wo sie wieder daran erinnert werden würde das Draco wirklich tot war und nicht gerade nur mal eben weg war…

Sie waren alle versammelt auf dem Hügel wo die Kapelle stand, dort wo sie ihre letzten gemeinsamen glücklichen Momente verbracht hatten. Ja und heute war der Tag wo Hermine an diesem Begräbnis teil nehmen musste.

Sie hatte das schwarze, schöne Kleid an, das sie damals bei ihrem ersten Date mit Draco anhatte, das mochte er an ihr, wie er ihr später verraten hatte, also musste sie es einfach anziehen, oder?

Die Zeremonie war schon in vollem Gange und als Dumbledore die letzten Worte gesprochen hatte stand sie wie in Trance auf und ging langsam auf das Grab zu, sie nahm eine Rose und sah sie länger an.

Sie schloss die Augen und warf sie dann mit einem „Ich liebe dich, für immer" ins Grab, bevor sie sich umdrehte und dann richtig froh war als Ron gleich hinter ihr stand und sie in die Arme schloss. Sie konnte ihre Tränen nun doch nicht mehr aufhalten, die sie die ganze letzte Woche verdrängt hatte….

Und nein, sie wusste noch immer nicht wie sie nun weiter leben sollte…

…**:::::::::…**

Ja… das war es, das _letzte_ Kapitel von **Endless Love**, den Epilog stell ich gleich auch noch hoch, der gehört einfach dazu, weil es einfach erst das richtige Ende ist.

Wenn ihr mich für dieses Kapitel hasst, ich kann euch verstehen, ich hasse mich selber dafür, aber ich konnte das Ende nicht ändern, ich hab den Epilog als erstes geschrieben, es stand also schon vom ersten Buchstaben fest wie es ausgehen würde.

Es tut mir leid dass es wirklich so lange gedauert hat bis ich diese Story beendet habe, so viele Jahre (sorry).

Aber damals hat wirklich das RL überhandgenommen, mittlerweile bin ich schon umgezogen und studiere und heute (24.06.2010), nachdem die Geschichte von jemanden, nach so langer Zeit, in die Favorits aufgenommen wurde, hab ich mir einfach gedacht, ich schau mir das letzte Kapitel nochmal an…

TJA und bedankt euch bei dem jemand, denn jetzt ist es wirklich zu Ende (ich hab es zwar noch etwas umgeschrieben, aber nicht viel. Das Grundkapitel ist glaub ich schon seit ein paar Jahren am PC _)

Ich hatte wirklich Spaß an der Story, wenn ich jetzt zurück denke, überleg ich mir wirklich, ob ich nicht in den Sommerferien mit einer anderen Geschichte anfange, nur worum würde es gehen? Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung…

Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja schon früher als gedacht wieder ;)

Ich sag jetzt aber schon mal tschüss und… vergesst mich nicht ganz und auch danke an diejenigen die mir über die Jahre hinweg treu geblieben sind :D

Außerdem würde mich wirklich noch über eine abschließende Review von euch freuen!

Hab euch lieb eure Sunny :)


	21. Epilog

_**Epilog**  
(aus der Sicht von Hermine)_

Mittlerweile waren Jahre vergangen seit dem Tag wo Harry Potter Lord Voldemort endgültig besiegt hatte.

Ruhe und Frieden war in die Zauberwelt eingekehrt und es gab wieder glückliche Momente in meinem Leben.

Harry und Ginny hatten geheiratet (wer hätte das gedacht) und sogar ich konnte mich noch ein Mal verlieben. Es ist eigenartig, aber es war so als ob mir Draco das „okay" dafür gab und so hieß ich nicht mehr Hermine Jane Malfoy wie ich es für fast vier Jahre vorzog, sondern Weasley.

Wirklich, ich habe Ron geheiratet!

Er war der, der für mich am meisten da war, nach Draco's Tod. Ich war am Boden und wollte selber aufhören zu leben.

Doch gab es da doch noch immer drei sehr gute Gründe, warum ich es doch nicht getan hatte.

Erstens das Baby in mir, zweitens Damian und drittens Ron.

Ich war schwanger von Draco gewesen, es hätte der Beginn unserer eigenen kleinen Familie, mit Damian, werden sollen, aber Bellatrix hat unser Glück viel zu früh zerstört.

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt war Ron nicht mehr von meiner Seite gewichen. Egal was es war, er war da und half mir über diese schwierigen Monate hinweg. Es war ihm egal, dass ich schwanger von seinem „Ex-Feind" war oder dass ich auch mit ihm verheiratet war. Ron war einfach da und hat mich beschützt, mich davon abgehalten Dummheiten zu begehen und wie es das Schicksal wollte, hab ich es eines Tages zu gelassen und mich langsam richtig in ihn verliebt.

Eineinhalb Jahre nach Draco's Tod waren wir irgendwie ein Paar und drei Jahre danach verheiratet. Ich dachte es wäre Zeit mich endlich neu fallen zu lassen und es hat geklappt und ich bin auch glücklich, auch bin ich richtig froh, das Ron nie hinterfragt ob ich Draco denn mehr lieben würde als Ron selber.

Ron wusste und weiß dass ich ihm alles gab was ich konnte und dass ein Teil nun Mal immer Draco gehören würde.

Jetzt, 14 Jahre nach diesem schrecklichen Tag, hatte ich vier Kinder.

Damian, er war der Sohn von Cindy und Draco, doch da beide tot waren und ich seine Stiefmutter bin, lebt er bei mir und Ron.

Draco, mein und Draco's Sohn, ich konnte ihn nur nach ihn taufen da er ihm nun mal zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht.

Schließlich sind da noch Hugo und Rose, meine zwei Kleinen. Die Kinder die ich mit Ron habe.

Damien und Draco sind im vierten Jahr in Hogwarts und wohl zum verblüffen aller, in Gryffindor gelandet, obwohl sie als einzige noch den Nachnamen Malfoy trugen.

Rose war gerade zwei und Hugo neun, er würde erst in zwei Jahren nach Hogwarts kommen.

Man konnte meinen, wir waren eine glückliche Familie.

Es gab nur ein paar Tage im Jahr an denen ich ihn immer besuchen würde und Ron lies es Gott sei Dank zu… Manchmal frage ich mich doch ob ich ihm damit nicht weh tat…

An diese paar Tagen im Jahr wurde ich immer wieder zu Hermine Malfoy und diese Tage gehörten nur mir und Draco, ich würde ihn einfach nie vergessen können. NIE!

Ich stand schon länger vor seinem Grabstein als mich eine Stimme aus den Gedanken riss…

„Mum? Gehen wir?" kam die vorsichtige Frage von Damien.

Ich drehte mich langsam zu ihm und lächelte ihn und Draco an „Ja lasst uns nach Haus gehen." Ich umarmte sie beide länger, bevor wir zusammen losgingen.

Ich sah noch einmal zurück und lächelte „Bis bald Draco" ich schloss die Augen und wandte den Kopf nach vorne und folgte unseren Söhnen zurück in mein neues Leben…

...

**THE END**

**_...::::..._**

Ja ich hab den Epilog auch noch ein klein wenig abgeändert! Ich hoffe er gefällt euch!

Jetzt verabschiede ich mich aber auch schon ganz!

Es war eine schöne Zeit vielleicht sehen wir uns ja doch bald wieder :)

Eure Sunny 3


End file.
